Les Serments des Maraudeurs
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Série d'OS où les Maraudeurs et co. vont sauver le petit Harry des griffes des grands méchants.
1. Avant-Propos

**_Les Serments des Maraudeurs_**

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews voire que je n'en ai pas écrites mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne cesse jamais de lire et de me régaler des histoires qui se trouvent sur ce site !

Alors que les chapitres de _Brèves de vie_ se multipliaient, je me suis rendu compte que certains d'entre eux n'y avaient pas leur place. Au début, j'avais l'intention de les publier en tant que one-shot indépendants les uns des autres mais il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient tous un point commun de taille : le personnage principal était un Maraudeur ou allié. L'idée de les rassembler n'est venu qu'après et le nom en même temps : les Serments des Maraudeurs.

Ils n'ont donc aucun lien les uns avec les autres mais j'ai eu un immense plaisir à les écrire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente :

\- Les pouvoirs de la meute (Remus)

\- Maraudeur responsable (Sirius)

\- L'union des ennemis (Sirius)

\- Les liens du sang sont les plus forts (Pétunia)

\- L'Amour sauve de tout … ou pas (Severus)

\- Le véritable courage (Peter)

\- Pour le bien d'un enfant (Pétunia)

Bonne lecture à vous !

Gros bizoux

Crystal of Shadow


	2. Les pouvoirs d'une meute

**_La Meute des Maraudeurs / Les pouvoirs d'une meute_**

Remus Lupin sentit son loup remuer dangereusement à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa meute était en danger !

Moony, sa partie loup, montra des dents. Il accusait clairement sa partie Humaine d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne ! Pourtant, même s'il lui avait permis de maîtriser sa magie en intégrant Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore ne faisait que lui mentir depuis le tout début ! Et là, sa meute était en danger alors qu'il avait promis de la protéger !

Quand la magie se mit du côté de son loup, Remus se redressa. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'appel de détresse et il était temps qu'il fasse enfin confiance en son instinct.

Se concentrant, il transplana vers le domicile des Potter, la dernière adresse qu'il connaissait de ses amis.

Et fit face à un spectacle horrible.

La maison était totalement détruite.

Il renifla les airs et comprit que cela ne datait d'à peine vingt-quatre heures. Il dénombra plusieurs présences, dont deux morts et un enfant. L'odeur de Rubeus Hagrid était aisément reconnaissable, tout comme celle de Lily, James, Harry et Sirius. Moony montra les crocs quand il reconnut celle de Dumbledore.

Mais aucune autre. Comme si les Aurors ne s'étaient pas déplacés. Après, comme ils étaient en temps de guerre, ils n'avaient peut-être pas le temps …

Comme l'odeur de la mort enveloppait celles de Lily et de James, il comprit que le couple venait de mourir. Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que celle d'Harry ne s'était pas mêlée à celle de Sirius mais à celle d'Hagrid. Or, en cas de décès du couple Potter, la personne désignée pour s'occuper d'Harry était Sirius. Alors, que s'était-il passé ? Ne voulant pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives, Remus décida de se renseigner.

§§§§§

Quand il avait compris que le chagrin était en train de terrasser Remus, Moony avait pris les commandes.

Il fallait absolument qu'il rassemble le reste de sa meute. Il avait eu la confirmation de la mort de Lily et de James mais également de l'emprisonnement de Sirius qui avait soi-disant livré le couple Potter à Voldemort. Moony avait compris que quelque chose clochait car il n'avait pas senti d'autres odeurs dans la maison des Potter et encore moins de magie de mort. La réalité était donc autre que ce qu'on racontait.

Moony puisa dans les connaissances de son humain pour trouver une solution pour sortir son frère Sirius de sa prison. Le mieux était d'agir pendant la pleine lune, comme cela, il ne serait pas embêté par les scrupules de Remus. Comme les Détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison, ne se focalisaient que sur les Sorciers, il aurait une chance de sortir le jeune homme de là sous sa forme canine.

Mais en attendant la pleine lune, il lui fallait trouver le petit Harry qui était devenu en une nuit le Survivant au lieu d'un rescapé du massacre de ses parents, tout cela parce qu'il avait soi-disant vaincu Voldemort, à la poursuite de la famille Potter depuis quelques temps. Comme il s'agissait d'un louveteau de sa meute, Moony coupla le lien de la meute avec la magie pour retrouver l'enfant. Il transplana donc pour se retrouver dans une banlieue que Remus connaissait.

Et là, Moony gronda.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la « chose » qui avait osé insulter sa sœur Lily, parce qu'elle était une Sorcière. Moony l'avait directement cataloguée comme ennemie de la meute et y avait rapidement inclus son compagnon et son enfant qui avait frappé Harry sans raison. Il se souvenait également que Remus avait entendu que Lily refusait que son fils soit placé auprès de sa sœur de sang s'il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'elle et son compagnon l'avaient indiqué dans un … « testament », si le loup se souvenait bien, là où se trouvait les dernières volontés de quelqu'un.

Alors pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas été respectées ?!

Moony se rapprocha de la maison et sentit la magie l'entourer. Mais une seule présence, trop jeune pour être laissée seule. Sentant les protections encore instables, Moony trouva une fenêtre mal fermée qui lui permit d'entrer et utilisa son odorat pour le conduire à Harry. Celui-ci le mena directement à la porte du placard sous l'escalier fermée de l'extérieur par un loquet qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir un nourrisson de quinze mois couvert de sang et de crasse, une couche visiblement pleine, sans aucun vêtement et surtout, en larmes et affamé. Moony se pencha pour que l'enfant le reconnaisse.

-Mo'ny ? balbutia Harry

Délicatement, le loup garou attrapa l'enfant, l'enroula dans sa couverture aux vifs d'or avant de quitter la maison non sans couvrir ses traces. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne pour protéger son louveteau. Se rappelant que la magie pouvait être tracée, il emmaillota l'enfant dans ses vêtements, le calant le plus confortablement possible avant de commencer à courir. Il ne fit des pauses que pour nourrir Harry et le changer mais il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant avant de se trouver au bord de la mer, à l'endroit même où Azkaban sortait des flots au loin. Il trouva une maison abandonnée à quelques kilomètres de là et s'y installa avec Harry. Moony savait que ce n'était que temporaire puisque la pleine lune n'était que dans une semaine. Il puisa dans les souvenirs de Remus et trouva tout ce qu'il fallait pour occuper et s'occuper du louveteau pendant l'attente.

§§§§§

-Moony ?!

Sirius Black crut réellement qu'il devenait fou.

Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore avait instauré le nouveau Gardien du Secret de Lily et James quelques jours auparavant, il avait voulu s'assurer que Peter Pettigrow prenait bien son nouveau rôle. Mais quand il était arrivé chez son ami, la maison était vide et surtout, il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte. Inquiet, il s'était rendu chez les Potter et avait découvert la maison éventrée.

Cela étant, ses souvenirs étaient flous. L'instant suivant, il se voyait confier Harry pleurant à Hagrid puis se transformer en chien pour suivre la trace de Peter. L'instant d'après, il entendait Peter hurler dans la rue qu'il avait tué Lily et James et il était parti dans un grand fou rire.

Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban.

Depuis une dizaine de jours qu'il était là, il luttait sans cesse contre la dépression qui l'envahissait, surtout quand les Détraqueurs faisaient leur ronde. De nombreuses fois, il avait cru avoir des hallucinations.

Alors quand Moony était entré dans sa cellule, il avait cru que c'était encore le cas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le jette violemment contre un mur.

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Sirius se transforma en chien pour mieux comprendre le loup. Quand celui-ci lui ordonna de le suivre, Sirius n'hésita pas un seul instant. Ils esquivèrent adroitement les Détraqueurs comme les Aurors avant de plonger dans la mer agitée. Sirius crut qu'il allait se noyer mais Moony l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou pour le remonter à la surface jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nager tout seul. Une fois sur la plage, le loup continua sa route jusqu'à une petite maison. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à une chambre où un tas de chiffons avait été jeté par terre …

Et où un enfant dormait comme un bienheureux.

Sirius fut rempli d'effroi quand il reconnut son filleul Harry. Fébrilement, il l'examina pour trouver une trace de morsure mais quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas, toute la tension accumulée redescendit et apporta encore plus de questions. Moony le poussa à s'allonger près de l'enfant et après s'être fait tirer l'oreille, il capitula et s'endormit.

§§§§§

-Ça va être un travail de très longue haleine, déclara l'Alpha.

Après sa libération et un temps de repos conséquent, Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, avait suivi Moony qui semblait avoir pris les commandes du corps de Remus. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient voyagé de nuit en rase campagne et au matin, ils se réfugiaient dans les bois ou les dépendances des maisons isolées.

Ils avaient traversé ainsi la Grande Bretagne d'ouest en est, jusqu'à revenir vers Londres où ils avaient pris le ferry vers la France. Ils avaient pris la direction du Massif Central jusqu'à finir par tomber sur une communauté isolée. Sirius, le seul à pouvoir parler, avait voulu expliquer le peu qu'il savait de leur situation mais le chef l'avait arrêté et avait regardé droit dans les yeux Moony.

-Nous allons commencer par le début, fit l'homme. Je suis Castor Lupin et celui qui vous a amené ici est mon neveu.

-Ses parents sont John et Charlène Lupin, fronça des sourcils Sirius. Et ils ont toujours dit qu'ils étaient enfants uniques et qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille.

-En réalité, ils sont les grands cousins de Remus, corrigea Castor. Vous êtes dans le clan Gévaudan, l'une des plus importantes communautés de Lycan de France et la représentante des Lycan et des loups garous devant le Congrès Magique.

-Il n'y a pas de créatures dans le gouvernement français, fit Sirius.

-C'est que vous êtes plus stupide que je ne le pensais, rétorqua Castor. En même temps, vous êtes Anglais …

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'être offusqué. En ce moment, il éprouvait pour son pays que du dégoût.

-Pour revenir à mon histoire, repris Castor, Remus est le fils de mon frère jumeau Pollux et j'ai moi-même un fils, Romulus. Ils sont nés tous les deux le même jour de la même année et étaient destinés à vivre comme des frères de la même portée. Mais alors que je m'occupais des affaires du clan, ma femme, qui gardait notre fils et son cousin, s'est faite tuée, Romulus a été laissé pour mort et Remus kidnappé. Nous l'avons cherché pendant des années jusqu'à ce que son lié ne le retrouve en Angleterre. Il l'a observé pendant des jours avant de se rendre compte que s'il ne prenait pas sa forme sauvage dans les plus brefs délais, il allait mourir. Il l'a donc mordu une nuit de pleine lune. Remus avait six ans.

-Une minute, interrompit Sirius. Vous êtes en train de me dire que Fenrir Greyback est le compagnon de Remus ? Ce monstre ?!

-Vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de l'histoire, gronda Castor. Veuillez vous taire au lieu de nous jeter au visage les mensonges sucrés qu'on vous a patiemment inculqués.

Se rappelant qu'il se trouvait au milieu de Lycan, Sirius obéit.

-Remus est né Lycan, rappela Castor. La morsure de Greyback n'avait que pour but d'activer sa nature profonde. Nous ne savions pas que sa mission avait été un succès jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement français ne reçoive une demande d'autorisation d'entrée sur le territoire d'un certain Remus Lupin, dix-sept ans.

-C'est Lily qui l'avait convaincu de se trouver une meute pour apprendre à contrôler le loup, murmura Sirius. Mais il n'a jamais eu de réponse.

-La France a accepté, assura Castor.

-D'accord, fit Sirius. Mais qui sont les personnes qui ont élevé Remus ?

-Des cousins non Lycan, répondit Castor. Ils avaient fait le choix de quitter le clan mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à le trahir en me cachant la présence de mon neveu auprès d'eux. J'ai essayé de me rendre en Angleterre pour lui parler mais ça m'a toujours été refusé. J'ai donc pris les transports non magiques mais une fois sur place, aucune trace de lui.

-Remus a vécu avec moi à la sortie d'Hogwarts, avoua Sirius. Je suis … enfin j'étais un héritier Sang Pur et la maison que nous habitions avaient des hautes protections, à cause de la guerre. Il est parti peu de temps avant que je ne me retrouve en prison pour chercher du travail à l'extérieur du pays.

-Cela explique pourquoi nous avons perdu sa trace, songea Castor.

-Je comprends ce que vous dites, fit Sirius. Mais comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer ?

-Si je me fie à ce que vous me dites, Remus doit vous considérer comme faisant partie de sa meute et ce, depuis très longtemps, hésita Castor. Quand il a senti que l'un d'entre vous était en danger, il s'est précipité à son secours. Quel peut être à votre avis cet événement ?

-La mort de Lily et James, blanchit Sirius. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est allé récupérer Harry …

-Ces noms ne me sont pas inconnus, fronça des sourcils Castor.

Sirius soupira.

-Lily et James Potter étaient des amis très proches, révéla Sirius. Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, ils se sont fait tuer par Voldemort et leur fils Harry ici présent a été désigné comme le Survivant puisqu'il a soi-disant résisté à un sort de mort et qu'il a vaincu Voldemort. Je suis Sirius Black et d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'ai été emprisonné sans procès pour avoir livré mon propre frère de sang à un Sorcier que j'abhorre.

-Sans procès, dites-vous ? sursauta Castor

-C'est cela, confirma Sirius. Sans Moony, je serais resté de longues années enfermé dans ce trou à rat alors que le véritable coupable aurait vécu sans problème.

Castor garda le silence quelques instants.

-Nous allons procéder dans l'ordre, déclara Castor. Tout d'abord, vous allez vous reposer tous les trois. Le louveteau sera confié à des louves qui s'en occuperont pendant que vous dormirez. Ensuite, nous allons faire en sorte que la partie loup de Remus accepte de rendre sa place à sa partie Sorcière et enfin, nous allons régler cette histoire de kidnapping de mon neveu et d'absence de procès pour vous. J'ai le sentiment que ces deux histoires sont liées et que celle avec ce petit Potter aussi.

-Merci, souffla Sirius.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet.

Le retour du Survivant dans le monde Sorcier arrivait et une fois n'est pas coutume, il attendait avec impatience de voir ce qu'il était devenu durant ses dix années.

Après que le sort qui indiquait que la lettre d'invitation à la première année à Hogwarts ait montré que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas été lue au bout de trois jours, il avait fait en sorte que d'autres arrivent pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles le soit. Mais après la deux centième, il avait commencé à se poser des questions et avait envoyé Rubeus Hagrid au cas où. Lorsque ce dernier était revenu en affirmant que la maison était vide, le directeur était allé vérifier lui-même.

Le vieux Sorcier avait découvert que la maison avait été abandonnée depuis des années et que le courrier qu'il avait fait envoyer s'entassait devant la porte. Furieux, il s'était rendu chez Mrs Figg, une Cracmol qu'il avait placé là pour surveiller l'enfant et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant que celle-ci était morte quelques jours à peine après que l'enfant ne soit arrivé dans son nouveau foyer !

Il avait voulu interroger les voisins mais après la troisième tentative où la porte resta close, il était parti, ne comprenant pas que ses robes plus que voyantes étaient la raison pour laquelle tout le monde le prenait pour un fou.

Le directeur avait cherché discrètement dans le Ministère des informations sur l'enfant mais curieusement, tout ce qui le concernait avaient été verrouillé par magie. Il avait voulu chercher dans le monde Moldu mais comme il était encore mineur, tout était bloqué pour lui.

Il avait donc dû ronger son frein et attendre le premier septembre pour savoir si l'enfant allait se présenter à Hogwarts.

Il avait soupiré de soulagement quand Molly Weasley l'avait contacté après avoir déposé ses enfants sur le quai 9 ¾ et lui avait indiqué que l'artefact calibré sur la magie d'Harry Potter avait vibré dans la gare. Il avait été étonné quand elle lui avait également dit que l'objet avait ensuite explosé et qu'il était désormais inutilisable mais n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir dessus.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le Survivant allait enfin être à sa portée et qu'il allait enfin le façonner comme il le fallait pour qu'il serve le plus grand Bien.

§§§§§

Harry Potter était heureux d'entrer enfin dans une école de magie.

Il avait été déçu de ne pas aller à Beauxbâtons mais Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il devait faire sa scolarité en Angleterre pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention qu'il ne faudrait.

Le taxi l'avait amené juste devant King's Cross et il avait tiré sa valise magique jusqu'au quai Sorcier. Son parrain lui avait indiqué comment entrer et heureusement, parce qu'il avait noté du coin de l'œil une mère de famille qui se demandait à voix haute sans se cacher comment aller sur le quai 9 ¾ alors qu'il était visible qu'elle était Sorcière et qu'elle avait des enfants assez âgés pour aller à Hogwarts depuis plusieurs années.

L'engouement Harry Potter avait déjà frappé.

Le petit brun avait rapidement grimpé dans le train et s'était trouvé un compartiment où il avait retrouvé Neville Longbottom, son ami depuis quelques années. Ils avaient discuté un bon moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Les deux amis ouvrirent et tombèrent nez à nez avec deux roux identiques.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Fred et voici mon frère jumeau Georges. Notre ami Lee a une énorme tarentule qu'il veut nous montrer et notre petit frère en a une peur bleue. Est-ce qu'il peut rester là ?

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Neville

Les deux amis laissèrent donc entrer le jeune roux qui avait l'air d'avoir leur âge puis les jumeaux partirent rapidement. Harry et Neville repartirent dans leur conversation mais ils furent vulgairement interrompus.

-Eh, mais tu es Harry Potter ! s'exclama le roux

-Oui, et ? demanda Harry

-Tu as la cicatrice ? fit le roux. Je veux la voir !

Harry se retint de gronder comme les louveteaux de la meute. Sirius l'avait mis en garde contre de nombreuses choses, notamment les habitudes qu'il avait prises au sein de la meute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps, il devait passer pour un Sorcier. Après, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun allait méchamment le rembarrer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte. Neville s'empressa d'ouvrir et un garçon de leur âge, blond presque blanc, entra.

-Longbottom, salua l'enfant.

-Malfoy, répondit Neville.

-Il parait qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce train, fit Malfoy.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va devenir ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi ? ricana le roux

-Laisse-moi deviner : des cheveux roux et une robe de seconde main, renifla le blond. Tu es un Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'es qu'un Mangemort ! cracha le roux. Un connard, un salopard, un …

Le laissant déverser sa haine dans le vide, le blond se tourna vers Harry.

-Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Le regard un peu plus appuyé sur sa main droite fit comprendre au brun que le blond avait pu voir au-delà du léger Glamour posé autour de sa bague d'Héritier. Il comprenait également que Draco ne voulait pas encore introduire leur éducation Sang Pur dans leurs relations et qu'il comptait apprendre à le connaître avant de le reconnaître comme l'un des leurs. Cela ne gênait pas Harry car il s'était fixé comme but de se faire connaître comme Harry avant le futur lord Potter.

Le brun serra la main proposée.

-Harry Potter, se présenta le brun. Le plaisir est retourné.

-Mais tu ne vas pas faire ça, Harry ! rugit le Weasley

Harry lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? demanda Harry sur un ton las

-Toute sa fichue famille est Mangemort ! cracha le roux. Ils font tous de la magie noire ! Le Survivant ne peut pas être ami avec des personnes aussi mauvaises ! Tu es un Gryffondor, pas un putain de serpent ! Si tes parents voyaient ça …

L'instant suivant, le rouquin se retrouva dans le couloir, sonné. Ses affaires suivirent quelques secondes après. Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry se dresser de toute sa hauteur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Lui a fait l'effort de se présenter, siffla sombrement Harry. Il n'a pas exigé de voir ma cicatrice quand il a compris qui j'étais. Il s'est montré poli, contrairement à toi qui semble avoir une image fixe de ce que je devrais être sans même m'avoir rencontré. Apprends les bonnes manières avant venir me parler.

Et il claqua la porte.

§§§§§

Le banquet de la Rentrée venait de se terminer et il ne s'était pas passé comme l'avait escompté Albus.

Il avait fait en sorte que Ron Weasley devienne ami avec Harry Potter. Il avait cru que le rouquin avait réussi sa mission puisque quand les élèves de première année étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Mais tous ses espoirs s'étaient détruits quand le Survivant avait été réparti à Serpentard.

Ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde puisque depuis qu'il avait disparu des radars, le directeur avait fait en sorte qu'il soit considéré comme un Gryffondor en puissance. Et au sein de Serpentard, il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre aussi facilement qua dans la maison des Lions, Severus Snape, le directeur des Serpentard, étant particulièrement protecteur avec les élèves sous sa responsabilité.

-Minerva ?

-Oui Albus ? répondit la directrice adjointe

-Pourriez-vous prévenir le jeune Potter que je souhaiterai lui parler dans une demi-heure dans mon bureau ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Minerva.

Il la vit intercepter l'élève alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa salle commune et lui transmettre le message. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour mettre au point l'entretien qu'il allait avoir.

De gré ou de force, Harry Potter devra se soumettre à lui et affronter Voldemort.

§§§§§

Harry sourit à la plaisanterie qu'avait lâchée Blaise Zabini alors que les Slytherin entraient dans la Grande Salle. Malgré les à priori de ses tuteurs, il adorait sa nouvelle maison. Les élèves connaissaient les bases des us et coutumes Sang Pur et malgré quelques loupés, personne ne le harcelait parce qu'il était le « Survivant ». Il y avait bien quelques insinuations douteuses de la part des plus âgés mais le brun les avait remis à leur place en leur rappelant que même si son titre de Survivant ne reposait sur rien, il restait quand même l'Héritier Potter, l'une des plus puissantes familles du pays, et que c'était à leurs risques et périls s'ils s'en prenaient à lui. Le message avait été passé.

Alors que le petit déjeuner se déroulait calmement, une ombre tomba sur Harry.

-Directeur Dumbledore, salua Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit Albus. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à mon bureau hier soir.

-Est-ce que cela concernait ma scolarité ? demanda simplement Harry

Le vieux Sorcier fronça des sourcils.

-Non, mais …protesta Albus.

-Alors je n'étais pas tenu de venir, déclara Harry. Lorsque vous m'avez fait convoquer par le biais du professeur McGonagall, vous avez omis de lui préciser pour quel motif. Selon la Charte d'Hogwarts, si cela ne concerne pas directement ma scolarité, vous devez en discuter avec mes tuteurs légaux en présence de mon directeur de maison.

Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de la Grande Salle alors qu'Albus fulminait.

-Harry … fit Albus.

-Monsieur Potter, corrigea immédiatement Harry. Vous ne faites aucunement partie de mes proches donc vous n'avez pas à être familier avec moi.

-Très bien, grinça des dents Albus. Voudriez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?

-Est-ce que c'est au sujet de ma scolarité ? répéta Harry

-Non, serra les dents Albus.

-Alors vous pouvez m'en parler ici, puisque ça ne nécessite visiblement pas la présence de mes tuteurs, déclara Harry.

Albus finit par capituler.

-Il semble que tu ne vives pas chez tes tuteurs, déclara Albus.

-Si, assura Harry.

-Mais les Dursley … protesta Albus.

-Ne sont que la famille de la sœur de ma mère, fit Harry. Pourquoi auraient-ils dû avoir ma tutelle ? Le testament de mes parents indiquait bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je leur sois confié, sauf s'ils acceptaient de m'initier totalement et complètement au monde Sorcier sans s'y opposer d'une quelconque manière.

Albus fronça des sourcils. Il avait fait en sorte que le testament des Potter soit bloqué pour qu'il puisse manœuvrer leur fils à son aise.

-Vous étiez en sécurité chez eux … déclara Albus.

-Personne n'a su où j'étais ces dix dernières années, pointa Harry. J'étais donc en parfaite sécurité avec mes tuteurs.

-Quels sont les noms de ceux qui vous ont fait croire qu'ils étaient vos tuteurs légaux ? demanda brusquement Albus

-Je vais les appeler, puisque vous semblez contester leurs droits, fit Harry.

Il brandit sa baguette et murmura une formule pour qu'un carnet et un stylo parfaitement Moldus arrivent sur la table. Il écrivit rapidement avant de plier la feuille en deux et de siffler. Une authentique Harfang des Neiges arriva alors et son propriétaire attacha rapidement son message à sa patte. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt.

-Répondez à ma question ! gronda Albus

-Vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre, fit Harry. Mes tuteurs habitent Pré-au-Lard.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment pour laisser passer deux silhouettes.

-Mon bébé ! fit l'une d'entre elles en se jetant sur Harry

-Parrain ! Lâche-moi ! s'étouffa Harry

La silhouette lui fit de nombreuses papouilles avant de se séparer de l'enfant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la plupart des Sang Pur et des professeurs le reconnurent.

-Sirius Black ! siffla Albus. Vous devriez être en prison !

-Ah bon ? sourit Sirius. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été condamné et encore moins d'avoir eu un procès.

Albus serra les poings. S'il ne s'était pas battu pour qu'il en ait un, c'était parce que ça le servait qu'il soit en prison.

-Je vous présente mon tuteur, mon parrain devant la Magie, lord Sirius Black, présenta Harry.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle blêmit. Pour le peuple Sorcier, les Potter étaient morts parce que leur Gardien du Secret Sirius Black, Mangemort de son état, les avait livrés à Voldemort. Or, s'il était le parrain selon les anciens rites d'Harry Potter, il avait un lien magique autant avec son filleul qu'avec ses parents et donc, il ne pouvait leur faire du mal sans mourir. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu livrer les Potter à Voldemort.

Donc que tout ce qu'on savait sur la mort de Voldemort était faux.

-On te manquait tant que ça ? rit la deuxième silhouette

-Bonjour oncle Mus ! salua joyeusement Harry. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est le directeur qui semblait croire que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être mes tuteurs.

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre et la plupart des adultes eurent un hoquet de stupeur.

-Lupin ?! cracha Albus. Les loups garous n'ont pas le droit d'avoir la tutelle d'un Sorcier !

-Selon quelles lois ? demanda Remus d'un ton railleur. Il n'y a que vous et vos préjugés qui vous y opposiez.

-Si vous tenez tant à avoir une preuve … lâcha Sirius.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait presque arraché des mains. Là, en date du jour de la mort des Potter, authentifié par Magia, le document désignait Sirius Black et Remus Lupin comme tuteur d'Harry Potter. Le directeur faillit le déchirer. Il avait fait en sorte de dissimuler tous les documents qui faisaient mention de cette tutelle. Alors d'où pouvaient-ils sortir ?

-Comment est-ce possible ? siffla Albus

-Ce qui me fait pense … fit Sirius. Eh, les gars ! Vous pouvez vous ramener ?

Cinq Sorciers entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec des robes semblables à celle des Aurors. Dumbledore blêmit à son tour en les reconnaissant. Des Aurors Internationaux, il ne manquait plus que ça …

-Albus Dumbledore ? fit leur chef. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour kidnapping sur la personne de Remus Lupin, meurtres sur les personnes de Leïa Lupin, Lily Potter et James Potter, violation de la loi du Secret pour avoir confié en toute illégalité un enfant Sorcier à une famille Moldue sans aucune connaissance du monde Sorcier, emprisonnement illégal sur la personne de Sirius Black, tentative d'usurpation de tutelle sur la personne d'Harry Potter, tentative de spoliation d'héritage sur les personnes de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Harry Potter et entrave à la lecture des testaments de lord James Potter et lady Lily Potter. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence mais tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous serez présenté par le Conseil International des Sorciers devant le Jugement de Magia où vous répondrez de vos actes. En attendant votre procès, vous serez placé en détention provisoire. Donnez-nous votre baguette maintenant.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de là, Dumbledore tenta de s'enfuir mais cinq sorts d'Immobilisation et des menottes d'anti-magie plus tard, l'ancien directeur d'Hogwarts fut emmené vers les prisons du CIS.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à la meute des Maraudeurs, conclut Remus.

-Ça lui a porté malheur, ça c'est sûr, ricana Sirius.

-Dis, oncle Mus, c'est quand qu'oncle Fen revient ? demanda Harry

-Il a quasiment fini de retrouver tous les enfants Lycan que Dumbledore a kidnappé et placé dans des familles où ils seraient maltraités, déclara doucement Remus.

-Dis surtout que tu te languis de ton homme, ricana Sirius. Si j'avais su que Fenrir Greyback pouvait devenir doux comme un agneau en ta présence !

-Maintenant que c'est réglé, on va y aller, rougit Remus en changeant de sujet. Sois gentil, essaie de ne pas te faire prendre si tu fais des blagues, louveteau.

-Promis, oncle Mus !

Alors que les deux Sorciers s'en allaient à leur tour, tout le monde comprit que l'ère de Dumbledore venait de se terminer.

 _Enfin, presque,_ songea Severus qui avait senti la signature magique de l'ancien directeur parasiter le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le maître de Potions se fit une note de contacter Sirius Black pour qu'ils coincent ensemble ce pleutre et qu'ils lui arrachent tous ses secrets, si possible de manière douloureuse.


	3. Maraudeur responsable

**_Maraudeur responsable_**

Sirius Black, une fois qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir de la prison d'Azkaban, n'avait pas filé vers Poudlard pour tenter de protéger son filleul mais avait décidé de se réfugier dans l'une des demeures Black non loin du bord de la mer. Parce qu'il avait très vite compris que les animaux n'intéressaient pas les Détraqueurs, il avait pris l'habitude de se changer en Sinistros dès que les gardiens de prison ne le voyaient pas. Cela, plus le fait qu'il était convaincu de son innocence dans la mort de Lily et de James Potter, lui avait permis de garder son esprit plus ou moins sain. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne s'était pas remémoré sa cruauté durant sa scolarité envers les Serpentards, plus précisément contre Severus Snape.

Sirius entra dans la maison Black et s'évanouit dans le hall d'entrée. Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard sous les soins d'un vieil Elfe de maison qui avait reconnu l'héritier des Black. Rapidement, il reprit des forces, du moins assez pour activer la cheminée internationale – mesure de précaution prise pour toutes les maisons Black, activable par magie du sang – et se rendre en France. Là, il avait appelé un Médicomage, Maxence Grey, habitué à travailler avec la famille Black lors de ses séjours dans le pays, qui, en plus de lui fournir des soins plus adaptés, lui avait confirmé que les mandats d'arrêt britanniques n'avaient aucune valeur en France sauf s'ils étaient validés par le Conseil International des Sorciers. Quand Sirius avait enfin pu tenir sur ses jambes sans aide, Maxence le confia à un Psychomage – et accessoirement sa belle-sœur, Magalie Marquis – pour qu'il puisse évacuer le souvenir d'Azkaban tandis qu'il prenait contact avec les avocats des Black, dont la sulfureuse Myriam Brooke née Black, descendante de l'un des rares Black Cracmol qui n'avait pas été renié pour son manque de magie. A eux trois, ils remirent sur pied l'héritier Black et cerise sur le gâteau, réussirent à lui obtenir un procès devant le CIS.

Ce qui fit que dix mois après son évasion, Sirius Black était un Sorcier libre, bien portant et à peu près sain d'esprit ainsi que le nouveau lord Black. Il était maintenant temps qu'il remplisse le but premier de son « départ » de prison.

§§§§§

Harry Potter était un jeune garçon de treize ans, bientôt quatorze, mais qui semblait en faire dix à tout casser. Les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avaient inquiété quasiment personne cette année, pas même ses plus proches amis, mais heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur Neville Longbottom pour lui fournir chaque soir une tisane de sa composition pour lui permettre de se reposer un minimum. Fred et Georges Weasley avaient également aidé en lui enseignant des méthodes de relaxation ainsi qu'en lui expliquant correctement la plupart de ses cours, puisqu'il avait des problèmes de concentration à cause de l'influence des Détraqueurs. Il aimait Hermione, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle oubliait régulièrement qu'il n'avait pas fait les mêmes lectures qu'elle et que pour lui, la théorie lui était obscure sans exemple concret.

Sa troisième année avait été étrange, dans le sens où l'évasion d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban avait entraîné la mise en place des gardiens de ladite prison autour de l'école. Apparemment, il était l'un des seuls à se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation puisque si le prisonnier avait pu passer les gardiens une fois, rien ne l'empêchait de le refaire une nouvelle fois, surtout pour le tuer.

C'était l'autre point qui l'avait surpris. Le Sorcier qui s'était enfuit était celui qui avait trahi ses parents ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de retrouver sa famille et de lui lancer le sort de mort, pour les résultats qu'on connaissait tous. Curieux, il s'était renseigné discrètement – comme toujours, il adorait Hermione mais elle avait la manie de vouloir tout savoir, sauf le plus important, tout comme Ron, quand ça ne concernait pas son estomac ou le fait d'être vu avec le Survivant, le roux n'était pas intéressé – sur les méthodes qu'auraient pu utiliser ses parents pour se cacher. Il avait mis un peu de temps pour tomber sur le rituel du Fidelitas et avait relevé plusieurs points, dont celui où il fallait que les personnes qui faisaient office de Secret devaient avoir un minimum de de confiance en leur Gardien, mais aussi qu'il fallait un Lieur pour réaliser le rituel pour permettre au Secret d'être protégé par un Gardien. Le brun s'était alors tourné sur les anciennes publications de la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir ce qui a été dit lors de son procès et juste avant de prendre le train, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait aucune trace dudit procès.

Assez perturbé par cette information, il s'était enfoncé dans un silence songeur durant tout le voyage de retour, malgré le harcèlement continu de ses chers amis qui commençaient à l'agacer. Toutefois, il les salua correctement sur le quai de la gare et se dépêcha de rejoindre la partie Moldue pour que son oncle n'ait pas à attendre trop longtemps. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Vernon Dursley ne fut pas brutal et le brun put arriver une fois chez ses tuteurs sans hématomes mais il dut quand même entrer sa valise sans aucune aide.

-J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne t'aurait pas conseillé de prendre une malle standard pour Poudlard … Mais quand même, on aurait dû te proposer d'enchanter … ça !

Harry fit volte-face vers la voix qui parlait ouvertement de la magie sous le toit des Dursley. Il eut la surprise de découvrir un homme très élégant dégustant une tasse de thé devant Pétunia … qui semblait furieuse. Dudley, sans surprise, s'était terré derrière sa mère, sans se rendre compte qu'il débordait largement de tous les côtés.

-Bonsoir monsieur, salua Harry après déposé sa malle le long du placard sous l'escalier.

-Bonsoir jeune homme, salua l'homme. Je vois que tu viens de rentrer de Poudlard. Comment s'est passée ta troisième année, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Harry masqua sa surprise du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cet homme parlait de son école et les Dursley ne disaient rien ? Mieux valait limiter les dégâts.

-Vous devez vous tromper, corrigea Harry. Je vais à l'institut St Brutus, monsieur.

-Comment pourrais-tu y aller alors que tu n'as aucune infraction en tant que délinquant juvénile ? sourit l'inconnu

Harry sursauta. Depuis qu'Hagrid était venu le jour de son onzième anniversaire, Vernon avait déclaré à tout le voisinage que le brun avait été inscrit à l'institut St Brutus, une école aux méthodes dures, en continuité de sa réputation de délinquant. Naïf, Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin mais il ne s'était jamais douté que St Brutus était en fait une maison d'arrêt pour mineurs !

-Peu importe, balaya l'homme. Je me présente, maître Matthew Lawrence, avocat.

Méfiant, Harry s'approcha et prit la carte de visite qu'on lui tendait.

-Qu'est-ce que ma famille et moi pouvons faire pour vous, monsieur ? demanda Harry

-Je suis ici à propos de ton héritage, jeune homme, sourit Matthew. En tant que tutrice légale, ta tante doit nous accompagner. Bien évidemment, ton oncle et ton cousin sont les bienvenus. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour nous rendre dans mon étude.

Harry regarda sa tante qui hocha sèchement la tête. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas le choix et elle voulait sûrement qu'il débarrasse le plancher le plus vite possible.

-Je vous suis, fit Harry.

-Parfait ! fit Matthew en se levant. Ma voiture sera bien plus confortable. Elle est juste devant la porte. Allons-y.

-Passez devant, fit Harry.

Tandis que sa famille et l'avocat quittaient la maison, Harry vérifia qu'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette sur lui. C'était une mesure de précaution qu'il avait prise depuis son retour de deuxième année, après avoir vu ses affaires enfermées tout un été et Dobby entrer chez lui sans son autorisation. Même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, il se sentait plus rassuré de l'avoir à portée de main.

Une longue limousine les attendait et tous grimpèrent dedans. Faisant fi de sa peur, Dudley dévalisa le minibar sous le regard consterné de Matthew Lawrence devant ses mauvaises manières. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps et ils descendirent du véhicule pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'un des quartiers des affaires de la City. Ils empruntèrent un ascenseur pour monter une quinzaine d'étages puis ils furent introduits dans une luxueuse pièce.

-Bien, parlons peu mais parlons bien, sourit Matthew en s'installant derrière le bureau. Avez-vous déjà vu ce document, madame Dursley ?

Pétunia s'empara de la feuille et fronça des sourcils.

-Non, assura Pétunia. D'ailleurs, je m'étais étonnée de ne pas l'avoir eu après avoir récupéré le gamin ! Mais quand j'ai fait les démarches pour signaler sa présence chez moi, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes.

-Bien, fit Matthew. Monsieur Dursley, est-ce que vous reconnaissez ce document ?

Vernon marmonna dans sa barbe en lisant ce qu'on lui donnait.

-Parce que vous pensiez sérieusement que nous allions nous occuper de ce monstre sans compensation ? grogna Vernon

Pétunia et Harry le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Vernon leur avait toujours répété qu'Harry leur coûtait bien trop cher car il avait une famille à soutenir. Mais s'il avait reçu une rente, cela changeait beaucoup de choses !

-Je suis la seule tutrice du garçon, fit Pétunia. Comment se fait-il que ce soit Vernon qui ait touché une rente pour lui ? Ça aurait dû être moi !

-Vous avez à la fois raison et tort, déclara Matthew. Oui, en tant que parente par le sang, vous deviez être la seule tutrice d'Harry Potter. Mais il y a un point que vous ignorez.

-Lequel ? demanda Pétunia

-Vous n'avez jamais été la tutrice d'Harry Potter, révéla Matthew avec un sourire carnassier.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet.

Molly Weasley venait de le prévenir que son fils Ron avait eu une réponse concernant l'invitation qu'il avait lancée à Harry Potter pour l'accompagner à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulait en Angleterre cet été mais qu'il s'agissait d'un refus catégorique. Le directeur aurait aimé que le brun se rende à cet événement avec la famille rousse car il avait fait en sorte que pour sa première sortie officielle – déguisée en sortie de loisir, cela va sans dire – il montre clairement où allait ses préférences et les Weasley étaient bien connus pour être de très fidèles alliés à lui.

Alors que la finale était pour le surlendemain et que le Survivant aurait dû se trouver avec les Weasley le soir même, le directeur n'y tint plus et décida de se rendre au domicile du jeune garçon pour tenter de le convaincre d'y aller. Mais quand il arriva, il fut surpris de découvrir que la maison était totalement fermée. Comprenant que la famille était partie en vacances, il se rendit chez Arabella Figg, qui habitait au coin de la rue, et il avait découvert que cette dernière se trouvait à l'hôpital Moldu depuis deux mois pour maladie. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être le Survivant.

Inquiet et ne sachant pas où se renseigner pour connaître la localisation de l'enfant par des moyens légaux, le directeur rentra.

§§§§§

-Mon cher garçon, assieds-toi je t'en prie, fit Albus Dumbledore le lendemain de la rentrée scolaire.

Harry prit place comme demandé et refusa le bonbon au citron qu'il lui proposa.

-Bien, fit Albus. Je ne savais pas que tu partais en vacances cet été.

-Moi non plus, sourit Harry. Mais ma tante et mon oncle avaient été invités par une vieille connaissance et ils ne pouvaient pas refuser.

-Je suis venu le 23 août, expliqua Albus. Tu étais déjà parti.

-L'invitation de Ron est arrivée au moment où nous partions, expliqua Harry. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui répondre. Nous sommes revenus le 30 août.

-Comment as-tu fait pour tes affaires scolaires ? demanda Albus

-J'y suis allé avant, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu partais ? demanda Albus

-Pourquoi j'aurais dû vous prévenir ? demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils. J'étais avec ma famille. Cela ne concerne en rien le monde Sorcier, non ?

-Mais il y a encore des personnes qui doivent t'en vouloir … protesta Albus.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez pas dû me renvoyer chez les Dursley, pointa Harry. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je dois y aller. Bonne journée, professeur.

Le garçon fila sans attendre son reste, laissant le directeur bouche bée.

§§§§§

-Harry Potter, souffla Albus Dumbledore.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent de quatorze ans.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulait à Poudlard et en ce soir du 31 octobre, les Champions avaient été sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu : Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum pour Dumstrang et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard. Mais visiblement, quelqu'un voulait qu'une quatrième école fantôme concoure et Harry Potter en était le représentant.

-Vas-y, siffla Hermione.

Cela permit à Harry de sortir de son choc.

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua avec humeur Ron. Tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe, tu as été choisi donc tu dois y aller, non ?

Harry ne put se retenir de lui jeter un regard mauvais au roux. Lui et sa fichue jalousie commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

-Je ne veux pas participer à cette compétition, déclara froidement Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, intervint Albus. Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe donc vous devez participer.

-Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe ! articula Harry

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, insista Albus. Un contrat magique a été établi, vous devez l'honorer.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, grinça Harry en se mettant debout.

Mais alors que tous croyaient qu'il allait rejoindre les autres champions, Harry brandit sa baguette.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, scanda Harry.

-NON HARRY ! s'exclama Albus sous les cris d'horreurs de la plupart des élèves et de quelques professeurs alors qu'un filet de magie sortait de l'adolescent

-Je jure sur ma magie que je n'ai demandé à personne de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, continua Harry.

Un deuxième filet sortit du brun.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je ne veux pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, termina Harry.

Un troisième filet sortit et il y eut une explosion de lumière. Quand tout le monde put voir de nouveau, Harry attendit quelques instants avant de pointer sa baguette sur la table devant lui.

- _Wigardium Leviosa_ !

La carafe s'éleva au-dessus de la tête des élèves qui regardèrent l'objet, bouche bée.

-Maintenant que nous avons établi que je n'avais pas perdu ma magie et donc, que ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis mon nom dans cette coupe, je n'ai pas à aller rejoindre les autres Champions puisque j'ai été désigné contre mon gré, grinça Harry. J'espère que vous allez découvrir qui a tenu à ce que je participe à un Tournoi qui pourrait s'avérer mortel.

Le brun quitta sa place et se dirigea vers les grandes portes.

-Ah, pendant que j'y pense, sourit Harry en s'arrêtant. Vous nous avez rappelé sur tous les tons que le tournoi était réservé qu'aux personnes majeures et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore mineur. Vous venez également de dire qu'un contrat magique était établi entre la Coupe et le champion qui devait participer au Tournoi. Or, à moins que la loi ait changé entre temps, aucun mineur magique ne peut signer de contrat magique sauf en présence de ses tuteurs devant la loi et la Magie et avec leur accord. En regardant bien, aucune personne dans cette pièce n'est mon tuteur. Donc je suis curieux de savoir comment vous auriez pu me faire participer au Tournoi.

Et il quitta la Grande Salle.

§§§§§

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut largement éclipsé par la disparition d'Harry Potter.

Ou plutôt, son départ de Poudlard.

En effet, ses camarades avaient sonné l'alerte quand le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient aperçus que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Le château entier avait été fouillé mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Albus Dumbledore avait voulu annuler le Tournoi mais les directeurs des deux autres écoles étaient montés au créneau en lui rappelant que c'était lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'il soit remis au goût du jour donc qu'il fallait qu'il assume ses responsabilités.

Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie anglais, paniqua complètement et voulut envoyer tous les Aurors à la recherche du jeune garçon, y compris ceux qui devaient enquêter sur les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mais Amelia Bones lui avait sèchement rappelé que ce n'était pas à lui d'affecter les ordres de ses Aurors et qu'il avait intérêt à se calmer avant qu'elle ne se fâche.

Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley furent moqués par la majorité de l'école, surtout quand on savait qu'ils se vantaient ces dernières années d'être toujours avec leur célèbre ami qui visiblement, les avait abandonnés.

Pendant que le monde Sorcier paniquait à la perte de son idole, personne, mis à part trois personnes, n'avait pensé à lui envoyer une lettre pour savoir s'il allait bien …

§§§§§

-Sirius troisième du nom Black, lord Black, et Harrison Potter, lord Potter, Héritier Black, annonça le majordome.

L'entrée des deux personnages se fit dans le silence le plus complet. En effet, Sirius Black était recherché pour s'être enfui de la prison d'Azkaban et Harry Potter pour avoir quitté l'école à Halloween dernier. Et tous les deux se présentaient à la cérémonie de Yule comme si de rien n'était ?! Malheureusement pour les plus vindicatifs, personne ne pouvait porter atteinte aux invités comme aux hôtes durant une cérémonie magique.

Lord et Héritier se dirigèrent vers leur hôtesse du jour, lady Augusta Longbottom, devant laquelle ils firent une grande révérence pour la saluer.

-Milady, s'inclinèrent Sirius et Harry.

-Milords, salua Augusta. Soyez les bienvenues à la cérémonie de Yule.

-C'est un honneur pour nous de Lui rendre hommage, sourit Sirius.

-Aujourd'hui entre tous, les anciennes querelles n'ont pas lieu d'être, assura Augusta. Amusez-vous.

-Merci milady, fit Harry.

Tous les deux s'inclinèrent devant la matriarche avant de prendre congé. Les murmures s'élevèrent alors, la plupart ne comprenant pas la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

-Je peux te laisser ? chuchota Sirius

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, haussa des épaules Harry. Il faut qu'avant la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde sache la vérité. Je m'occupe de Poudlard, toi du Magenmagot. Nous avons perdu trop de temps.

-C'est vrai, soupira Sirius. Sois sage.

-Ce n'est pas moi le Maraudeur, ricana Harry.

-Mais tu es le fils de l'un d'eux, rétorqua Sirius.

Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer. Sirius préféra opter pour sa cousine lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers Neville. Après les salutations d'usage, le châtain le traîna vers une alcôve.

-Je ne savais pas que tu serais invité, sourit Neville.

-Sirius avait demandé à ta grand-mère de garder le secret, répondit Harry.

-C'est donc pour cela que la cérémonie se passe en Irlande, ricana Neville. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je vous voie.

-Quel dommage que tous les chefs d'accusation britanniques n'aient aucune valeur hors de leurs frontières, railla Harry.

Tous les Sang Pur savaient que les cérémonies Sorcières étaient interdites sur le territoire britannique depuis que Dumbledore avait pris le pouvoir sur Poudlard et par extension sur le Ministère. Plus exactement, la plupart des rituels accomplis pendant les cérémonies Sorcières avaient été catégorisés « de magie noire » et donc, rendus illégaux. Pour pouvoir célébrer la Magie sans problème avec la justice, ils les organisaient à tour de rôle dans les pays voisins. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'une cérémonie Sorcière n'avait pas eu lieu aussi près des frontières britanniques. Tous s'étaient alors accordés que la seule qui aurait pu en prendre la responsabilité sans qu'on lui en tienne rigueur était bien Augusta Longbottom.

Quand Sirius avait découvert l'invitation peu après avoir été innocenté, il avait pris contact avec Augusta pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il lui avait révélé qu'il n'avait jamais eu de procès en Grande Bretagne mais aux yeux de la Magie, symbolisé par le CIS, il était libre de toutes les charges dont on l'avait accusé. Si on vérifiait dans les archives du Ministère – ce qu'il avait fait – dans le dossier Sirius Black, on pouvait voir l'ordre d'emprisonnement mais également le procès-verbal du procès **_postérieur_** à son emprisonnement qui le déclarait innocent de la mort de Lily et James Potter, des treize Moldus ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que de l'accusation d'appartenance au mouvement Mangemort. Il comptait sur la cérémonie pour révéler ce qui s'était réellement passé mais surtout, rappeler certains points qui avaient été occultés à dessein au moment de son emprisonnement.

Dont celui qu'il était le parrain d'Harry Potter _selon les anciens rites_.

La plupart des personnes qui fréquentaient à l'époque les Potter savaient qu'il était le parrain de leur fils. Mais les Sang Pur devaient se douter que les Potter, Sang Pur également, n'auraient jamais laissé une telle faille dans leur protection, surtout dans une époque où tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Le parrainage obéissait à un rituel bien précis chez les Sang Pur ce qui en faisait un lien magique et le Sorcier lambda, pour copier les Sang Pur, nommait les parrains de leurs enfants par une cérémonie symbolique. Quand Sirius avait été emprisonné, les Sang Pur avaient toujours eu ce doute et comme ils n'avaient jamais eu accès au compte-rendu du procès – inexistant, quel dommage ! – leurs soupçons n'avaient jamais pu être confirmés. Mais si Sirius était bien parrain devant la Magie d'Harry Potter, jamais il n'aurait pu livrer les Potter à Voldemort et surtout, jamais il n'aurait pu le nommer Héritier des Black.

-Le fumier ! siffla Narcissa en entendant les explications de son cousin. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas eu de procès !

-A quoi pouvait servir toute cette mise en scène ? demanda Lucius, perdu

-Tu viens de me faire revoir ma vision des blondes, Lucius, ricana Sirius. Tu es sûre que la couleur ne lui est pas monté au cerveau à ton homme, Cissy ?

-La paix, Siri ! claqua Narcissa. Si Sirius est bien le parrain devant la Magie du jeune Potter, il ne pouvait pas livrer la famille à Voldemort sous peine de se voir consumé par sa magie, exact ?

-Oui, confirma Lucius.

-En cas de décès des parents, à qui revient la garde d'un enfant ? continua Narcissa

-A sa plus proche … fit Lucius avant de s'arrêter.

-A sa plus proche famille, termina Narcissa. Or, avec le lien de parrainage, Sirius est devenu un membre à part entière de la famille Potter, ce qui fait de lui la personne chez laquelle le jeune Potter aurait dû vivre à la mort de ses parents.

-Si on avait donné un véritable procès à Black, il l'aurait gagné haut la main grâce au lien de parrainage, comprit Lucius. Mais comme on l'avait emprisonné directement, il ne pouvait pas faire valoir ses droits sur Potter.

-Et voilà comment on a un Potter dévoué à la cause de Dumbledore, termina Sirius. J'ai récupéré la garde de mon filleul dès que j'ai pu.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Narcissa

-Cet été, sourit Sirius. Il m'a été très facile de trouver son adresse ainsi que d'expliquer à ceux qui avaient la garde de mon filleul jusqu'ici qu'ils pouvaient très bien être accusé de kidnapping d'un enfant magique. Ils m'ont donné toutes les informations que je voulais, y compris le nom de la personne qui les avait payés pour qu'ils gardent Harry. Je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec eux.

Sirius avait parlé assez fort pour que ceux qui étaient autour d'eux puissent entendre sa version des faits et qu'ils puissent la répandre en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Mais pourquoi avoir quitté Poudlard ? demanda Neville

-Je ne voulais pas participer au Tournoi, rappela Harry. Le directeur a dit que dès le moment où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe, un contrat magique avait été établi. Or, en tant que mineur, je ne peux rien signer tant que mon tuteur n'est pas présent et ne m'a pas donné son accord.

-Comment il aurait pu faire ? s'étonna Neville

-Je l'ai découvert cet été, soupira Harry. Ma tante Pétunia est ma tutrice légale mais elle a signé un contrat comme quoi dès que je mettais un pied dans le monde Sorcier, ma tutelle passait à un Sorcier, ici Dumbledore.

-Une minute, fit Neville. Une tutelle ne peut pas être scindée en deux !

-C'est illégal, confirma Harry. Mais dans le cas de ma participation au Tournoi, le directeur faisait office de tuteur. C'est pour cela qu'il pouvait insister pour me faire participer.

-Mais comme tu es parti … fit Neville.

-Le contrat était caduque, confirma Harry. Mais il l'était déjà avant puisque Dumbledore n'a jamais été mon tuteur légal.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-Simple, sourit Harry. A la mort de mes parents, ma garde devait revenir à ma famille la plus proche. Dumbledore a pensé qu'il s'agissait de ma tante Pétunia, en tant que sœur de ma mère et il a établi le contrat pour récupérer ma tutelle dès que je serais dans le monde Sorcier. Mais ce n'était pas elle ma plus proche famille.

-Alors, c'était qui ? demanda Neville

-Sirius Black, répondit Harry. Mon parrain devant la Magie.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de compréhension.

-Donc qui ne pouvait pas te faire de mal ce qui remet en cause toute l'accusation qui veut qu'il ait livré tes parents à Tu Sais Qui, comprit Neville. Ok, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi avoir quitté l'école ?

-Si un directeur te force à participer à un tournoi mortel alors qu'il avait prévenu qu'il n'était réservé qu'aux plus de dix-sept ans, est-ce que tu te sentirais en sécurité ? demanda Harry. De toute façon, ça avait été convenu avec Sirius. Mais je devais partir qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Poudlard ne peut rien m'apprendre, dans le sens où son programme est obsolète. Dans un sens, le professeur Maugrey avait raison : nous sommes très en retard, mais pas dans le programme établi par le Ministère de la Magie anglais mais par rapport à toutes les écoles du monde. Notre niveau actuel ne vaut pas mieux que celui des premières années.

Neville hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué ce fait et c'était pour cela qu'il avait des cours de soutien l'été et qu'il étudiait en parallèle pendant l'année scolaire. Mais il se gardait bien de montrer ses véritables capacités. Hermione était sympa mais infernale quand on se montrait meilleur qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment alors ? demanda Neville

-J'ai deux précepteurs, grimaça Harry. Le premier me remet à niveau pour que je puisse prétendre à entrer en cinquième année sereinement. Le deuxième m'enseigne toute l'étiquette Sorcière et Sang Pur. Comme je pars de zéro, c'est compliqué.

-Comment ça, tu pars de zéro ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-J'étais coupé du monde Sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard, rappela Harry. L'école ne donne pas ces cours donc comment j'aurais pu apprendre ?

-Tu as passé la majorité de tes étés chez les Weasley, répondit Neville. La coutume veut que les élèves élevés dans le monde Moldu soient reçus dans des familles Sorcières pour apprendre les traditions Sorcières. Les Sang Pur en particulier n'y dérogent jamais.

-Visiblement, Molly Prewett manque à tous ses devoirs, renifla Narcissa en apprenant les mesures qu'avait prises Sirius pour son filleul.

Lucius hocha la tête. Il avait côtoyé sur les bancs de l'école Arthur Weasley, septième fils de Cedrella Weasley anciennement Black. Même désargenté, Arthur était aux faits des us et coutumes Sang Pur et avait enseigné à ses cinq premiers fils.

-Le retard était monstrueux, soupira Sirius. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas un professeur de danse ?

-Si tu le permets, je vais m'en occuper, proposa Narcissa.

-Narcissa ! s'indigna Lucius

-C'est un Potter, soupira Narcissa, imitant son mari. Mais il reste un Sang Pur, l'un des nôtres !

-C'est une famille de la Lumière ! siffla Lucius

-Et depuis quand sont-ils nos ennemis ? rétorqua Narcissa

Lucius allait répliquer quand il se tut, la situation s'éclairant.

-Oui Lucius, railla Narcissa. Les familles de la Lumière et les familles sombres sont devenues ennemies depuis que Dumbledore l'a déclaré. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à vaincre Grindelwald et qu'il ne nous impose sa vision des choses, nos relations étaient bien plus sereines ! Regarde le mariage des grands-parents du jeune Potter. Est-ce que tu penses qu'aujourd'hui, un Potter et une Black auraient pu faire la même chose ? Non ! Parce que Dumbledore a enfoncé dans le crâne de certains que la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire » ne doivent pas se mélanger. Quand avons-nous oublié que la magie est Une ? Depuis que Dumbledore fait sa loi !

Lucius faillit se reculer d'un pas devant la ferveur de sa femme. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort, Dumbledore avait imposé beaucoup de choses fausses ou plutôt, faussées. Il sera ardu de le faire comprendre et de les corriger.

Le blond se racla la gorge et préféra passer à un autre sujet.

-Comment as-tu pu récupérer ton titre ? demanda Lucius. Je te pensais renié.

-Et qui a dit cela ? sourit Sirius

-Eh bien, quand tu es arrivé en septième année, c'était ce qui se chuchotait parmi les élèves, haussa des épaules Lucius.

-Mais aucune annonce parmi les Sang Pur, assura Sirius.

Lucius réfléchit avant de concéder. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais il était vrai que seules les rumeurs avaient déclaré Sirius renié de sa famille. De plus, en étant marié à une Black, il aurait très bien pu avoir la réponse rapidement !

-Tante Walburga voulait que Regulus ait un peu plus la prestance d'un Sang Pur comme elle l'imaginait, sourit Narcissa. Elle voulait qu'il ressemble plus au _Lord_. C'est pour cela qu'elle le présentait de plus en plus comme l'héritier. Avec les résultats qu'on connait.

Tous prirent un air sombre. Regulus Acturus Black avait été tué sous les ordres de Voldemort. Walburga, sa mère, n'avait jamais autant regretté ses choix.

-Donc … se reprit Lucius. Tu n'as jamais été renié ?

-Jamais, assura Sirius. Au pire, je serais passé d'Héritier Black à Enfant Black, mais rien d'aussi grave qu'un reniement, surtout pour m'être simplement enfui de chez moi. Ou sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu reprendre mon titre ni nommer Harry comme Héritier.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Narcissa. Car ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es présent ce soir ?

-Je vais pousser Dumbledore à la faute, gronda Sirius. Sans lui, beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer autrement, à commencer par la mort de Lily et James. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec des détails aujourd'hui. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que vous confirmiez que je suis libre et à la tête du clan Black, qu'Harry est en vie, mon héritier mais également à la tête du clan Potter.

-Et ensuite, tu aviseras en fonction des conséquences, sourit Narcissa. Tu n'as pas changé.

-Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon, ricana Sirius. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à terminer pour faire trembler un vieux fou.

§§§§§

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! rugit une voix

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter. Il se doutait qu'en rencontrant Neville, Fred et Georges à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il allait tomber sur ses chers ex meilleurs amis. Cependant, il était curieux de savoir comment ils l'avaient trouvé puisque même les jumeaux lui avaient appris qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce coin du village.

Soupirant lourdement, le brun se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda fixement les deux intrus. Perturbés par les yeux verts dépourvus de lunettes dans lesquels il n'y avait aucune culpabilité, leur colère tomba drastiquement au point de se sentir rapidement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron, salua froidement Harry. Je vais bien, merci de vous en soucier.

Cela suffit pour qu'Hermione reprenne du poil de la bête. En quelques enjambées, elle se planta devant la table du brun et le foudroya du regard.

-Ne nous parle pas comme ça ! siffla Hermione. Nous sommes tes amis et tu as quitté l'école sur un coup de tête ! Comment tu vas faire pour passer tes examens ?!

-En faisant comme toutes les personnes qui font leur scolarité à la maison, je me suis inscrit à la session de juillet, répliqua froidement Harry.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule session d'examens et elle a lieu à Poudlard, assura Hermione.

-Tu en es sûre ou c'est parce que le professeur Dumbledore te l'a dit ? grinça Harry

Hermione ouvrit la bouche … pour la refermer. En effet, c'était le directeur qui le lui avait dit quand elle s'était inquiétée pour les examens de son ami. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier dans ses sacro-saints livres.

-Quand même ! éclata Ron. Tu nous as abandonnés sans rien dire ! Tu ne nous as même pas donné de nouvelles !

-Vous n'en avez pas demandé non plus, rappela Harry.

-Tu n'as même pas répondu au professeur Dumbledore ! accusa Hermione

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il me contacte, répliqua sèchement Harry. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Toutes les personnes qui ont demandé de mes nouvelles ont reçu des réponses de ma part. Comme Neville, Fred et Georges ici présents.

-Mais nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, protesta Hermione.

-Alors avec vous, pas la peine d'avoir d'ennemis, vous faites parfaitement l'affaire, railla Harry. Parce que vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant que vous assurez à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis qu'un lâche pour m'être enfui après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour mettre mon nom dans la Coupe ? Ou que je suis parti pour apprendre la magie « noire » et devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous osez me reprocher de ne pas avoir envoyé de mes nouvelles alors que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de m'écrire pour me demander comment j'allais ? Vous avez perdu votre place de meilleurs amis quand vous avez exigé que je me conduise comme vous le vouliez et non comme moi je suis. Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus, ni à cette table et encore moins dans ma vie. Adieu !

L'instant suivant, les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant le salon de thé qui venait de refermer sa porte sur eux.

§§§§§

Comme la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était ouverte au public, beaucoup de monde se pressa à Poudlard.

Ce qui fut plus surprenant, ce fut la présence d'Harry Potter. Dès qu'il l'apprit, Albus Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau mais curieusement – sans commentaire – il ne s'y rendit pas.

Comme le Tournoi commençait, le directeur ne pouvait le tirer par la peau du cou pour exiger du jeune homme qu'il s'explique de sa disparition mais il se promettait de le faire une fois le champion déclaré.

Trois heures plus tard, Viktor Krum avait été mis sous Imperium, Fleur Delacour avait été soumise au Doloris par le précédent et Cédric Diggory avait récupéré la coupe qui s'était avéré être un Portauloin et était revenu dix minutes plus tard, mort.

Pendant qu'il gérait la catastrophe, il n'avait pas vu Harry s'éclipser, un sourire aux lèvres …

§§§§§

-Le pire, c'est qu'on n'a rien eu à faire, rit Sirius.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Quand le brun avait exprimé sa volonté de se rendre à Poudlard pour assister à la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Sirius avait exigé qu'il ait une escorte bien fournie. Amelia Bones avait alors accepté qu'il accompagne les Aurors Internationaux dépêchés par le Conseil International des Sorciers qui y assistaient également en qualité d'observateurs. Dès que les barrières végétales étaient tombées, l'un d'entre eux avait raccompagné Harry chez lui tandis que les autres s'étaient mêlés aux rares Aurors présents pour la sécurité et avaient fait leurs premières constatations. Rapidement, ils avaient établi la liste des sorts que chaque champion avait reçu ainsi que la signature magique des agresseurs puis ils s'étaient rendus sur le lieu où le jeune Diggory avait visiblement été tué en relevant préalablement la destination du Portauloin. Le cimetière n'ayant pas été nettoyé, il leur avait été facile de découvrir le retour de Voldemort ainsi que de déterminer la présence de ceux qui étaient au courant et qui furent interrogés dans les heures qui suivirent. Grâce à l'aide de Lucius Malfoy et de Severus Snape, les Aurors du CIS purent appréhender Voldemort et durent abattre Nagini qui les avait attaqués. Ils capturèrent également Peter Pettigrow, recherché pour les meurtres de treize Moldus, de Lily et de James Potter et derrière l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black. Grâce à la branche égyptienne du CIS, la présence des Horcruxes de Voldemort fut révélée et ils furent récupérés rapidement, même celui qui se trouvait en Harry. Ils réintégrèrent leur propriétaire qui dut expliquer ses actes et le CIS décida de le juger et de le condamner au Jugement de Magia dès qu'il aurait avoué tous ses crimes.

Tout cela en à peine deux mois.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait compris que Voldemort était de retour avec la mort du jeune Diggory et il tentait de faire renaître l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation qui avait lutté en son temps contre celle de Voldemort. Péniblement, il avait rassemblé quelques personnes, notamment les anciens de l'Ordre, et les avait convaincus de se battre à nouveau contre Voldemort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la rentrée scolaire.

Alors qu'il allait introduire la Répartition, des Aurors Internationaux étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle et l'avaient arrêté pour mise en danger de mineurs. Avant même que qui que ce soit n'ait pu faire un geste, il avait été traîné devant le CIS et il avait dû s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il soit intervenu dans la succession des Potter alors qu'il n'en avait ni le droit et encore moins le devoir. Ne pouvant se justifier, Dumbledore avait voulu abattre sa dernière carte maîtresse en assurant que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il était le seul dont il avait peur mais le CIS lui avait simplement montré ledit Voldemort alourdi de chaînes d'anti-magie et lui avait signalé qu'il l'avait arrêté voilà quelques semaines et que ses suivants étaient en train d'être interrogés sous Veritaserum en ce moment même. Ne voulant pas qu'il ne s'échappe, le CIS l'avait également condamné au Jugement de Magia qui lui avait également permis de connaître tous ses méfaits.

Six mois après son arrestation, le Jugement était toujours actif, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de choses à se reprocher.

L'une des premières choses que le CIS avait noté dans ses aveux, c'était le nombre de fois que Dumbledore s'était rendu au Ministère pour « convaincre » le Ministre de ne pas mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Après enquête, il avait donc découvert un gigantesque réseau de corruption et il avait fait le ménage, notamment en virant Cornelius Fudge et sa fidèle secrétaire Dolores Ombrage – qui avait été nommée à la tête de Poudlard en remplacement de Dumbledore et qui avait été surprise en train de torturer les élèves à l'aide d'une Plume de Sang, artefact interdit, pendant les retenues qu'elle donnait – ainsi que de nombreux hauts fonctionnaires qui n'étaient pas à leurs postes grâce à leurs capacités.

Rapidement, une fois le ménage terminé, il rendit public le fait que Sirius était innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait et qu'il avait récupéré la garde d'Harry Potter qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre. Parce que c'était à cause de son évasion que tout ce mécanisme s'était enclenché.

-Pendant que j'y pense, fit Sirius en reprenant son souffle, j'ai trouvé deux contrats de mariage à ton nom dans les coffres de Dumbledore.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que celui avec cette chère Ginny Weasley.

-Il y est, confirma Sirius. L'autre est avec Hermione Granger.

-PARDON ?! s'étouffa Harry

Il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec Hermione et Ron quand ils lui avaient reproché de ne pas passer l'année des BUSES à Poudlard puis de n'avoir rien fait pour aider Dumbledore « qui avait tellement fait pour lui ». Le brun s'était fait une joie de leur envoyer l'article du CIS concernant les méfaits de Dumbledore en soulignant les passages où il s'était immiscé dans sa vie et pas pour son bien-être.

-C'est logique, fit Sirius. Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'elle ne prenait en compte que ce qu'il y avait écrit dans les livres et ce que les figures d'autorité affirmaient. Bien manipulée, elle pouvait toujours obéir à Dumbledore pour le plus grand Bien.

Harry ne pouvait que concéder ce fait.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, fit Sirius en se levant. La fin de la sortie est pour quand ?

-Dans une demi-heure, répondit Harry en regardant sa montre.

Contrairement à Poudlard, l'académie de Rubis permettait à ses élèves de sortir tous les week-ends, pour peu qu'ils respectent le couvre-feu. Sirius avait convaincu Harry de poursuivre ses études dans cette école privée Sorcière en Suisse pour ne pas se faire harceler à Poudlard mais aussi pour rattraper son retard scolaire dû aux programmes obsolètes de son ancienne école. Il en profitait ainsi pour rendre visite à son filleul une fois par semaine et lui donner des nouvelles de leur pays.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec ? demanda Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es mon tuteur et donc, c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

-Je les ai déchirés, tu t'en doutes bien, renifla Sirius. Et je compte leur faire une blague à la Maraudeur. Avec ton accord, bien entendu.

-Dis toujours, fit Harry.

-Ça te dit des fiançailles torrides avec Draco Malfoy ? ricana Sirius

-Draco … Malfoy … articula Harry. Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ? On se déteste !

-Non, vous détestiez les images que vous aviez de l'autre, corrigea Sirius. Narcissa est partante pour donner une bonne leçon à Lucius depuis sa cellule.

-Quelle est ton excuse ? grogna Harry

-Je reçois beaucoup de propositions de mariage mais celle qui a la palme est une certaine Molly Weasley, railla Sirius. Sa petite Ginny serait parfaite pour devenir la future lady Potter-Black.

-Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on utilise mon nom complet, nota Harry.

-C'est ce qui m'a fait m'intéresser de plus près à cette proposition, en plus du contrat de mariage, confirma Sirius. J'ai vérifié, elle bénéficiait des largesses de Dumbledore. Neville m'a également confirmé qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'étiquette Sorcière. Si elle veut représenter les maisons Black et Potter, elle peut repasser. Alors, que penses-tu de mon idée ?

-Malfoy, il en dit quoi ? soupira Harry

-Il se pourrait que ça l'arrange pour se débarrasser d'un contrat de mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, ricana Sirius.

-On va d'abord en discuter tous les deux, tempéra Harry. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre et je ne veux pas que tu mettes ton nez dedans !

-Mais euh ! protesta Sirius

Ils éclatèrent de rire.


	4. L'union des ennemis

**_L'union des ennemis_**

-Ce sera une bonne blague, assura James.

-Mais on ne met pas Sirius et Remus au courant ? demanda Peter. Ça va quand même se passer dans la Cabane Hurlante !

-Sirius ne sait pas mentir, renifla James. Et Remus sait toujours quand Sirius ment. Non, ils ne seront pas au courant. Bon, fais le guet, il faut que je lance Servilus sur notre piste …

Sirius se retira dans l'ombre. Comme toujours, il avait accompagné Remus pour un bilan médical trois jours avant la pleine lune. Comme certains examens devaient durer plus longtemps, Poppy Pomfrey lui avait prié de vider les lieux pour les deux prochaines heures. Fraîchement Animagus, son odorat était encore affûté et alors qu'il passait devant un couloir, il avait reconnu les odeurs de James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il avait compris qu'ils complotaient tous les deux. Or, leurs plans, ils les faisaient généralement tous les quatre ensembles. Il avait donc écouté et maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que Remus et lui n'allaient pas être de la partie, il lui fallait savoir de quoi il était question exactement.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les blagues de leur groupe se focalisaient sur une partie bien précise de la population de Poudlard. Durant leurs quatre premières années, les Maraudeurs, comme ils s'appelaient, faisaient des blagues sur toute l'école mais depuis leur entrée en cinquième année, James les incitait à en faire surtout sur les Serpentards. Sirius avait bien noté que son ami s'acharnait sur l'un de leurs camarades, Severus Snape. Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir pourquoi quand on savait que James courait après la meilleure amie de Snape, Lily Evans. Les amitiés inter maisons n'étaient pas rares mais il n'était pas courant de voir un Serpentard être ami avec une Née Moldue. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas les Vert et Argent qui faisaient le plus pression pour que cette amitié « hors norme » soit rompue.

Pour masquer sa jalousie, James avait utilisé de nombreuses excuses, comme ses tenues de seconde main, ses cheveux graisseux ou son teint un peu cireux. Mais quand, au début de l'année scolaire, il avait utilisé l'excuse que Snape faisait sûrement de la magie noire, Sirius avait commencé à ouvrir les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

Provenant d'une famille dite sombre, il connaissait les véritables applications de ce qu'on appelait la magie noire et il savait qu'elle n'avait rien de maléfique. Il ne l'utilisait que très peu, non pas par conviction mais parce que d'un, les détecteurs de l'école lui assureraient un renvoi immédiat, et de deux, il souffrait d'une intolérance magique rare. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il allait aussi souvent chez les Potter l'été car il était invariablement malade chez lui, les murs étant gorgés de magies sombres. Pendant ses séjours, il avait souvent entendu parler les parents de James concernant les effets néfastes de certains sorts qu'ils rencontraient dans leurs métiers respectifs – Esther Potter était Médicomage et suivait secrètement Sirius tandis qu'Harold Potter était chef des Aurors – mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé qu'ils étaient farouchement contre les magies occultes.

D'ailleurs, James n'aurait jamais dû dire que Snape faisait de la magie noire mais qu'il était versé dans les magies occultes. Les Sang Pur, qu'ils aient une préférence ou non pour les magies occultes, apprenaient à leurs enfants que la Magie était Une et donc, que magie « blanche » et magie « noire » n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui faisait la distinction et malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de supporters.

Albus Dumbledore.

L'actuel directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas du tout les faveurs des Sang Pur. En effet, il avait réduit les possibilités des jeunes Sorciers et avait fait remanier certains programmes pour qu'ils correspondent à ses convictions et non à ce que devraient savoir les plus jeunes. Sirius ne s'en était pas préoccupé mais maintenant que James reprenait ses propres mots, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Discrètement, il se mit à suivre James et finalement, ce dernier tomba sur Severus Snape qu'il provoqua et avec lequel il se battit. Dès qu'il entendit du monde arriver dans leur direction, le brun s'enfuit et Sirius comprit que si Snape ne disparaissait pas dans les prochains instants, il allait avoir de graves ennuis, si c'était bien le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait bien dans leur direction.

Il se décida rapidement et sortit de sa cachette.

-Black ! cracha Severus

-McGo arrive ! siffla Sirius. Suis-moi !

-Non ! refusa Severus

-Ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! gronda Sirius. En plus, je dois te parler.

Severus finit par accepter, surtout en entendant des bruits de pas. Sirius le traîna vers le passage secret le plus proche et ils retinrent leur respiration pendant que leur professeur passait près d'eux. Quand les bruits décrurent, ils purent respirer.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te remercier, cingla Severus. C'est à cause de toi et de ta petite bande …

-Remettons les choses en place, coupa Sirius. C'est James qui s'en est pris à toi et qui le fait depuis le début de l'année. Remus et moi on préfère s'en prendre à tout le monde.

Severus dut concéder ce point. Quand Potter s'attaquait à lui, il n'y avait que Pettigrow qui se réjouissait de son malheur. Black et Lupin ne semblaient pas être au courant ou s'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Severus en commençant à se passer du baume sur les bras

-James semble convaincu que tu t'adonnes aux magies occultes, hésita Sirius. Quel est ton niveau réel en potions ?

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas de but en blanc lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante dans trois jours ! D'un, ce n'était pas à lui de révéler la véritable affection de Remus et de deux, il ne fallait surtout pas que l'échec du petit plan de James ne soit attribué à Sirius.

-Il est bon, avoua Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents m'ont donné un livre de potions et il y en a une qui m'intéresse, déclara Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas la rater.

-Je croyais que tu étais en froid avec ta famille, railla Severus. Que c'était pour cette raison que tu passes tous tes étés chez les Potter. Enfin, c'est d'après Pettigrow.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Il était vrai qu'il avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il n'aimait pas être chez lui l'été, surtout quand sa cousine Bellatrix était présente. Mais ni James ni Peter ne connaissaient la véritable raison pour laquelle il était rarement chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour raconter des mensonges à tout va !

-Tu as été trompé, fit simplement Sirius. Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Severus

-Tu en connais combien, des génies en Potions ? railla gentiment Sirius

-Lily … proposa Severus.

-Elle sait brasser une potion, je ne dis pas le contraire, fit Sirius. Mais je préfère avoir quelqu'un qui sait réagir si quelque chose ne va pas.

Sirius vit les pommettes de Severus rosir légèrement, touché malgré lui par le compliment.

-OK, soupira Severus. J'espère juste pour toi que ce n'est pas une blague à deux noises de ta bande !

-Aucune chance, assura Sirius.

§§§§§

La potion de transformation animale du grimoire de Sirius comprenait des ingrédients devenus interdits d'utilisation mais Severus s'était éclaté à la brasser. Se rappelant les paroles de Potter, le futur maître de Potions avait voulu l'utiliser pour pouvoir espionner son ennemi. Les deux alliés d'un jour avaient donc testé la potion pour leur amusement mais le soir de la pleine lune, alors que Sirius allait prendre sa propre dose de potion, Severus avait déjà avalé la sienne qui faisait effet et s'enfuyait à travers les couloirs du château sous la forme d'un petit félin. Le voyant disparaître, Sirius sourit, rangea soigneusement la fiole et se transforma en chien de bonne taille. Il avait ainsi dupé les sens d'observation de Snape qui n'avait pas flairé la supercherie. Il s'élança à sa poursuite et le vit tenter de rattraper James qui empruntait le passage du Saule Cogneur. Sirius rattrapa Severus dans le passage et l'empêcha de débouler dans la pièce où se trouvaient James et Peter.

-Servilus ne devrait pas tarder, ricana James.

-Et s'il ne vient pas ? hésita Peter

-Avec la raclée que je lui ai mise ? ricana James. Il viendra, uniquement pour trouver un moment de me faire renvoyer. Il ne sait pas que je suis le protégé du directeur …

-Et quand il se retrouvera devant Remus ? demanda Peter

-Je le sauverai, sourit James. Il croira qu'il a une dette de vie envers moi et je pourrais enfin lui ordonner de s'éloigner de Lily définitivement.

Sentant que Snape allait montrer sa présence, Sirius abattit sa patte sur la tête du félin pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Il le prit par la peau du cou et le traîna hors de portée du Saule avant de le ramener dans la sécurité du château. Toujours sous la forme de chien, il le mena dans un passage secret qui avait vue sur le parc. Alors que la lune se levait, ils virent deux animaux sortir de sous l'arbre et gambader dans le parc. Sirius étrécit le regard. Conscient des risques, Sirius avait toujours entraîné Remus – ou Moony sous sa forme de loup – directement dans la Forêt dès sa transformation terminée. Mais James ne se rendait pas compte qu'en restant à découvert, ils prenaient le risque que des élèves les voient et rapportent la présence d'un loup près du château, sans oublier que la présence d'un jeune cerf à ses côtés n'était pas possible en temps normal.

A côté du chien, le félin tremblait de toutes ses forces. S'il n'avait pas pris cette potion de transformation animale et si Black ne l'avait pas suivi, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup garou ! Et visiblement, c'était le but de Potter : le mettre en danger de mort pour obtenir une dette de Vie.

Ils observèrent la scène pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant de sentir les effets de la potion se dissiper. Ils se rendirent rapidement dans le laboratoire de potions où ils reprirent forme humaine.

-Tu savais depuis quand que Lupin était un loup garou ? demanda finalement Severus après s'être rhabillé

-Depuis ma première année, avoua Sirius. James et Peter l'ont découvert en troisième année et ils ont décidé de devenir Animagus pour l'aider. Mais je n'en suis plus si sûr maintenant.

Tous les deux se souvinrent des paroles de James dans la Cabane Hurlante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Remus ? demanda Sirius. Dumbledore est au courant et il le fait suivre par Poppy.

-Mais il ne devrait pas se balader dans le parc, pointa Severus.

-James m'avait certifié qu'ils allaient dans la Forêt, grinça Sirius.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait promis. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas assez d'amusement pour le grand James Potter.

-Je vais te brasser plus de potions pour la prochaine pleine lune, décida Severus. Il faut absolument que Lupin soit éloigné du château.

-Pourquoi tu nous aides ? demanda Sirius

-Parce que comme tu l'as souligné il y a trois jours, c'est Potter qui s'en prend à moi, ni Lupin, ni toi, répondit Severus.

§§§§§

-D'habitude, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ! protesta James

-Cette année, si, soupira Sirius. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame, non ?

Pour toute réponse, James bouda.

Quand les inscriptions pour les vacances de fin d'année avaient commencé à circuler parmi les élèves, Sirius avait révélé à James qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait étonné qu'il n'en fasse pas de même car son ami avait eu quinze ans dans l'année et comme tous les héritiers Sang Pur, il devait être présenté au Bal de la Nouvel Année. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses projets.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le plan tordu de son ami à l'encontre de Snape, Sirius ne se voilait plus la face concernant James Potter. Sa cruauté envers les Serpentards n'allait pas en sa faveur et il avait également noté qu'il était toujours poussé par Peter dans ses blagues les plus dangereuses.

Sirius avait également noté que James se rendait très souvent dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais qu'il ne lui en disait rien. L'Animagus chien avait laissé un marqueur olfactif tout près du bureau du directeur et au moins une fois tous les deux jours, James revenait avec l'odeur. Il comptait bien prévenir Esther et Harold de ce qui se passait avec leur fils à l'école. James était son meilleur ami, mais s'il s'alliait avec Albus Dumbledore qui ne se cachait pas mettre en péril leurs us et coutumes, alors il fallait le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Sirius s'était également intéressé à Peter. Le petit garçon qu'ils avaient pris sous leur aile en première année semblait avoir d'autres occupations que même son meilleur acolyte James n'était pas au courant. Tout comme ce dernier, il rendait souvent visite au directeur mais il rentrait régulièrement tard dans le dortoir, quand tout le monde devait déjà dormir.

James avait décidé de lui faire la tête pendant les deux semaines qui restaient avant les vacances mais honnêtement, ça agaçait plus que ça ne peinait Sirius. Depuis la blague ratée de la Cabane Hurlante, James multipliait les attaques contre les Serpentards et s'acharnait particulièrement sur Severus Snape. Sirius en était venu à saboter les blagues pour les rendre moins dangereuses et faire en sorte qu'elles touchent l'ensemble de l'école. Il avait également donné à Severus Snape une montre à gousset qui indiquait si James et Peter se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres de lui, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les confrontations.

Dans le train, Sirius se rendit dans le compartiment de Severus Snape. Sans surprise, il se trouvait avec Lily Evans.

-Black, siffla Lily. Si c'est pour t'en prendre à Severus …

-Lily, tempéra Severus. Que puis-je pour toi, Black ?

-Je voulais vous inviter pour les vacances, sourit Sirius.

-Ton frère a sous-entendu que les réunions de famille n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler joyeuses, hésita Severus.

-C'est pour cela qu'on ne va pas à la maison, sourit Sirius. Je vais chez mon oncle pendant les deux semaines. Je voulais savoir si ça te tentait d'avoir un laboratoire de potions complet.

-C'est pour cela que tu as demandé que je quitte l'école ? comprit Severus. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir invité directement ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, soupira Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes savaient que James aurait fini par apprendre pour l'invitation et il aurait fait en sorte que Severus ne puisse pas y répondre. Sur leur bande, seul Remus avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver dans le refuge de Sirius, chez son oncle Alphard. Bien sûr, aucun n'avait mis les pieds dans le manoir Black.

-Une minute, fit Severus. Quand tu dis « nous » …

-Lily est bien entendue invitée, sourit Sirius.

-Moi ? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais lire entre les lignes, soupira Sirius. Ta sœur n'est pas ce qu'on appelle aimante. Ma cousine Bellatrix se conduit exactement comme elle quand je suis dans les parages …

La rousse baissa la tête. Elle voulait croire que la haine que lui vouait Pétunia ne serait que temporaire parce qu'elle était la seule Sorcière de la famille. Mais plus les années passaient, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. C'était uniquement pour ses parents qu'elle rentrait pour les vacances. Sinon, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'elle serait restée la majorité du temps à Poudlard.

-Je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents … hésita Lily.

-Je ne comptais pas vous embarquer tout de suite, sourit Sirius. J'allais vous proposer de venir vous chercher demain ou après-demain, à votre convenance.

-D'accord, fit Lily. Allez, Sev, ce sera super !

-D'accord, capitula Severus.

-En plus, j'imagine que James sera là, sourit Lily.

Severus allait s'indigner mais Sirius lui demanda silencieusement de se taire. S'il avait étendu son invitation à Lily, c'était également parce que la jeune fille semblait être sensible aux charmes de James alors que son comportement à son encontre continuait à ressembler à du harcèlement.

Il était clair que les vacances allaient être intéressantes.

§§§§§

Lord Sirius III Black-Potter ne versa pas une seule larme lorsqu'il se trouva devant la tombe de son ancien meilleur ami James Potter.

Depuis cette blague ratée en cinquième année, la dynamique des Maraudeurs avait bien changé. À la suite des vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble chez Alphard Black, Lily, Sirius et Severus étaient devenus amis dans le plus grand secret. Très vite, Remus s'était intégré dans leur petit groupe mais ils avaient bien fait en sorte que ni James et ni Peter n'en sachent quoi que ce soit.

Malgré les mises en garde de Sirius, Esther et Harold ne l'avaient pas cru quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec James. Ayant eu leur enfant sur le tard, ils avaient toujours eu tendance à le croire plus mature que ce qu'il n'était et surtout, à l'excuser quand il faisait des bêtises plus grosses que lui. Le couple ne l'avait même pas puni quand il avait violemment agressé Lily Evans au cours de leur septième année, agression qui aurait pu déboucher sur un viol si Severus Snape et Regulus Black n'étaient pas intervenus. Son renvoi d'un mois ne les avait pas perturbés car ils avaient cru leur fils quand il leur avait certifié que la rousse l'avait allumé tout au long de l'année scolaire et qu'elle était d'accord pour aller plus loin avant de prendre peur et de crier au viol. Mais Esther et Harold s'étaient réellement rendus compte de leurs erreurs quand James avait intégré le programme des Aurors et qu'il en avait profité pour chanter les louanges d'Albus Dumbledore tout en jouant aux cowboys solitaires et en rejetant son éducation Sang Pur. Malheureusement, ils furent tués peu de temps après par Voldemort qui avait pu passer les protections du manoir Potter et James était devenu lord Potter.

Fort de son nouveau titre, il s'était ouvertement affiché aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, prônant une ouverture vers les Moldus pour pouvoir les contrôler et souhaitant ardemment prohiber la magie « noire » alors qu'elle était nécessaire à l'équilibre du monde. En apprenant son programme, beaucoup d'alliés historiques des Potter s'étaient détournés de lui voire, notamment pour certains, brisèrent leur Alliance magique pour ne pas avoir à le secourir quand il serait victime de ses convictions qui allaient totalement à l'encontre de la Magie. Ça aurait pu être le cas de Sirius mais dès leur sixième année, il s'était éloigné de James car ce dernier vouait une haine irraisonnée et sans merci aux Serpentards et Sirius se refusait à attaquer son jeune frère, même si leurs relations étaient froides, ce qui avait entraîné la dislocation des Maraudeurs.

Diplômés, leur promotion s'était dispersée aux quatre coins du pays voire, pour certains, s'étaient exilés. James avait donc intégré le programme des Aurors et Peter s'était trouvé un emploi dans une petite boutique obscure à Londres. Remus, lui, sur le conseil de Sirius, était parti en France pour se rapprocher d'une meute de loups garous pour apprivoiser sa partie sauvage. Lily s'était émancipée dans le monde Moldu pour pouvoir intégrer la prestigieuse Académie de Salem dans la branche Sortilèges en compagnie de Severus dans la branche Potions et de Sirius en Enchantements. Même si beaucoup en avaient douté, Sirius n'était jamais sorti avec la rousse et cette dernière ne s'était jamais affichée avec qui que ce soit. Mais leur amitié avec l'Héritier Black avait apporté beaucoup de choses à Lily et Severus, à commencer par le financement intégral de leur maîtrise contre un contrat de travail de dix ans par la famille Black. La reconnaissance de leurs talents avait eu la conséquence surprise de voir lord Jeremiah Prince, l'oncle d'Eileen Snape – la mère de Severus qui avait été reniée de la famille Prince – s'intéresser à son petit-neveu et de le réintégrer dans la famille Prince pour le désigner Héritier. A sa mort de la main de Voldemort, Severus avait reçu le titre et la première chose qu'il fit, alors que la plupart de ses cousins le pressaient de rejoindre les rangs du meurtrier de son oncle, fut de rejeter publiquement la « politique » de Voldemort et de dénoncer ses actes. La deuxième fut de demander en mariage Lily et de l'épouser à la fin de leurs études.

Bien entendu, James, qui n'avait jamais pu oublier l'une des seules filles qui lui avait résisté, avait voulu créer un esclandre à l'annonce de leur mariage, rappelant que Severus n'était qu'un Sang Mêlé et donc, pas un vrai Sang Pur, et que c'était une honte que de choisir une Née Moldue – mais il avait utilisé le terme Sang de Bourbe – pour pervertir leur sang si pur. Les rares alliés des Potter qui étaient restés après qu'il ait proclamé son allégeance à Dumbledore se détournèrent définitivement de lui après ces paroles outrageuses – un enfant magique restait un enfant magique, peu importait ses origines, même si les Sang Pur avaient des réticences à intégrer les Nés Moldus car ils n'avaient jamais montré une grande curiosité vis-à-vis du monde qu'ils intégraient, merci Dumbledore – mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de gêner James pas plus que ses paroles n'avaient gêné Lily et Severus qui s'étaient mariés sans même se retourner sur lui.

Les Prince avaient eu un fils qu'ils avaient prénommé Harrison et dont le parrain était Sirius. Ils apprirent quelques jours plus tard que James avait mis enceinte l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir et qu'il avait dû reconnaître l'enfant après la mort de sa mère de la main des Mangemorts. L'enfant s'appelait Harold et il était né le 31 juillet, le même jour qu'Harrison.

Alors que Sirius partageait son temps entre son filleul et son clan, Severus avait divisé le sien entre sa famille, son clan mais également sa boutique de pharmacie magique qui alimentait différents organismes du pays, notamment l'hôpital Sorcier et même Poudlard. Quant à Lily, après son mariage, elle avait été contactée par le Département des Mystères pour étudier les sorts utilisés du temps de Merlin et même sa grossesse n'avait pas entamé son enthousiasme. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à son emploi qu'elle découvrit qu'il y avait une prophétie qui désignait un enfant, né à la fin du septième mois, pour vaincre Voldemort. Heureusement, le Département lui avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse prophétie déposée par Albus Dumbledore puisque même si elle concernait plusieurs potentiels « Sauveurs », cette dernière n'avait rempli aucun critère pour être qualifier de telle. Malheureusement, elle avait été entendue par Voldemort et Dumbledore s'était empressée de la révéler à l'un de ses pions les plus importants, James Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius plongeait dans les affaires de la famille Black. Regulus avait suivi les aspirations de sa mère Walburga qui avait toujours admiré les actes de Voldemort et il était devenu Mangemorts. Mais il s'était très vite aperçu que les échos qu'ils avaient reçus étaient des euphémismes comparés à que ce qui se passait réellement dans les rangs. Quand il fut tué, Sirius n'avait pas hésité à exiler sa mère pour les mauvais conseils qu'elle avait donné à son cadet et elle mourut quelques temps plus tard, punie à la fois par son aîné qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait tuer son petit frère et à la fois par la mort de son plus jeune fils. Toutefois, même si sa mort servait à torturer efficacement Walburga Black, elle apporta des réponses vis-à-vis de Voldemort lui-même. Dans une cache secrète de la famille, Regulus y avait déposé le médaillon de Serpentard qui avait été transformé en Horcruxe ainsi qu'un journal visiblement rédigé en Fourchelangue. Une Potion Polyglotte demandée à Severus plus tard, Sirius avait déchiffré le document et ainsi, avait découvert les projets de Voldemort. Menant une petite équipe, il se mit à la recherche des autres Horcruxes cachés à travers le pays. Sirius avait frissonné en récupérant la Coupe de Poufsouffle, la Bague des Gaunt, le journal de Tom Riddle et le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Le dernier avait été le plus compliqué car il avait été caché dans la Salle sur Demande au cœur même de Poudlard. Avec l'aide d'un Nécromancien ainsi que des chefs des familles Sang Pur non soumises à Voldemort ou à Dumbledore, Sirius avait établi un plan pour rayer définitivement de la carte le Sorcier qui se permettait des outrages à la Magie aussi flagrants. Ils se décidèrent pour la nuit de Samain mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient appris que trop tard que Voldemort avait décidé de rendre une petite visite aux Potter pour détruire dès maintenant celui que la prophétie désignait comme celui le vaincrait à ses yeux.

Ainsi, James Potter était mort sans gloire mais Voldemort l'avait suivi dans la tombe quelques heures à peine plus tard, ses Horcruxes et lui annihilés définitivement.

-Tu étais vraiment stupide, dit finalement Sirius. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu grandir …

Le lord se détourna de la tombe pour aller saluer ceux qui étaient morts au combat, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé après la mort de Voldemort.

Comme la mort de James avait été avérée, beaucoup se posèrent la question de savoir où se trouvait le petit Harold Potter. Dumbledore proclamant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'enfant avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait déclaré qu'il avait remis le Survivant à sa plus proche famille. Malheureusement, le directeur avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas des Sorciers lambda devant lui mais des Sang Pur qui avaient tôt fait de découvrir que par les liens du sang, le plus proche parent d'Harold Potter était un certain Sirius Black. Or, comme ce dernier n'avait accueilli personne durant les dernières semaines, il avait demandé aux Gobelins si James Potter n'avait pas fait de testaments mais connaissant le personnage et son arrogance, il y avait peu de chances, même s'il laissait un enfant derrière lui. Ensuite, il avait fait rechercher ledit enfant et quand Sirius l'avait découvert moribond dans une famille Moldue qui détestait en plus la Magie, il avait vu rouge. Malgré son admission à Ste Mangouste, Harold était décédé des suites de ses blessures et Sirius, qui était devenu le nouveau lord Potter sur le coup, comptait bien venger sa mort. Il traîna en justice côté Moldu la famille qui avait pris « soin » d'Harold pour maltraitance aggravée, coups et blessures et actes de tortures sur un mineur de moins de trois ans ayant entraîné la mort. Les Dursley furent condamnés à la prison à perpétuité et la garde de leur propre enfant leur fut définitivement retirée. Quand Lily avait appris que l'un des auteurs de ces crimes odieux n'était nul autre que sa propre sœur Pétunia, la rousse n'avait pas osé imaginer si Sirius, Severus et elle venaient à disparaître, ce que serait devenu leur petit Harry entre ses mains.

Côté Sorcier, Sirius avait traîné en justice Albus Dumbledore qui avait outrepassé ses droits pour placer un enfant magique dans une famille Moldue encore plus réfractaire à la magie et qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Harold. Voulant absolument des réponses claires et précises, Sirius exigea que l'Antique Cour de Justice soit mise en place et un soir de conjecture magique, le directeur de Poudlard fut placé dans le cercle d'invocation tracé dans le site de Stonehenge pour répondre de ses actes sans avoir possibilité de mentir ni même de présenter la vérité à son avantage. Le Magenmagot fut effarée de découvrir qu'outre le fait qu'il ait complètement manipulé James Potter depuis son entrée à Poudlard par le biais d'un Imperium vicieux, il était au courant que son meilleur ami Peter Pettigrow était un Mangemort et donc, qu'il allait faire entrer Voldemort chez lui pour faire tuer ses parents, idem quand il s'était caché sous Fidelitas sur la suggestion du vieux Sorcier. Au fur et à mesure des questions, les membres découvrirent que si Dumbledore avait agi correctement en temps et en heure, Voldemort ne serait pas né, que la mise à l'écart des Serpentards était de son seul fait, et bien d'autres choses. Après avoir avoué tous ses crimes et ses projets, en cours ou non, Albus fut déchu de tous ses postes, ses titres, ses récompenses et son patrimoine ainsi que de sa magie avant d'être expulsé définitivement du monde Moldu, pour que tous les Sorciers puissent assister à sa déchéance.

Cinq ans après, le monde Sorcier était encore sous le choc. Mais pour Sirius et ses amis, la page était tournée.

Il rejoignit le manoir Prince où l'y attendait Lily et Severus avec leur petit Harry, sept ans, et Rosalinda, quatre ans. Marlène McKinnon, épouse Black, l'attendait également avec leur fils Deneb, trois ans. Sirius salua chaleureusement tout le monde avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme. Aujourd'hui, Sirius ne se voyait pas avec une autre famille que celle qu'il avait autour de lui. S'il n'avait pas tendu la main à Severus, ce dernier serait sûrement devenu Mangemort, amer de la vie, Lily serait tombé dans le piège de James – la bande avait découvert qu'elle était droguée avec une potion d'Attirance en cinquième et sixième année pour qu'elle entre « volontairement » dans le lit de James – et l'aurait épousé pour lui donner Harry, ils seraient tous les trois sous la coupe de Dumbledore qui n'aurait pas hésité à les sacrifier pour faire d'Harry sa docile petite marionnette maltraitée par les Dursley.

Juste parce que Sirius Black avait décidé de grandir au bon moment, la vie était belle.


	5. Les liens du sang sont les plus forts

**_Les liens du sang sont les plus forts_**

Lorsque Pétunia Dursley née Evans découvrit le couffin sur le pas de sa porte le matin du premier novembre, elle eut un moment d'arrêt avant de le ramasser et de le porter à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un enfant endormi tenant fermement une lettre mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle lut la missive puis vérifia sa couche avant de placer couffin et bébé dans la cuisine pour le surveiller du coin de l'œil tout en préparant le petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! tonna Vernon en voyant le couffin

-C'est Harry, mon neveu, répondit froidement Pétunia. Ses parents sont morts la nuit dernière.

Cela entraîna un froid dans la pièce mais l'homme ne se démonta pas.

-Il ne restera pas ici, décida Vernon. Je ne veux pas m'occuper du gosse d'une moins que rien !

Pétunia le regarda fixement pendant une seconde avant de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Soit, capitula Pétunia.

Satisfait, Vernon dévora ce qu'on venait de lui préparer puis fila au travail.

Dès que la voiture eut disparu au bout de la rue, Pétunia monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et prépara les affaires de son fils Dudley encore endormi avant de préparer les siennes. Les valises furent rangées dans le placard sous l'escalier et les deux enfants étaient installés dans le salon, se découvrant avec ravissement. A dix heures, la sonnette retentit dans la maison et la femme s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Pétunia en apercevant son interlocuteur

-Disons qu'il y a eu quelques complications, grimaça Sirius Black en entrant.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on te soigne d'abord ? demanda Pétunia

-Nous ne devons pas tarder, pressa Sirius. Nous devons être en sécurité avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Dans le placard sous l'escalier, indiqua Pétunia.

-Sors-les, pria Sirius. Je dois vérifier quelque chose avec les garçons.

Tandis que la femme obéissait, Sirius s'approcha des deux enfants.

-Pa'ol ! s'exclama Harry en tendant ses mains pour un câlin

-Pas tout de suite, Harry, tempéra Sirius. Je dois faire quelque chose avant …

D'un geste souple, il passa ses mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Même s'il s'était toujours montré dans le haut du classement à l'école puis pendant le programme des Aurors, Sirius Black n'avait jamais montré ses réelles capacités, notamment la magie sans baguette. Sans surprise, il avait noté les blocs de magie sur les deux enfants, plus nombreux toutefois chez Harry, ainsi que la magie nécromancienne qui émanait du brun et le sortilège de Traçage. Il se dépêcha de le déplacer vers une babiole quelconque avant de les prendre dans ses bras pour rejoindre Pétunia.

-Arabella Figg ne devrait pas tarder, pressa Sirius. Sors les valises sur le trottoir et monte dans la voiture, je vais te passer les enfants après. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Je prépare mon départ depuis des années, alors tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé traîner quoi que ce soit ? renifla Pétunia

-Je te fais confiance, sourit Sirius.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les quatre laissèrent le 4 Privet Drive derrière eux, sans un seul regard en arrière.

§§§§§

Hadrian Black-Potter et Dudley Evans-Lupin étaient deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'atteindre leur majorité. Après avoir passé toute leur vie aux Etats-Unis, ils revenaient au Royaume-Uni pour poursuivre leur carrière professionnelle. Alors que Dudley avait été accepté comme apprenti de Filius Flitwick, Hadrian dit Harry était devenu celui de Severus Snape. Heureusement, tous les deux n'allaient pas être inscrits à l'école où leurs maîtres enseignaient puisqu'ils avaient déjà leurs examens.

-Soyez sages, soupira Pétunia. Je ne veux pas recevoir de lettres se plaignant de vous.

-Oui maman, roula des yeux Dudley.

-Oui tante Pétunia, répondit Harry. Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'on nous a pris sur le fait …

-Et surtout, ne faites rien de dangereux, coupa Pétunia en les fixant du regard. Pas de morts, pas de blessés graves !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sirius. Je resterai dans le coin pour les surveiller.

-Vraiment ? renifla Pétunia. Tu es pire qu'eux !

Toute la famille pouffa de rire.

Pour une raison inconnue, toute la population Sorcière pensait que Lily Evans, Née de Moldue brillantissime, avait épousé secrètement James Potter alors qu'en réalité, elle avait épousé Sirius Black entourée de tous ses proches amis. Du fruit de leur amour était né Hadrian Deneb et James, stérile, en plus d'être son parrain, en avait fait l'héritier Potter.

Alors que Sirius avait dû se rendre à un rendez-vous au Ministère, Lily et Harry, chez James qui était également Auror, avaient été attaqués par Voldemort. Il avait tué les deux adultes mais avait visiblement échoué devant l'enfant et avait disparu. Fou de douleur, Sirius était allé chercher son fils sous les décombres mais il s'était détourné sans raison de son but et ce ne fut que quand il entra dans le monde Moldu encore vêtu de sa robe d'Auror qu'il avait repris ses esprits. De justesse, il s'était posé dans un coin et s'était changé pour examiner la situation. Il avait alors aperçu Peter Pettigrow dans la foule et avait compris qu'une sombre machination était en marche.

James, Remus et Sirius avaient commencé à se méfier du dernier Maraudeur vers la fin de leur sixième année. Tous les trois avaient noté que Peter les poussait de plus en plus à attaquer ouvertement les Serpentards alors que Lily, leur amie depuis un an déjà, leur faisait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants comme eux. Aussi sceptique qu'eux devant sa volonté toujours plus grande de s'en prendre à toute une maison, la rousse leur avait proposé un plan pour qu'ils puissent se prouver qu'ils ne se trompaient pas sur Peter. Ils avaient donc élaboré une blague gigantesque pour toute l'école et l'avaient laissé reposer dans leur pièce dédiée. Ça avait été avec gravité qu'ils avaient découvert le lendemain que leur potion avait été altérée pour rendre terriblement malade toutes les personnes qui l'absorberaient. Pire, ils avaient observé Peter, chargé de verser la potion dans tous les brocs de boissons, se contenter de la mettre que sur ceux de la table des Serpentards. Dès que l'Animagus rat avait quitté la Grande Salle, Remus, en tant que préfet, avait alors ordonné que les Elfes de maison nettoient soigneusement la vaisselle pour ne pas empoisonner les élèves. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient alors regardés et avaient décidé silencieusement de s'éloigner de leur ancien ami. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Peter n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'idylle que vivaient Lily et Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, les parents de Lily et de Pétunia avaient subitement tout perdu et avaient décidé de marier leur aînée pour lui assurer un avenir décent. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, leur choix s'était porté sur Vernon Dursley qui n'avait pas caché avoir sa préférence pour Lily plutôt que Pétunia. Dès les premiers temps du mariage, cette dernière avait compris que Vernon était un homme rude qui ne supportait pas d'être contredit ou que sa parole soit remise en question. Il ne prenait son pied que quand il pouvait humilier sa chère épouse et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer sans ressentir une affreuse douleur. Anéantie, elle avait dû se résoudre à contacter sa sœur, la seule à pouvoir lutter contre la magie.

Dès leur sortie de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs et Lily s'étaient portés au secours de la sœur de la rousse. A leur plus grande surprise, ils avaient découvert que la jeune femme avait été soumise à un rituel d'esclavage. Il leur avait fallu des mois pour trouver une solution mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu, puisque Pétunia avait trouvé un moyen de contourner les « ordres » de son « maître », notamment avec l'aide de Remus duquel elle s'était rapprochée.

Sirius, donc, après avoir repris ses esprits et aperçut Peter, avait appelé du renfort pour avoir confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas. Severus, le Maraudeur occulte, avait accouru et à eux deux, avaient capturé l'Animagus pour lui faire cracher tous ses secrets. Trois gouttes de Veritaserum plus tard, les Maraudeurs restants avaient appris la trahison de leur ancien ami, son implication dans la mort de Lily et de James ainsi que celle du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, fait confirmé par l'appel de Pétunia qui leur avait signalé la présence d'Harry chez elle avec une lettre du vieux Sorcier qui le lui confiait.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius avait récupéré Pétunia avec les deux nourrissons, Severus avait pris en charge Peter et Remus était parti occuper Albus Dumbledore. Tous s'étaient ensuite réfugiés au manoir Potter qui avait ouvert ses portes à Harry et son père Sirius, et l'avaient soigneusement refermé le temps de se retourner. Quand tout le monde fut à l'abri, Sirius s'était rendu à Gringotts pour bloquer tous ses coffres ainsi que ceux des Potter, des Evans, des Snape, des Lupin et de tous ceux qui leur étaient reliés puis leur avait ordonné de récupérer les corps de Lily et de James pour pouvoir sceller la propriété où ils avaient trouvé la mort.

Reléguant leur deuil dans un coin de leur esprit, les adultes avaient réfléchi à leur situation et avaient agi. Pétunia porta plainte contre Vernon pour violences domestiques, coups et blessures et demanda le divorce, juste après que les trois Sorciers aient brisé le contrôle magique qu'avait son époux sur elle. Sirius avait décidé de demander sa mutation outre-Manche avec comme justification la mort de ses amis et Severus avait fouillé la bibliothèque des Black et des Potter pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres et pour pouvoir répondre sereinement à la convocation pour son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Une fois tous libres de leurs allégeances, ils avaient quitté le pays et s'étaient réfugiés en Russie. Sirius y avait ainsi élevé son fils Harry, Pétunia et Remus s'étaient mariés et ce dernier avait adopté Dudley et Severus, sans Marque des Ténèbres polluant son bras, avait pu développer ses potions sans que personne ne puisse souffler dans le cou avant de retourner à Poudlard pour devenir le professeur de Potions de l'école, surtout pour surveiller la situation. Les deux enfants, grâce aux noms des Potter, des Black et des Prince – ça avait été une surprise pour la bande d'apprendre que ni Eileen et ni Severus n'avaient été reniés de la famille Prince, ce qui faisait que ce dernier était l'héritier en titre de la famille – avaient pu intégrer l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles magiques privées du monde où ils avaient pu en sortir avec les honneurs en six années au lieu de sept, car leurs parents Sorciers avaient un peu trop bien préparés leur première rentrée scolaire.

Bref. Maintenant armés de leurs diplômes et ayant en main des apprentissages prestigieux, Harry et Dudley allaient faire leur grand retour au Royaume-Uni et ils ne comptaient pas se faire manipuler par le grand Albus Dumbledore qui avait toujours eu l'intention de mettre son nez dans leur vie, s'ils se fiaient à tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur lui.

FIN


	6. L'Amour sauve de tout ou pas

**_L'Amour sauve de tout … ou pas_**

Quirinus Quirell, actuellement parasité par Voldemort, avançait vers Harry Potter, onze ans, pour le faire passer de vie à trépas, comme le lui avait ordonné son maître. S'il lui restait une once de conscience, il aurait dû être horrifié de devoir tuer un enfant, qu'importe qu'il soit l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ces grands yeux verts terrifiés auraient dû le faire céder comme la majorité des gens à leur vue.

Mais voilà, Quirinus ne contrôlait plus rien depuis qu'il avait accepté d'aider Voldemort, y compris son corps. Il ne vivait que pour servir son maître et il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de lui désobéir.

Alors il posa ses mains sur le cou gracile du petit brun et commença à serrer. Il avait bien senti une gêne quand il avait touché son élève mais elle s'était rapidement envolée.

Et il serra, toujours plus fort.

Voldemort voulut connaître les dernières pensées de l'enfant et à travers Quirinus, le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 _Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait pourtant dit que l'amour de ma mère me protègerait de Voldemort._

 _Il a menti._

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était furieux.

Après avoir savoir qu'il comptait quitter l'école, il avait patiemment attendu que Quirell et Potter soient dans la pièce où il avait installé le Miroir du Risèd avant de s'y rendre à son tour.

Mais à la place de découvrir un élève évanoui et un mort, il avait sur les bras deux cadavres encore chauds.

Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses plans. Harry Potter mort, tout son patrimoine reviendrait au Ministère et il se le refusait. Il n'avait pas manipulé la situation à son avantage pendant toutes ces années pour tout perdre au dernier moment !

Le vieux Sorcier prit rapidement une décision. Ses recherches sur les Horcruxes lui avaient permis de faire de nombreuses découvertes, notamment la création de clones. Avec un cheveu du Survivant, il créa un corps de toute pièce et tout ce qui était de plus vivant.

Dans son malheur, Albus avait de la chance. Comme le clone était entièrement sous son contrôle, le Potter bis ferait exactement ce qu'il voudrait et il n'aurait plus à envisager ses réactions concernant ses petits mensonges. En plus, il pourrait le faire agir comme il le souhaitait pour que le monde Sorcier lui accorde sa pleine et entière confiance.

Abandonnant là le corps de Quirell, il remonta vers l'infirmerie avec le nouveau Harry Potter.

Une nouvelle ère commençait.

§§§§§

Délicatement, Severus Snape déposa sur une causeuse un Harry Potter endormi.

Alors que l'enfant perdait connaissance, Severus était alors intervenu pour figer Quirell. Voldemort avait été révolté de voir son espion lui tourner le dos mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'insurger qu'il avait été touché par un sort de secret qui l'empêchait de révéler le rôle exact du maître de Potions dans l'aventure du Survivant. Connaissant ses aptitudes, Voldemort avait compris que Quirell n'aurait jamais le dessus et encore moins une chance de le vaincre, il avait pris le parti de s'enfuir …

Tuant sur le coup son hôte.

Severus n'avait pas traîné ensuite. Il avait sorti de sa poche un tronc d'arbre rétréci dont il lui rendit sa taille normale puis il avait mélangé à une potion un cheveu d'Harry avant de la verser sur le morceau de bois. Ce dernier avait alors pris l'apparence du garçon et Severus avait juste eu le temps de prendre le véritable enfant dans ses bras et de les envelopper dans sa cape avant que Dumbledore ne débarque. La création du clone ne venait que confirmer les soupçons du Sorcier qui avait observé ses faits et gestes.

Une fois le directeur parti, Severus avait agrippé sa précieuse charge pour le transporter dans ses appartements. Profitant qu'il soit inconscient, il avait lancé quelques sorts de diagnostic, étant Médicomage sauvage à ses heures perdues à ramper devant Voldemort. Les résultats étaient très loin d'être ceux escomptés et tous ses préjugés comme quoi Harry Potter était pourri gâté dans sa famille volèrent en éclats, si on devait seulement se référer à la malnutrition et aux nombreuses carences dont il souffrait.

Le directeur des Serpentard savait qu'il devait prendre des décisions rapidement. La première restait qu'il fallait éloigner au plus vite le jeune Harry d'Albus Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser livré à lui-même donc il était obligé de le garder dans ses appartements, encore plus si un autre Harry Potter se promenait dans les couloirs. Heureusement, ce ne serait que le temps de quelques jours, puisque la fin de l'année scolaire n'allait pas tarder.

Severus savait que dès que l'école sera terminée, il devrait se rendre avec sa nouvelle charge à Gringotts. Pour avoir laissé traîner ses oreilles, il savait qu'Harry ne savait strictement rien de son ascendance Sorcière et ce n'était pas avec Ronald Weasley dans les pattes qu'il allait en savoir plus, sans oublier que c'était Hagrid qui l'avait introduit dans le monde Sorcier et qui lui avait remis sa clé de coffre, deux faits hautement illégaux. Non, même s'il s'agissait du fils Potter, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse manipuler « pour le plus Grand Bien ». Il avait des doutes sur Dumbledore quand il s'était rendu compte que le directeur n'exploitait pas les informations qu'il récoltait pour lui, n'empêchant absolument pas de nombreux massacres. Même s'il avait fait en sorte de se montrer injuste avec Harry Potter, il avait pris le temps de l'étudier et au fur et à mesure des jours, il s'était rendu compte que le fils Potter se comportait plus comme un Né de Moldu au lieu d'un Sang Mêlé voire d'un Sang Pur, ce qu'il était dans les faits.

Et ce à quoi il venait d'assister …

Severus se secoua et passa dans sa réserve de potions pour en prendre certaines pour soigner l'enfant. Leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe mais il fallait qu'il arrive à le convaincre qu'il avait mis le doigt dans un engrenage infernal où sa mort était sûrement programmée à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Ensuite …

Il avait juré de protéger l'enfant de Lily, quitte à annihiler complètement la Grande Bretagne.

Comme si cela était une si grande perte …

§§§§§

Le jeune homme attendait patiemment dans l'antichambre de la salle du Conseil des Clans alors que les invités se pressaient dans la salle principale, l'ignorant complètement.

-Bonjour Hadrian, salua Neville Longbottom à ses côtés.

Près de lui, Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott et Daphnée Greengrass lui offrirent un grand sourire.

-Bonjour à vous, répondit Hadrian en se redressant. C'est le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est toi qui devrais sauter de joie, renifla Daphnée. Tu es celui qui en retirera le plus d'avantages, non ?

-C'est vrai, admit Hadrian. Mais chut ! C'est un secret.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils durent se reprendre lorsque la cloche indiqua que la séance allait commencer et que tout le monde était prié de regagner sa place. Ils se séparèrent donc et se rendirent dans leurs loges respectives. Hadrian activa les protections calibrées sur sa magie pour empêcher quiconque de voir à l'intérieur avant de sortir son Miroir à Double Sens.

-Bonjour papa, sourit Hadrian.

 _-Bonjour mon fils_ , salua Seth. _C'est le grand jour ?_

-Oui, confirma Hadrian. En ce moment même, Cornelius Fudge et en train d'être déposé et amené par nos soins jusqu'ici. Je pense que son témoignage sera édifiant, comme chacune de ses prises de parole, je suppose. Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour rester aussi longtemps à son poste ?

 _-La raison la plus plausible était qu'il ne mettait pas son nez dans les affaires des autres tant qu'il y serait,_ haussa des épaules Seth. _Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de se pencher sur la question, aujourd'hui encore plus. Il y a plus important, n'est-ce pas ?_

Hadrian sourit. Deux mois auparavant, en effet, Voldemort avait été définitivement vaincu, tué par un simple sort d'Expulsion par Harry Potter, alors âgé de dix-sept ans à peine. Après quelques jours de soins, il s'était relevé de ses blessures et la première chose qu'il avait annoncé aux médias était son intention de reprendre ses titres. Pour toutes les personnes qui l'avaient connu, il était curieux qu'il veuille faire cela alors qu'il était toujours apparu qu'il ne connaissait strictement rien au monde Sorcier et encore moins aux Sang Pur. Beaucoup s'étaient d'ailleurs demandé si Dumbledore l'avait renseigné sur son héritage.

Bref. Comme la guerre venait de se terminer et que de nombreuses familles étaient sans chef déclaré – quand ils ne s'étaient pas rendus coupable d'outrage à la Magie – les grandes familles avaient décidé d'organiser un Conseil des Clans pour redéfinir l'organisation de la Grande Bretagne et désigner les nouveaux membres. Dix jours auparavant, les chefs restants du Conseil avaient décidé des invités et avaient notamment accédé à la demande de certains d'entre eux qui souhaitaient la présence d'Albus Dumbledore à la séance.

-Pendant que j'y pense, Sirius me l'a confirmé, Harry Potter a bien l'intention d'épouser la jeune Weasley dès qu'il sera devenu lord, révéla Hadrian.

 _-Cette gamine le colle depuis qu'elle est arrivé à l'école, c'est couru d'avance_ , renifla Seth. _J'imagine que le contrat de mariage est déjà prêt et qu'il octroie tous les droits à Molly Weasley et son mentor, ce cher Albus Dumbledore._

-Tu as oublié la rente à vie, compléta Hadrian. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je paie leurs folies habituelles …

Seth hocha la tête. Seul un petit groupe de personnes – soumises à un très puissant sort de secret pour plus de sécurité – savait qu'Hadrian Peverell était en réalité Harry Potter, surnommé le Survivant et désormais le Sauveur. Après que Severus Snape l'ait sauvé des mains de Quirell venu voler la Pierre Philosophale, Harry avait accepté de refaire une remise à niveau complète et il était devenu Le Sang Pur par excellence. Severus avait presque naturellement pris la place de père, à sa contrariété visible, mais jamais il n'avait regretté son choix de donner une famille à Harry. Après lui avoir rendu une forme olympique, Severus lui avait révélé le véritable visage d'Albus Dumbledore, preuves des Gobelins à l'appui. L'adolescent avait tout de suite adhéré à leur plan, surtout en apprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller chez les Dursley mais que le directeur en avait décidé autrement et qu'il était prêt à le laisser mourir des mains de son ancien professeur sans sourciller pour avoir une marionnette bien docile. Quelques manipulations plus tard, Harry était devenu Hadrian Peverell aux yeux de la société Sorcière en reprenant le nom de l'un de ses ancêtres et à son quatorzième anniversaire, il était devenu Hadrian James Severus Potter Peverell Prince, fils de Seth Severus Prince, mais pour tout le monde, il était simplement Hadrian S. P. Peverell. Il s'était fait connaître de ses pairs peu après ses treize ans et s'était fait d'excellents amis de plusieurs héritiers, notamment Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Théo Nott ou encore Daphnée Greengrass avec lesquels il entretenait une correspondance très fournie. Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas cachés écrire à ce jeune héritier d'importance majeure qui ne faisait pas ses études à Hogwarts et ça n'avait guère plu à Albus Dumbledore car il n'avait aucun moyen de le mettre sous sa coupe comme la plupart des autres.

 _-Sirius est arrivé ?_ demanda Seth

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, confirma Hadrian.

Si on devait en croire les différentes interviews du Survivant, Sirius Black serait son parrain injustement accusé de la mort de ses parents et il serait mort lors de l'attaque du Ministère où Voldemort a fait connaître son retour. Le journal avait également publié que Sirius Black, en tant qu'héritier de la famille du même nom, avait fait d'Harry Potter son unique héritier et donc le futur lord Black dès qu'il réclamera le titre après sa majorité.

Mais voilà, même s'il avait effectivement nommé le brun comme héritier … Sirius Black était toujours vivant.

Cela faisait un moment que Severus avait mis le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix sous surveillance et avait déjà relevé le fait que l'ancien évadé ne recevait pas le moindre début de traitement après son séjour en prison et à sa cavale. Il avait déjà montré plusieurs épisodes d'instabilité magique donc quand il avait été traîné au Ministère pour s'y battre, il avait senti l'entourloupe. Il avait ainsi eu la surprise de découvrir sur place une bataille rangée avec au milieu six gosses qui n'avaient presque rien demandé. Il s'était caché pour surveiller tout ce beau petit monde et heureusement qu'il avait planqué sur l'ancien prisonnier un Portauloin ou sinon, il serait passé à travers l'Arche de la Mort. Comme pour Hadrian, Severus avait entrepris de le soigner et de le remettre sur pied alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, ainsi que de lui montrer le véritable visage de Dumbledore. Curieusement, ce fut quand Sirius reconnut Severus Snape sous les traits de Seth Prince qu'il crut à son histoire. Et depuis, dans le plus grand secret, il travaillait à faire payer toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu le tuer. C'était lui qui était également chargé d'espionner l'Ordre du Phénix, puisque le QG n'avait pas été déplacé malgré sa mort et qu'il connaissait la maison comme sa poche, y compris les nombreux passages secrets. D'ailleurs, il en profitait pour mettre tous les objets de valeur de la maison, y compris les livres anciens, hors de portée de ces vautours qui n'hésitaient pas à piller la maison d'un « mort », qu'importe que ce soit l'héritage de l'un de leurs amis.

 _-Bien, en avant pour le spectacle,_ sourit Seth.

-Je t'aime papa, fit Hadrian.

 _-Moi aussi, fils, n'en doute jamais,_ assura Seth.

Ils coupèrent la communication et le jeune Sorcier vérifia sa tenue avant d'ouvrir la porte à ses principaux collaborateurs. En prévision de l'ouverture de la séance à des personnes extérieures au Conseil, ses membres avaient eu l'autorisation de faire venir avec eux leurs plus proches collaborateurs. Pour Hadrian, ils étaient quatre : Gemme, gestionnaire des coffres du clan Potter Peverell, Matthew Lawrence, avocat de la famille Potter Peverell, Jézabel Potier, Première Dame du clan Potter Peverell et cousine d'Hadrian, et Hermione Granger, sa pupille.

Cela avait été un coup de chance absolu que la jeune Née de Moldue ait basculé dans le camp d'Hadrian. Alors que la première année se terminait après la fin de la folle aventure de la Pierre Philosophale, Hermione avait rapidement noté un changement de comportement radical de la part d'Harry. Elle avait d'abord imaginé que c'était à la suite de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du Miroir du Risèd et l'avait donc laissé tranquille. Elle avait ensuite voulu lui rendre visite chez lui dans le Surrey et avait tout de suite remarqué les conditions de vie étranges pour un enfant de douze ans, surtout qu'elle avait pu voir comment était traité son cousin. Elle avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu à ses parents et avait voulu confronter Harry à la rentrée.

Sa réaction l'avait totalement surprise. Elle se doutait qu'il allait minimiser l'affaire mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il considèrerait qu'il était tout à fait normal de se faire maltraiter de la sorte.

Comme s'il avait été formaté.

Elle avait décidé de l'observer et elle avait noté d'autres faits étranges, notamment qu'il se jetait tête la première dans les ennuis alors que l'année dernière, c'était eux qui le trouvaient. Pire, alors qu'il essayait quand même de tempérer le caractère borné et sanguin de Ron, désormais Harry ne faisait rien pour le calmer et allait même jusqu'à l'encourager quand il s'en prenait aux autres élèves, surtout les Serpentards. Alors que le brun était avant discret comme une petite souris, il était devenu aussi arrogant que certains Sang Pur, se rengorgeant de son titre de Survivant.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement du duo, encore plus quand il s'était avéré qu'elle était devenue sans s'en rendre compte leur esclave pour leurs devoirs. Elle s'était rapprochée des filles de son dortoir mais également des autres maisons, plus particulièrement de Susan Bones et par ricochet, de Daphnée Greengrass. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Hermione avait rencontré Hadrian qui avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile dans le plus grand secret en l'initiant à l'étiquette, la culture, les us et les coutumes Sang Pur. Quand elle avait atteint sa majorité au début de sa sixième année, Hadrian lui avait fait prêter un serment de secret avant de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Comme toute personne normalement constituée, elle avait été choquée, d'autant plus qu'Harry Potter et Hadrian Peverell étaient le jour et la nuit. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs révélé quelques projets que le camp de la Lumière lui réservait, notamment un mariage en grande pompe avec le plus incapable des frères Weasley, Ronald, le meilleur ami du Survivant. Malheureusement pour lui, quand Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore allaient activer le contrat de mariage signé illégalement lorsque le directeur s'était cru nommé tuteur temporaire à la mort des parents d'Hermione à la fin de sa cinquième année, il allait tomber sur un os, et un gros.

Quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux, tous les quatre s'inclinèrent devant lui et Hadrian leur rendit la politesse. Ils prirent place et Hermione se pencha vers Hadrian.

-Une question, fit la brune. Nous sommes dans la loge des Peverell. Comment vas-tu récupérer le clan Potter ?

-Je vais l'expliquer tout à l'heure, sourit Hadrian.

-Hadrian, interpella Jézabel en lui indiquant la loge voisine.

Le brun se pencha pour observer ce qui s'y passait. La silhouette d'Harry Potter était clairement visible. Mais elle était seule.

D'un geste de la main, Hadrian rendit invisible le mur qui séparait la loge du couloir et ils purent voir Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny et Ronald Weasley tambouriner la porte, ne pouvant visiblement pas entrer.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te gâche la surprise ? papillonna Hadrian

-La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi ils pensaient pouvoir entrer, critiqua Jézabel.

-En vertu du contrat de mariage, rappela Matthew. Ginevra est dans leur esprit la future lady Potter Black, Molly et Ronald sont la future belle-famille et Dumbledore le mentor du Sauveur. Ce sont donc les « proches » de l'Héritier Potter.

-Au fait, fit Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que « Harry Potter » n'est toujours pas lord Potter ?

-Il se peut que j'aie fait croire que la bague des Potter était en pleine restauration, toussa Gemme. De ce fait, il était physiquement impossible à « Harry Potter » de réclamer officiellement son clan.

Hadrian sourit. Si Gemme n'avait pas pu présenter la bague des Potter, c'était surtout parce qu'il la portait depuis son dix-septième anniversaire. De toute façon, même si « Harry Potter » avait eu l'occasion la mettre à son doigt, il n'aurait pas pu la porter.

Soudain, un gong retentit dans l'hémicycle.

Le Conseil des Clans allait commencer.

§§§§§

-Je vous rappelle les critères pour siéger au Conseil des Clans, déclara le maître de séance. Il faut justifier de vingt générations de sang magique sans discontinuité du côté paternel ou maternel si aucune règle familiale contraire n'est édictée. Seul un arbre généalogique établi par magie et contrôlé par les Gobelins sous serment magique sera accepté.

Seth Prince put observer la déconfiture d'Albus Dumbledore en apprenant les conditions pour siéger. Visiblement, vu le dossier qu'il serrait dans ses mains convulsivement, il avait voulu proposer la candidature des Prewett voire la sienne pour avoir un pied dans l'illustre assemblée. Dans la société Sorcière, un Sang Pur était considéré comme tel dès dix générations continue de Sorciers. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux familles ne pouvaient se targuer de n'avoir que respectivement onze et neuf générations de Sorciers, il s'en était assuré.

-Mais c'est une assemblée Sorcière ! s'exclama à voix haute Ronald

Tous les Sang Pur levèrent dans un même ensemble les yeux au ciel. Résultat de la présence de Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard, les Nés Sorciers oubliaient allègrement qu'ils étaient également une race magique. De ce fait, ils étaient au même niveau que les races qu'ils apprenaient à dénigrer. Les Sang Pur ne l'avaient pas oublié et si mépris il y avait, c'était qu'il y avait des histoires personnelles derrière, pas par xénophobie inculquée au biberon.

-Je vous prierai de garder vos commentaires pour vous, gronda le maître de séance. Ou sinon, vous serez expulsé de la salle. Ceci sera le seul avertissement.

Ronald déglutit visiblement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège et de bouder. Seth ricana du haut de sa loge en voyant leurs places. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Dumbledore et ses sbires avaient compté s'installer dans la loge des Potter pour bien marquer leur importance auprès du Sauveur. Malheureusement, Hadrian avait bloqué l'accès à la loge pour toute personne autre que le golem d'Harry Potter et d'autre part, aucun n'avait de lien magique ou de sang avec « Harry Potter », ce qui ne leur permettait pas d'être octroyé du titre de collaborateur. Par conséquent, ils avaient dû s'installer avec le public dans la fosse de l'hémicycle à leur plus grand mécontentement. Depuis qu'ils y étaient – soit à peine une vingtaine de minutes – les deux rousses s'étaient déjà pris la tête avec leurs voisins, mettant inutilement en avant que puisqu'elles allaient faire partie de la famille Potter, elles étaient en droit d'avoir plus d'espace, et autres inepties, d'après l'espion que le lord avait envoyé dans leur direction.

Seth croisa le regard de Sirius qui le salua de loin. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, tous les deux avaient appuyé la demande d'Hadrian pour la présence de Dumbledore au Conseil des Clans. Beaucoup s'étaient interrogés mais les plus anciens s'étaient doutés qu'il allait y avoir un retournement de situation comme peu en avaient vu. Ils avaient donc laissé faire, tout en autorisant la venue des collaborateurs de chaque lord en fonction. Ils avaient également rappelé que les héritiers, qui attendaient leur majorité essentiellement, pouvaient occuper la loge de leur famille.

-Maintenant que les dossiers de candidatures pour siéger au Conseil ont été déposés, voici comment cela va se passer, reprit le maître de séance après avoir obtenu le silence. Les dossiers vont être examinés selon un rituel dans la vasque devant moi et les dossiers acceptés vont en sortir. Nous passerons ensuite au serment magique liant chaque famille au Conseil et les représentants des familles nouvellement nommées pourront ensuite gagner leurs loges. Nous en profiterons pour les héritiers puissent prétendre à la tête de leur famille respective, comme il en est de coutume à chaque rassemblement du Conseil. Enfin, nous ferons un bilan de la guerre qui a secoué le pays et nous aviserons des mesures à prendre pour l'avenir.

Hadrian nota que Dumbledore se rengorgeait à cette annonce. D'ailleurs, c'était cette excuse que le Conseil avait utilisée pour le faire venir. Mais il allait déchanter et il attendait avec impatience ce moment.

Trois silhouettes dissimulées sous des capes approchèrent de la vasque et entamèrent une longue incantation à voix basse. Quand ils finirent, une demi-douzaine de dossiers s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le maître de séance les fit venir à lui et annonça les heureux élus et réclama le silence.

-Nous allons procéder au serment au Conseil, déclara-t-il. Cela se fera par ordre alphabétique après ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre.

Chaque chef de famille s'avança vers le maître de séance pour prononcer son serment. En signe d'accord de la Magie, une flamme verte embrasait le brasero à leurs pieds. Les nouveaux membres furent les premiers à passer puis ils furent conduits par des Elfes de maison vers leur loge pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer.

Le premier esclandre arriva lorsque le nom des Black retentit dans l'hémicycle et qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha pour prêter serment.

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Albus. Selon son testament, Sirius Black était le dernier héritier direct de sa famille et il a désigné son filleul Harry Potter comme son héritier ! Cet homme est un imposteur ! Il ne peut pas représenter les Black !

Sirius, soigneusement dissimulé, s'empêcha de laisser échapper son rire qui ressemblait tellement à un aboiement. A la place, il modifia sa voix et répondit.

-Je ne doute pas de l'authenticité de ce testament, fit Sirius. Mais je peux vous certifier qu'il n'a pas été fait par un Enfant Black. Quand il a atteint sa majorité, Sirius Black ne s'est pas présenté à la Demeure de sa famille pour confirmer sa volonté d'appartenir aux Black. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne pouvait être reconnu comme un Enfant Black et donc, transmettre ses droits sur sa famille. A ce jour, en tant que tel, il ne pouvait accéder qu'aux biens qu'il possédait et qu'on lui avait légué en tant que Sorcier Sirius Black.

Il avait appris cette subtilité lorsqu'il avait hérité de son oncle Alphard. A l'époque, tout l'argent et un petit cottage lui étaient revenus en tant que Sirius Black et le manoir familial en tant qu'Héritier Black. Quand il avait été amené à Gringotts après être passé entre les mains de Severus, il avait découvert que ses biens personnels n'avaient pas été touchés mais que ce qui lui était accessible en tant qu'Héritier Black lui avait été en grande partie spolié, dont le fameux manoir. Le manoir Black à Londres était une acquisition récente de la famille – un cadeau d'Orion pour Walburga qui voulait se rapprocher de la capitale après la chute de Grindelwald – et il n'avait pas été introduit dans le patrimoine Black. Sirius en avait hérité en tant que fils de ses parents et non en tant qu'Héritier Black, ce qui lui avait permis d'y entrer et d'y faire entrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Par ailleurs, reprit Sirius, même si ce testament était valide, les règles de succession de la famille Black font qu'Harry Potter ne peut pas être le prochain lord Black. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il n'est que quatrième ou cinquième.

En vérité, Harry était troisième dans la succession. Le premier était Draco Malfoy, le deuxième était le descendant de Cassiopeia Black, la sœur du grand-père maternel de Sirius et Harry était le petit-fils de Dorea Black épouse Potter, la seconde sœur de Pollux Black, le grand-père maternel de Sirius. Teddy, le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin, aurait pu être le prochain lord Black si Andromeda n'avait pas été reniée mais Sirius n'avait pas réintégré sa cousine et sa famille.

-De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de clore le sujet, décréta Sirius.

Il dévoila la bague du chef de la famille Black bien en évidence avant de prêter serment. Dès qu'il eut fini, une immense flamme verte apparut dans la vasque. Sirius se retourna alors vers Dumbledore qui était furieux.

-Soyez heureux que je ne veuille pas porter plainte contre vous pour outrage, lâcha Sirius. Vous êtes ici à titre gracieux. Ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin.

Dumbledore ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il n'était pas sur son terrain.

Plusieurs noms amenèrent des hoquets de surprise et des reniflements très peu discrets de la part des trois roux qui faisaient tâche aux côtés de Dumbledore, comme les Bole ou les Flint. Ils furent surpris de voir Neville en tant que chef de la famille Longbottom – alors que ce n'était un secret pour personne – et se montrèrent insultants quand Luna passa au nom des Lovegood, Draco au nom des Malfoy et Théo au nom des Nott.

-Peverell, annonça le maître de séance.

Dumbledore se redressa, ce que notèrent Seth et Sirius. La famille Peverell avait disparu depuis des lustres et le directeur était curieux, d'autant plus que l'héritier en question était connu de la société Sang Pur sans pour autant avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard.

Tout comme Sirius, Hadrian n'avait pas découvert son visage. Il prêta tranquillement serment avant de retourner dans le couloir à l'abri des regards.

-Potter, appela le maître de séance.

Harry Potter s'avança et prêta serment. Mais au lieu d'une flamme verte, le feu s'éteint immédiatement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Ginny

-Procédez aux vérifications, ordonna le maître de séance, ne perdant pas son calme.

Les Elfes de maison entourèrent Harry Potter qui fut immobilisé. Un cercle d'invocation s'illumina au sol avant de s'éteindre. L'un des Elfes s'approcha du maître de séance et chuchota quelque chose.

-La Magie est formelle, cette personne n'est pas l'héritier de la famille Potter, décréta le maître. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas un être vivant magique.

Sirius, Seth et Hadrian se délectèrent de la mine blafarde d'Albus Dumbledore. Visiblement, il pensait que son golem pouvait facilement passer pour récupérer le clan Potter. A ses côtés, les Weasley étaient tous bouche bée.

-C'est impossible ! rugit Ron

Pour toute réponse, l'un des Elfes de maison lança un sort sur « Harry Potter » qui révéla un faisceau lumineux qui le reliait à Albus Dumbledore.

-Et nous avons la personne qui l'a créé, railla le maître de séance. Dites-moi, « Harry », quel est votre premier souvenir ?

-Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie et que le professeur Dumbledore m'a annoncé que j'avais réussi à sauver la Pierre Philosophale.

Seul Dumbledore n'haleta pas à cette réponse car il était parfaitement au courant qu'il dupait tout le monde depuis sept longues années avec « Harry Potter ».

-Où se trouve le véritable Harry Potter ? gronda le maître de séance

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules « Harry ».

-Dumbledore ? siffla le maître de séance

-Il est mort, serra les dents Dumbledore, forcé par la magie du Conseil des Clans à répondre la vérité. Voldemort l'a tué juste avant que Quirell ne meure après lui avoir servi d'hôte.

-VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOLDEMORT ETAIT LA ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT POUR L'ARRETER ?! rugit le maître de séance

-Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu, coupa Hadrian qui n'avait pas encore regagné sa loge et qui avait découvert son visage.

Il se rendit près du maître de séance puis se tourna vers Dumbledore qui avait perdu absolument toute couleur et qui était bouche bée.

-Imaginez ma surprise lorsque je me suis rendu à Gringotts à la fin de ma première année scolaire, j'ai appris que le testament de mes parents, outre le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été ouvert, indiquait clairement que leur Gardien du Secret n'était pas Sirius Black mais Peter Pettigrow, mais en plus, qu'ils refusaient que je sois confié à ma tante Moldue Pétunia Dursley, fit Hadrian. Mais je pense que le summum était que j'étais lord Potter dès que je mettais le pied dans le monde Sorcier et que de ce fait, j'étais légalement émancipé.

Et il dévoila la bague des Potter qui trônait fièrement aux côtés de celle des Peverell.

-Dès que j'ai été en âge, j'ai attentivement regardé ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents, fit Hadrian. J'ai noté que votre nom revenait bien trop souvent alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sachez que vous allez devoir donner des réponses concernant vos actes et que tout ce que vous avez entrepris en mon nom est d'ores et déjà révoqué définitivement. Donc vous pouvez oublier entre autres ce mariage insensé avec la pute qu'est Ginevra Weasley comme les dons faramineux que vous distribuez à tout va. Oh, et si vous voulez tout savoir, le Conseil International des Sorciers sait parfaitement que Voldemort est définitivement mort il y a trois ans, juste après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ils sont très curieux de savoir pourquoi vous l'avez fait « ressusciter ».

La dernière chose que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard put voir avant de se faire emmener en prison fut le sourire satisfait d'Hadrian Potter Peverell.


	7. Le véritable courage

_**Le véritable courage**_

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, malgré son placement à Gryffondor. Sa chance avait été d'avoir attiré l'attention de James Potter et de Sirius Black au début de leur scolarité et avec Remus Lupin, ils avaient formé les Maraudeurs.

Mais Peter avait cessé de croire à ce beau rêve pendant sa cinquième année.

Avec une clarté effroyable, il s'était vu à la place de Severus Snape quand James et Sirius l'avaient fait voltiger la tête en bas. Lui-même malmené dans son enfance et pendant ses premiers temps à Poudlard à cause de son physique ingrat, il avait toutefois apprécié être pour une fois du côté des harceleurs, jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux et regardé objectivement son entourage.

James Potter et Sirius Black usaient et abusaient de leur statut de Sang Pur et de leur richesse pour s'imposer par la force. Leurs idées de blagues étaient au début drôles mais plus les années passaient, plus ils prenaient la grosse tête et en profitaient pour s'attaquer aux seules personnes qui pouvaient leur faire de l'ombre et les battre au niveau de l'arrogance, les Serpentards. Leur victime habituelle, Severus Snape, avait alors cristallisé toute leur haine.

Remus Lupin était comme Peter, un suiveur. Il était timide et très introverti et ils avaient rapidement découvert la raison après qu'un Serdaigle plus âgé ait voulu s'en prendre à lui et que Remus l'ait encastré dans un mur d'un seul coup de poing. Ils avaient eu l'explication quelques années plus tard en découvrant sa lycanthropie mais même avec le soutien de trois amis, Remus pensait qu'il devait marchander cette précieuse amitié en disant amen à toutes les bêtises de James et de Sirius.

Par ricochet, Peter s'était penché sur Lily Evans, puisque James cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son attention. Très vite, Peter avait compris que la rousse, qui voulait au début prouver qu'une Née de Moldus n'était pas une sous-Sorcière, s'était gonflée de ses propres succès quand elle avait compris qu'elle avait de meilleures notes que la plupart des Nés Sorciers. Persuadée d'avoir la bonne parole, son arrogance l'avait conduite à devenir autoritaire et à tomber sur les Maraudeurs à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une blague. Curieusement, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à cibler plus spécifiquement Severus Snape, elle n'avait même pas essayé de les faire changer d'avis ou de le protéger, bien qu'ils soient amis.

Quand il avait eu sa prise de conscience, Peter s'était mis à observer ce dernier, notamment grâce à sa forme Animagus. Heureusement, ses nombreuses heures d'espionnage ne lui avaient pas fait oublier que chaque personne avait droit à sa vie privée mais du peu qu'il avait pu voir, il avait compris que le Serpentard avait eu du mérite d'avoir voulu s'accrocher à son amitié avec Lily Evans. Cela l'avait surpris de découvrir un Serpent avec une fidélité aussi profonde et il ne pouvait que s'incliner concernant ses capacités en Potions et en Défense. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Snape avait résisté pendant toute sa scolarité aux sollicitations de ses camarades qui croyaient en l'idéologie de Voldemort.

Depuis ce fameux jour en cinquième année, Peter avait compris qu'il était temps qu'il se prenne en main pour rendre fier sa chère maman. Il approcha certains bons élèves – mais il évita comme la peste Evans qui, de toute façon, l'aurait snobé – pour leur emprunter leurs notes depuis la première année et s'était mis à travailler. Ça avait été dur mais durant les trois années suivantes, il avait assez progressé pour s'en sortir avec des résultats honorables. Cette « crise de travail », comme l'avait appelé les autres Maraudeurs, avait contribué à ce qu'il s'éloigne un peu d'eux et on avait commencé à le voir comme Peter Pettigrow et moins comme un Maraudeur.

Après leur scolarité, ce ne fut pas une surprise que Lily Evans et James Potter se marient à la va vite. Peter avait assisté au mariage express célébré par Albus Dumbledore et il s'était posé de nombreuses questions, notamment la raison même d'un mariage aussi précipité, surtout en temps de guerre. L'annonce de l'arrivée du petit Harry avait été tout aussi rapide et Sirius Black en tant que parrain tout aussi évident.

Après leur scolarité, les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Au début, seuls Sirius et Remus se battaient lors des attaques de Mangemorts, James se contentait de donner de l'argent, Lily brassait des potions et lui devait laisser traîner ses oreilles dans le quartier magique où il avait trouvé un emploi pour économiser en vue de son futur apprentissage en marqueterie magique.

Avec la naissance d'Harry, Peter avait été promu sans comprendre pourquoi nounou attitrée de l'enfant. Ce fut ainsi qu'il comprit la réelle raison du mariage de James et de la naissance de son fils : Albus Dumbledore refusait qu'un jeune lord soit sur le champ de bataille sans qu'il n'ait un héritier pour reprendre le titre.

Pendant que Lily, James, Sirius et Remus se battaient, donc, Peter s'occupait du bambin duquel il devenait encore plus proche que ses parents ou son parrain. C'était pour cela qu'il avait noté que le chef de l'Ordre gardait un œil plus que vigilant sur le jeune Harry. Curieux, Peter avait de nouveau utilisé sa forme Animagus pour chercher les réponses et ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit qu'une prophétie avait été faite sur le petit brun mais que ses parents et son parrain n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui en parler. Ce fut donc sans état d'âme qu'il continua à les espionner et qu'il eut connaissance de ladite prophétie.

Peter fut inquiet quand Lily, James et Harry préférèrent se cacher dans une maison quelconque au lieu du manoir Potter surprotégé sur ordre de Dumbledore. Encore plus quand le directeur lui avait ordonné d'être leur Gardien du Secret en lieu et place de Sirius ou de Remus. Mais il fut totalement terrifié quand il sortit d'un entretien avec le leader de la guerre.

Pour une raison obscure, Albus Dumbledore voulait qu'il écrive la nouvelle adresse des Potter sur un morceau de parchemin. Ayant à cœur la protection d'Harry, il avait été suspicieux mais comme il s'agissait du chef de l'Ordre, il avait obtempéré. En sortant de là, il avait compris que l'adresse de Lily et de James se baladait dans la nature.

Et que tout pouvait arriver.

§§§§§

Peter haletait mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire dans une cache aimablement fournie par Dumbledore et Sirius venait de s'en aller, Peter avait sentit sa magie brutalement s'agiter. Comprenant en un clin d'œil que les Potter avaient sûrement des problèmes, il s'était rendu chez eux pour découvrir la maison éventrée. Le corps de James trônait dans le salon, celui de Lily dans la chambre d'enfant. Heureusement, les sanglots d'Harry le firent soupirer de soulagement et il prit dans ses bras le bambin terrorisé qui se calma rapidement sous le toucher familier. Il entendit alors des voix et reconnut celles de Sirius et d'Hagrid. Il allait descendre quand il entendit celle de Dumbledore et là, il se figea net.

-Vous n'êtes pas allé voir Peter, disait Albus. Vous avez trouvé les lieux vides et vous avez voulu vérifier que les Potter allaient bien. Vous avez découvert Potter et Evans morts et vous avez confié Harry à Hagrid pour vous lancer à la poursuite de Pettigrow, qui les a trahis.

-Oui, professeur, répondit Sirius d'une voix lointaine.

-Vous allez laisser votre moto à Hagrid pour qu'il puisse m'emmener Harry en toute sécurité, continua Albus. Vous allez vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse à huit heures tapantes où vous allez voir Pettigrow. Vous allez vous laisser capturer par les Aurors et ne pas faire d'histoires.

Peter fronça des sourcils en reculant doucement. Il n'aimait pas le tournant que l'histoire prenait, mais alors pas du tout. Il était clair que Dumbledore avait des projets et que Peter et Sirius devaient servir de boucs émissaires. Il trembla, car il se doutait qu'il fallait protéger Harry des suivants de Voldemort mais également de Dumbledore.

Serrant le bébé dans ses bras, Peter prit une décision. Il était hors de question d'être accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et encore moins de laisser un enfant se faire manipuler pour le plus grand bien. Doucement, il s'empara du porte-bébé auquel Lily l'avait initié contre son gré – Harry n'acceptait de sortir que dans les bras de Peter et elle n'arrivait même pas à l'approcher sans que le bébé ne se mette à hurler – et il y plaça le bambin avant de le mettre. Les gravats formant un escalier rudimentaire – il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pour le moment – il descendit avec précaution et quitta sans bruit la propriété. La nuit était peut-être tombée mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment avancée. La chance qu'eut Peter fut que les transports n'avaient terminé leur service.

Le jeune homme s'enfuit alors dans la nuit noire avec son neveu de cœur.

§§§§§

-Oncle Peter ?

-Oui Harry ? répondit Peter

-Tu penses qu'un jour, je pourrais aller sur la tombe de mes parents ? demanda un Harry âgé de neuf ans

-J'en suis certain, sourit Peter en le décoiffant.

Sept ans auparavant, quand il s'était enfui avec Harry, Peter avait pris la direction de Londres et plus particulièrement la direction du quartier magique. Il se souvenait que Lily avait fait remarquer aux Maraudeurs que si l'interdiction de magie pour les Sorciers de premier cycle était surtout enfreinte par les Nés de Moldus, c'était parce que les Nés Sorciers vivaient dans des zones de concentration magique et donc, qu'il était impossible de déterminer si c'était un adulte ou l'enfant qui avait fait de la magie. Peter s'était donc fondu dans la masse avant de se rendre à l'une des entrées dans le monde Moldu de la banque Gringotts. Il n'avait pas de mérite, alors qu'il se promenait dans le Londres Moldu, sa mère lui avait indiqué l'entrée généralement utilisée par les Cracmol. Là-bas, les Gobelins lui avaient fourni un biberon de lait pour Harry et tandis qu'il lui donnait à manger, Peter avait raconté en tremblant ce qui venait de se passer. Ragnok, qui réglait quelques papiers dans son propre bureau, avait réagi immédiatement notamment en allant chercher lui-même le testament des Potter – il savait que Lily et James n'en avaient pas fait personnellement, ce qui était totalement irresponsable en temps de guerre, mais même c'était le cas, celui de la lignée Potter serait d'abord appliqué – ce qui lui avait permis de découvrir l'un de ses gestionnaires de coffres, Gripsec, en train de s'emparer dudit document sans autorisation. Il l'avait jeté aux cachots en attendant de statuer de son sort, avant d'en prendre connaissance. Cela ne surprit guère le Gobelin de voir en toute lettre l'interdiction de placer l'Héritier Potter dans le monde Moldu sans garant Sang Pur, ou encore le gel de tous les coffres sauf celui de l'enfant et les dispositions pour son éducation. Toutefois, comme les actes de Gripsec lui semblaient hautement suspects, il avait vérifié par acquis de conscience les coffres des parents et y avait découvert un testament signé du sang des concernés mais sans aucune trace de leur magie. Les dernières volontés allant à l'encontre des us et coutumes Sang Pur, Ragnok était certain qu'il n'était pas authentique.

Conscient que des mesures devaient être prises rapidement, le directeur de la banque envoya Peter et Harry en France pour qu'ils passent une batterie de tests puis pour qu'ils s'y installent, le temps que les choses se calment. Il leur avait également adjoint toute une équipe aussi bien pour leur protection que pour l'éducation de l'enfant. La tutelle de l'enfant fut très vite réglée puisque sans demande contraire des parents, elle revenait à celui ou celle que la Magie jugeait apte et ce n'était ni son parrain selon les anciens rites ou encore son chef de meute mais bien Peter qui l'avait obtenu. Une fois cela établi, Peter prit le nom de sa mère – qu'il avait brièvement rassuré en lui écrivant une lettre lui disant qu'il devait quitter le pays pendant quelques temps – et s'installa avec son pupille. Avec l'aide de Ragnok, Harry maitrisa sa magie bien mieux que la plupart des Sorciers britanniques de son âge et put aller à l'école élémentaire pour se sociabiliser. En parallèle, il apprenait tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour reprendre son titre de lord à sa majorité – Moldue comme Sorcière, Peter n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque de ce côté-là – et lutter à armes égales contre Albus Dumbledore.

-Je peux aller jouer ? demanda Harry en regardant avec envie le jardin

-Bien sûr, sourit Peter. Reste à portée de vue surtout.

-Oui, oncle Peter ! s'exclama Harry en partant

Avec l'enfant partit également le sourire de Peter. En héritant de la tutelle d'Harry, Ragnok, son interlocuteur privilégié à Gringotts, avait relevé de nombreux points litigieux concernant l'héritage Potter. Outre le fait qu'un Gobelin hors de sa juridiction ait voulu falsifier certains points, quelques consignes en attente de confirmation avaient fait bondir le Gobelin, notamment des rentes astronomiques pour des personnes – physiques comme morales – qui n'avaient aucun lien avec les Potter jusqu'à ce que James ne se place ouvertement aux côtés de Dumbledore. Pour s'y opposer, le directeur de la banque avait tout simplement transféré l'argent disponible dans le coffre personnel du jeune Potter vers un autre coffre, laissant les prélèvements sur l'autre s'arrêter d'eux-mêmes, faute de fonds suffisants. Le meilleur dans cette technique était que sans l'accord du propriétaire du coffre ou de justificatifs fournis par le tuteur pour l'utilisation des fonds pour le bien du propriétaire, les prélèvements ne pouvaient être réinstallés.

En accord avec Peter, Ragnok avait fait restaurer tout le patrimoine Potter dans le plus grand secret. Le Gobelin lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé que la petite maison de Godric's Hollow n'appartenait pas aux Potter mais à Dumbledore, puisque Lily avait eu la bonne idée de la lui donner peu après qu'elle s'y soit installée après avoir nommé Peter Gardien du Secret. Ragnok préparait un joli petit procès pour le directeur car outre le mémorial qu'il avait dressé sur les ruines de la maison sans l'accord d'Harry pour l'utilisation du nom des Potter, la donation n'était pas légale dans le sens où Lily, étant une Potter par alliance, ne pouvait distribuer comme elle en avait envie les biens qui appartenaient aux Potter avant qu'elle n'entre à son tour dans la famille. La partie financière était heureusement gérée par Ragnok en personne, après qu'il ait découvert que Gripsec trahissait la banque en obéissant à Dumbledore et en manipulant la succession Potter et certaines autres.

Même si la rentrée en école de magie n'était que dans deux ans, Poudlard était loin d'être une évidence, à cause des manipulations de son directeur. L'Europe n'était pas un endroit sûr car Dumbledore avait tissé une toile d'influence qu'il ne serait pas aisé de défaire ou même de passer à travers. L'option la plus sécuritaire, à la fois pour le tuteur et le pupille, était que l'enfant entre dans une académie privée, où les règles de confidentialité et de sécurité étaient bien plus élevées et strictes.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, fit une voix aux côtés de Peter.

Ce dernier sursauta, une main sur le cœur.

-Ragnok ! siffla Peter. Vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ou quoi ?!

Le Gobelin sous Glamour éclata de rire.

-Je disais donc, j'ai une idée pour l'école de votre protégé, fit Ragnok. Illvernormy est une école sur le continent américain où nous avons déjà envoyé un ressortissant britannique il y a quelques années, qui y est devenu professeur. Il pourrait s'occuper de l'éducation non conventionnelle d'Harry en même temps qu'il fait ses études.

-Vous avez confiance en lui ? demanda Peter

-Entièrement, assura Ragnok.

-D'accord, capitula Peter. Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, vous devez le connaître, c'est un certain Severus Snape …


	8. Pour le bien d'un enfant

_**Pour le bien d'un enfant**_

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la majorité des habitants du 4 Privet Drive étaient endormis, non sans mal, Pétunia Dursley née Evans relisait encore et encore la lettre qu'elle avait retrouvée sur le pas de sa porte au petit matin avec son neveu désormais orphelin, Harry Potter.

Même si elle n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de sa sœur Lilian depuis ses seize ans, elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle savait donc qu'elle s'était mariée très tôt et qu'elle était devenue mère peu après elle.

Et elle venait d'apprendre _dans une simple lettre_ qu'elle était morte avec son mari et qu'elle héritait de son fils.

Elle ne niait pas avoir été jalouse de sa jeune sœur quand il s'était avéré qu'elle serait la seule Sorcière de la famille, encore moins de l'enthousiasme qu'elle suscitait auprès de leurs parents. Mais quand elle avait fini par terminer ses études, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à sa sœur car il lui suffisait de tracer sa propre voie pour être satisfaite. Certes, leur relation ne s'était jamais apaisée car trop de choses avaient été dites des deux côtés, sans compter que les deux sœurs étaient très rancunières, mais cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elles ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

Et elles n'auraient plus l'occasion de le faire.

Se secouant, Pétunia revint au problème présent.

Dans la lettre, si elle lisait bien entre les lignes, on lui ordonnait de traiter comme un prince le petit Harry car il avait sauvé le monde Sorcier. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était que Lilian n'avait jamais pu cacher ses relations conflictuelles avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie. L'enfant de sa sœur était sûrement un Sorcier mais si elle se fiait à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu, elle serait la seule à l'éduquer sur cet autre monde qu'il rejoindrait dès ses onze ans.

Or, Pétunia n'avait aucune notion du monde Sorcier et ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle ne comptait pas se renseigner dessus. Si elle voulait être pessimiste, elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était le but recherché pour que le petit garçon ne voit le monde Sorcier qu'à travers les yeux de celui qui l'accueillerait.

Hors de question.

Elle avait ses torts dans sa relation catastrophique avec sa sœur mais elle ne comptait pas participer à un plan pour manipuler un membre de sa famille. Et ce n'était pas le seul problème qui se présentait à elle.

Depuis la naissance de Dudley, son fils, Pétunia avait découvert une facette déplaisante de son mari. Dès qu'il était à la maison, Vernon interdisait littéralement à sa femme de corriger leur bébé quand il faisait une bêtise ou piquait une crise. Plus il grandissait, plus il était considéré comme un enfant-roi et ça agaçait de plus en plus Pétunia. Même si Lilian était une Sorcière et elle non, leurs parents n'avaient jamais fait de différences entre elles et quand Harry était arrivé sur le pas de sa porte, elle n'avait pas l'intention de déroger à cette ligne de conduite.

Mais ce n'était pas l'idée de Vernon.

La veille, alors que le brun n'était dans leur foyer que depuis une dizaine de jours, Vernon était entré dans une colère noire en arguant qu'Harry volait l'attention que devrait avoir Dudley. Il l'avait arraché de l'étreinte de la mère pour le jeter sans sommation dans le placard sous l'escalier. La mère de famille n'avait même pas réagi, trop choquée pour le faire. Cependant, ça avait été le déclic et sans aucun état d'âme, elle avait dissous un somnifère dans le repas de son cher mari pour qu'il s'endorme sans faire d'histoire.

Et la voici, assise dans l'obscurité.

Le chemin que prenait sa vie ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Si elle restait auprès de Vernon, elle allait devenir une mère au foyer qui devrait dire amen à tout ce qu'il ferait ainsi que son fils qui serait pourri gâté et Harry, son neveu, n'allait pas avoir de place dans leur famille et ne saurait rien de sa véritable nature avant d'y être plongé jusqu'au cou.

Elle n'arriverait plus à se regarder dans un miroir si elle laissait cela se produire.

Le regard de Pétunia se fit plus déterminé.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était blême quand il sortit du 4 Privet Drive. Comme il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de la part d'Harry Potter à son onzième anniversaire, il avait envoyé d'autres invitations avec quelques sorts pour savoir si on ouvrirait les enveloppes. Quand il s'était avéré que non, au lieu d'envoyer Hagrid, comme il l'avait prévu, il décida de se rendre lui-même à l'adresse où il avait déposé le Survivant, Harry Potter.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à y découvrir un petit garçon malléable à souhait et sa famille antipathique, il était tombé sur un vieil alcoolique qu'il n'avait pas tardé à identifier comme étant Vernon Dursley. Ce qu'il lui avait révélé avait été édifiant.

La veille de Noël suivant l'arrivée d'Harry dans le foyer, Pétunia avait quitté la maison avec les deux enfants. Une heure après, la police avait débarqué pour une plainte pour maltraitance d'enfant, en l'occurrence Harry. Il semblait que sa femme ait rassemblée toutes les preuves suffisantes pour, en plus d'enfermer Vernon en prison pour de nombreuses années, s'offrir le luxe d'un divorce à ses torts et disparaître dans la nature. Condamné pour les coups qu'il avait porté au petit garçon, la justice avait continué à s'intéresser à Vernon et avait découvert qu'il détournait l'argent de sa boîte ainsi que la rente que touchait sa femme pour ses propres bénéfices. Viré de son boulot, après sept ans de prison, il était rentré dans cette maison vide et avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme.

Et c'était dans cet état que Dumbledore l'avait retrouvé.

Le président-Sorcier était furieux. Il avait de grands projets pour le Survivant mais sans lui, tout tombait à l'eau.

§§§§§

-Franchement … soupira Harry.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il était obligé de suivre l'avis de sa tante parce qu'elle avait raison.

Depuis ce lointain jour où Pétunia a pris ses cliques et ses claques avec son fils et son neveu sous les bras, les choses avaient bien changées. La mère de famille avait longuement fouillé les affaires de sa défunte sœur et avait trouvé l'adresse de Gringotts à Londres, l'une des plus anciennes, des plus prestigieuses et des plus sélectives des banques du monde et où visiblement, elle avait un compte. Elle s'y était rendue et en demandant à voir directement le directeur, elle avait eu la confirmation de ses soupçons quand elle avait appris l'étendue du patrimoine des Potter et après avoir entendu leur testament, jamais ouvert, cela allait de soi. Elle avait décidé de quitter le pays mais également de se faire initier au monde Sorcier correctement pour préparer son neveu à prendre ses responsabilités et son fils à appréhender sa nouvelle nature, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'il était également Sorcier. Les deux garçons grandirent comme les deux cousins qu'ils devaient être et terminèrent leurs études avec les honneurs. En parallèle, Harry avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir en tant que Sang Pur et en tant que lord Potter. En tant que tutrice, Pétunia était par défaut dame Potter, matriarche du clan Potter et après avoir appris toutes les manipulations dont il avait fait l'objet – et l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière qui méprisait ouvertement les Moldus – le brun avait confirmé sa tante dans sa charge, uniquement pour faire hurler les « bien-pensants ».

Pétunia et Harry s'étaient penchés sur le cas de Voldemort et en collaboration avec les Aurors Internationaux et les Gobelins, ils avaient pu retrouver tous les Horcruxes, y compris celui dans le brun. Ils les avaient tous éradiqués et maintenant, dix-huit ans après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer la première fois, Harry avait décidé de l'affronter avec ses propres armes. Par la force des choses, Harry avait fait une formation d'Auror et était en plein apprentissage de Nécromancie et de Duel avec quelques notions de magie du Sang. Quand ses instructeurs l'avaient estimé prêt, il avait lancé un défi à Voldemort qui, dans sa grande arrogance, avait accepté un duel pour enfin pouvoir le tuer. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber dans un piège car tout le site avait été gravé de runes de sang pour terminer d'éradiquer toute trace de Voldemort de la surface de la terre.

Et là, Harry contemplait le cadavre de magie qui se consumait lentement sous ses yeux. Et pour qu'on ne tente pas de manipuler les événements, de part et d'autre de la zone, il y avait assez de témoins pour confirmer que Voldemort n'était plus et pour répandre la bonne parole pour une fois.

- _HARRY JAMES POTTER !_ rugit une voix dans sa poche

Retenant un lourd soupir, Harry sortit un Miroir à Double Sens et le porta au niveau de son visage.

-Tante Pétunia, quel plaisir ! railla Harry

- _Sur un autre ton avec moi, jeune homme !_ gronda Pétunia. _C'est terminé ?_

Harry tourna son miroir vers le feu de joie.

-Il faut croire, haussa des épaules Harry.

- _Bien,_ sourit Pétunia. _Tu as trois semaines pour régler tout le bazar dans ce pays, ensuite tu dois embaucher._

-Déjà ?! s'étonna faussement Harry

- _Oh, et si tu pouvais faire en sorte de ne pas devenir une idole vivante,_ leva les yeux au ciel Pétunia. _Les rumeurs disent que Dumbledore est déjà en train de dire que si tu as vaincu Voldemort, c'est grâce à lui._

-Alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé ? ricana Harry

 _-Tu sais comment il est,_ sourit Pétunia. _Avant même que tu ne mettes théoriquement les pieds dans le monde Sorcier, il avait déjà raconté à tout le monde qu'il serait ton mentor._

-J'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris quand il a vu que je n'étais pas parmi les élèves de première année ou encore quand il a compris que j'étais introuvable … soupira Harry. Enfin bref ! Je vois déjà les Aurors anglais s'approcher. Je te rappelle plus tard, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils oublient que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et que le vainqueur, c'est moi et pas eux …

FIN


	9. Ce qui m'appartient t'appartient

**_Ce qui t'appartient m'appartient_**

Lily Evans reprit brusquement conscience.

Autour d'elle, la nurserie était sans dessus-dessous et le plafond avait été éventré pour laisser voir le ciel nocturne. Mais les pleurs non loin d'elle lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas été seule dans cette pièce. Se redressant avec difficulté, elle mit de longues minutes pour ramper jusqu'au berceau miraculeusement intact et s'aida des barreaux pour se lever et enfin prendre dans ses bras son fils en pleurs. Elle l'examina brièvement et remarqua immédiatement le sang sur son front qu'elle essuya délicatement tout en le berçant pour le calmer. Le nourrisson de quinze mois, après quelques hoquets, consentit enfin à se taire et se cala plus confortablement dans le giron de sa mère avant de s'endormir. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt, elle balaya la chambre du regard mais ne put voir qu'un nombre important de gravats, c'était peine perdue. Soupirant lourdement, elle ouvrit la main.

-Viens à moi … murmura Lily.

L'instant suivant, sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main. C'était un sort simple mais particulièrement pratique en temps de guerre, d'autant plus que les Nés de Sorciers étaient complètement perdus sans baguette, alors pouvoir la récupérer donnait un avantage indéniable.

Un vacarme au rez-de-chaussée la mit sur ses gardes et la minute suivante, Sirius Black déboulait.

-Lily ! soupira de soulagement Sirius en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Tu es en vie !

-Plus pour très longtemps si on ne se dépêche pas, lâcha Lily. Tu es seul ?

-J'ai cru voir Hagrid au loin, avoua Sirius.

-Il t'a vu ? s'inquiéta Lily

-Je ne crois pas mais ma moto est devant, indiqua Sirius.

-Va la chercher tout de suite ! ordonna Lily

Surpris, le Sorcier obtempéra et indiqua silencieusement que le véhicule se trouvait dans sa poche, miniaturisé. Pendant ce temps, la rousse avait fait venir à elle un bracelet finement gravé qu'elle avait soigneusement caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est celui que je t'ai offert pour tes dix-sept ans ! reconnut Sirius

-Une copie, corrigea Lily. Prends-moi dans tes bras, nous devons être partis d'ici avant qu'Hagrid n'arrive !

-Mais … protesta Sirius.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut des corps inertes de Lily et d'Harry puis ce fut l'obscurité complète.

§§§§§

Severus Snape avait beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente.

Deux mois auparavant, sa meilleure amie avait trouvé la mort avec toute sa famille. Mais pour une raison que personne ne pouvait expliquer, leur meurtrier était également mort. Voldemort avait disparu dans cette petite maison de Godric's Hollow, ce qui voulait dire que la guerre était terminée. Les procès s'étaient enchaînés et en tant qu'espion pour la Lumière, Severus avait fait un séjour à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en sorte pour le sien. Son rôle avait été reconnu mais comme il portait la Marque des Ténèbres, il avait quand même été condamné, mais il avait évité Azkaban. Toutefois, tous ses biens avaient été saisis ce qui faisait qu'il était actuellement à la rue. Sa seule envie était de s'ouvrir les veines pour rejoindre sa douce Lily mais il savait qu'elle lui en aurait sûrement voulu de cet acte.

Donc il se dirigeait vers Gringotts pour vérifier l'état de ses finances.

-Monsieur Snape, nous vous attendions, déclara un Gobelin.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était furieux.

Alors que la mort de Voldemort se répandait dans toutes les maisons magiques de Grande Bretagne, le plan qu'il avait monté ne s'était pas déroulé comme il le souhaitait. Il avait prévu qu'Harry Potter, miraculeusement rescapé du massacre de sa famille, soit retrouvé par Rubeus Hagrid, son demi-géant à tout faire, et placé sous la garde de Pétunia Dursley, la sœur Moldue de Lily Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Cependant, Hagrid n'avait pas trouvé l'enfant et pire, la maison était inaccessible depuis la nuit tragique. Dès qu'il l'avait su, Albus s'était rendu chez les Gobelins pour avoir des explications, puisque la maison lui appartenait, mais ces derniers lui avaient déclaré qu'il avait été abusé car la maison magique était retournée à son propriétaire dès la mort de ses locataires et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Pour ne rien gâcher, outre la disparition d'Harry Potter, qui était quand même devenu le Survivant grâce à quelques paroles lâchées çà et là, Sirius Black avait postulé un poste outre-Manche et Severus Snape, son espion, avait condamné à l'exil pendant dix ans. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait aucun pion utile pour le retour de Voldemort.

Mais ça ne faisait rien, il allait se débrouiller …

§§§§§

-Pourquoi on doit retourner en Angleterre ? chouina Harry

-Parce qu'on doit retourner en Angleterre, répondit Lily.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit de Samain. Le Portauloin que la rousse avait utilisé avec Sirius et Harry les avait directement conduits à la banque Gringotts, sur le Chemin de Traverse complètement désert à cette heure de la nuit. Là-bas, Ragnok, le directeur, les avait menés dans une salle d'invocation pour un bilan médical et magique complet qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Ils avaient été rejoints par Severus Snape peu après début janvier qui avait subi la même batterie de tests, ainsi que par Remus Lupin, très mal en point. Ce ne fut que quand tous les cinq furent assez en forme que Lily révéla ce qu'elle cachait depuis des années.

Après que Severus ait publiquement insulté Lily lors de leur cinquième année, elle s'était rapproché des Maraudeurs pour lutter contre son chagrin et son indignation. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait cru, elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de James Potter mais de Sirius Black. Leur idylle avait commencé pendant les vacances avant leur septième année et ils l'avaient gardé secrète de tous sauf de Remus Lupin qui, sous l'impulsion de la rousse, avait commencé à apprendre à connaître son loup intérieur. Aucun des deux n'avait reproché à Lily de pardonner à Severus avec qui elle avait continué de parler mais toujours dans le plus grand secret.

Puis était venu la fin de leur scolarité et le début des ennuis.

Comme prévu, Sirius avait remercié les Potter de l'avoir accueilli quand il avait fugué de chez lui et s'était installé dans un appartement à Londres dont il avait hérité et dans lequel vivait également Remus Lupin. Mais il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait également acheté avec cet héritage un autre appartement confortable dans le Londres Moldu que Lily louait et où il passait plus de temps, puisqu'il était en couple avec elle.

Sirius avait rejoint James, qui vivait dans le manoir familial, dans le programme des Aurors, Remus avait trouvé un emploi dans une petite librairie Moldue à mi-temps, ce qui lui permettait d'arranger ses horaires pour ne pas être présents les jours de pleine lune et Peter avait trouvé un emploi dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard. Lily, quant à elle, avait entamé un apprentissage de deux ans auprès d'un maître de Métamorphoses.

Mais un jour, alors que Lily était en plein cours, Albus Dumbledore et James Potter avaient déboulé et l'avait soumise à une version de l'Imperium très controversé. Ils lui avaient ordonné de quitter la personne avec laquelle elle était – ils savaient qu'elle était en couple mais n'avaient jamais pu savoir avec qui – pour qu'elle épouse dans les plus brefs délais James Potter. Ça avait été un déchirement pour elle de quitter Sirius mais encore plus d'épouser James qu'elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier. Elle avait dû subir les assauts de ce rustre qui ne retirait de cette union que le fait d'avoir enfin le dessus sur Severus Snape et elle avait mis au monde son fils Harry. Mais heureusement, le sort lui laissait sa liberté de pensée mais surtout une relative liberté d'action dont elle avait su profiter, même si elle savait que ça allait prendre des années. Mais l'occasion s'était présentée, lorsque Dumbledore avait indiqué à James qu'il avait fait en sorte que Peter puisse révéler l'emplacement de la maison à Voldemort.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Ce qu'il ne savait pas, continua Lily, c'était que Voldemort allait le tuer. Potter n'avait pas compris qu'il était sous les ordres de Dumbledore et qu'il devenait inutile dès le moment qu'il avait un pion bien plus malléable à la tête du clan Potter._

 _-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? demanda Remus, encore choqué_

 _-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Lily. Un instant, j'étais devant le berceau d'Harry pour le protéger de Voldemort, l'instant suivant je me réveillais totalement libre de mes actes._

 _-Ça ne correspond pas, vu le timing, songea Severus. Je crois que Potter n'est pas mort de la main de Voldemort._

 _-C'est ce qui me semblait aussi, concéda Lily._

 _-Si je résume bien, Dumbledore est le méchant de l'histoire, avec James et Peter ? écarquilla des yeux Sirius_

 _-Oui, confirma Lily. J'ai demandé aux Gobelins de faire une enquête sur vous et de vous récupérer avant que Dumbledore ne vous manipule. Harry ne sera pas le Survivant et la marionnette bien docile de ce fou !_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Grâce aux bilans médicaux et magiques, toute la bande avait découvert des vérités très dangereuses. Sirius avait ainsi découvert qu'il n'avait jamais été renié, seulement remplacé par son frère Regulus. Mais comme il était mort, il était redevenu l'Héritier Black, point qu'il n'aurait jamais su s'il avait suivi son idée de poursuivre Peter pour lui faire payer l'attaque des Potter. Apprendre qu'il y avait un mandat d'arrêt en attente comme quoi il serait responsable de la mort de James et de Lily Potter, signé de la main même d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait efficacement douché.

Severus avait eu la surprise d'apprendre que sa propre mère, Eileen Prince Snape, avait bien été reniée mais que même s'il n'en portait pas le nom, il était un Prince. Il avait appris également que le directeur avait bloqué toute demande de sa famille pour le contacter et encore plus pour lui faire part de son héritage. Si Lily, Sirius et Ragnok n'étaient pas intervenus dans son procès, Albus Dumbledore aurait réussi à devenir son garant et à ponctionner sans aucun état d'âme le patrimoine des Prince. D'ailleurs, Ragnok lui avait signalé avoir trouvé des traces d'Imperium concernant l'idée de rejoindre Voldemort, ce qui voulait dire que Severus n'avait jamais été volontaire pour devenir Mangemort.

Remus avait quant à lui découvert qu'il existait de très nombreux grimoires concernant l'apprivoisement de son loup intérieur et qu'ils avaient tous été retirés sans exception par Albus Dumbledore. Pire, il avait fait croire qu'il faisait une faveur à l'enfant loup garou en l'acceptant à Poudlard mais il s'avérait que ni l'école ni le Ministère ne refusaient les enfants qui avaient été mordus.

Les quatre alliés et l'enfant avaient quitté le pays dès que possible, protégés par les Gobelins. Ils avaient décidé de quitter l'Europe mais avaient préféré opter pour l'Australie au lieu des Etats-Unis magiques, trop prévisible car c'était la destination favorite des Britanniques qui avaient voulu fuir Voldemort. Sirius, Severus et Remus avaient pu s'y rendre ouvertement mais comme Lily et Harry étaient censés être morts, ils avaient dû prendre des identités d'emprunts. Lisa et Hadrian Van s'étaient installés non loin de chez Sirius qui se mit à fréquenter la mère célibataire ouvertement. Chacun avait construit sa vie loin de l'œil pervers de Dumbledore qui semblait rager de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur les héritages Potter, Black et Prince.

Mais maintenant qu'Hadrian avait atteint ses dix-sept ans, il était temps qu'il réclame les biens de son géniteur. Il était au courant des conditions de sa conception mais il se fichait que son père biologique soit un véritable connard, son beau-père l'avait élevé et il était le seul qui avait le titre de papa. Hadrian Sirius Potter-Black devait abattre toutes les fables bâties autour de lui, à commencer par celle du Survivant et d'une prophétie qui le désignerait comme celui qui tuerait Voldemort …


	10. Parents prévenants

**_Parents prévenants_**

Pétunia Dursley née Evans avait reçu un cadeau particulier à Noël.

Une lettre, oui, mais d'une morte.

Une lettre de Lily Potter, née Evans. Assassinée deux mois plus tôt avec son époux. Seul son fils avait réchappé au massacre, enfant du même âge que son propre fils qu'elle avait recueilli le lendemain du meurtre, déposé comme un vulgaire paquet sur le pas de sa porte.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes au rez-de-chaussée, Pétunia avait aperçu du coin de l'œil une faible lueur et s'était approchée du sapin où se trouvait une enveloppe avec son nom de jeune fille inscrit dessus. Le papier était ancien de toute évidence et elle avait parfaitement reconnu ce que sa sœur utilisait pour écrire ses devoirs. Sa première réaction avait été de la jeter à la poubelle et d'aller se coucher mais moins de deux heures plus tard, alors que son mari ronflait comme un sonneur, elle était redescendue pour la récupérer et là, sur la table du salon, elle était en train de la fixer, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'ouvrir.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de tergiversions, elle se décida à la lire.

 _Pétunia,  
_ _J'imagine parfaitement que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part, surtout après ma disparition. Et non, cette lettre n'est pas apparue par magie, il s'agit d'un service de la poste Sorcière. Si courant décembre, je ne les prévenais pas que je ne voulais pas qu'elle envoie cette lettre, alors elle le ferait à la condition qu'elle te soit livrée qu'une fois que tu serais seule à partir du jour de Noël.  
_ _Cela fait un nombre conséquent d'années que nous nous sommes disputées, encore plus que nous ne nous entendions plus, principalement parce que j'étais une Sorcière et toi non. Tu étais jalouse de mon don et moi je l'étais que tu puisses rester avec nos parents pendant que je passais dix mois sur douze de l'autre côté du pays. Mais même malgré nos différends, jamais nous ne nous sommes oubliées, que ce soit pour nos anniversaires respectifs, ceux de nos parents et bien sûr, ceux de nos fils.  
_ _C'est d'ailleurs à leur propos que je t'écris.  
_ _J'ai pleinement conscience que si je venais à mourir avec mon mari, on te confierait en toute illégalité mon fils.  
_ _Non, les mots ne sont pas trop forts.  
_ _Le monde Sorcier a des règles différentes du monde normal, je ne t'apprends rien, mais sache que la noblesse et l'aristocratie Sorcière, que j'ai intégré en me mariant, se ressemble étonnamment sur de nombreux points, dont l'un est que les enfants doivent vivre dans leur monde.  
_ _En clair, Harry ne devrait pas vivre avec toi.  
_ _Comment je pourrais être sûre qu'une fois morte, ce serait le cas ? Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer dans une simple lettre. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment.  
_ _Tu as dû remarquer que mon fils était un Sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois malheureusement t'avouer qu'il y a de très grandes chances pour que le tien le soit également. Nous n'en serons certaines que quand il fera ses premiers éclats de magie accidentelle mais comme j'ai fait des recherches sur nos ancêtres, il s'avère que nous descendons toutes les deux d'enfants nés de Sorciers qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs et que Vernon également.  
_ _Et oui, la magie t'entoure …  
_ _Malgré cela, tu es en très grand danger.  
_ _Cela vient avec la certitude que tu recueilleras mon fils alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas.  
_ _Le Sorcier qui t'a laissé mon fils a des projets malsains pour lui. J'ai appris par hasard qu'il comptait le guider dans le monde Sorcier selon ses convictions qui sont très loin d'être les miennes ou celles de James. Pour cela, il n'a pas l'intention d'éduquer Harry avant qu'il n'ait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, ce qui représenterait pour lui un immense désavantage, surtout quand on sait qu'à sa majorité, il devrait reprendre le titre de lord Potter.  
_ _C'est pour cela que James et moi avons pris des dispositions dans le plus grand secret, qui commence avec cette lettre.  
_ _Quand tu as décidé de t'installer dans cette maison après ton mariage, je suis venue sans que tu ne le saches pour poser des protections magiques dessus. Ces protections m'ont alerté que d'autres sorts ont été lancés toujours dans ton dos peu après la naissance de mon fils. J'ai eu l'occasion de les étudier et ils devaient, dès qu'Harry aurait eu ses premiers éclats de magie, modifier radicalement votre comportement pour que vous en veniez à le maltraiter sévèrement. Je n'ai pas réussi à les annuler, tout au plus à modifier à la hausse le niveau de magie minimum auquel les sorts se déclencheront.  
_ _Maintenant que cette lettre t'est parvenue, une autre est arrivée à l'avocat de la famille Potter qui se chargera de mettre au courant les personnes concernées que tu rencontreras rapidement si tu acceptes le plan que nous avons mis en place pour protéger ta famille et toi.  
_ _Pour cela, rient de plus simple, il suffit que tu piques ton doigt en étant certaine de ton choix.  
_ _Lily_

Pétunia était perturbée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Sa sœur et elle étaient bornées, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elles détestaient toutes les deux les personnes qui voulaient les manipuler pour leur propre bénéfice. Or, ce que lui révélait Lily, c'était qu'on comptait se servir d'elle pour maltraiter son neveu. Même si elle avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de cet enfant Sorcier, elle avait pris exemple sur sa mère et n'avait fait aucune différence de traitement entre les deux enfants. Vernon, mis au courant des capacités de sa sœur et donc, de l'enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli, avait réagi positivement et le considérait quand même comme un véritable membre de la famille.

Mais ce que Lily venait de lui révéler post-mortem …

Ce n'était pas une décision qu'elle pouvait prendre seule.

§§§§§

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, je suis Albus Dumbledore et je suis à la recherche des Dursley, sourit le vieil homme.

L'homme regarda de haut en bas son interlocuteur vêtu d'une robe ample à manches bouffantes d'un jaune canari qui donnait mal aux yeux avant de se décider à répondre.

-Cela fait des années que je vis ici avec ma femme, mon fils et mon neveu, déclara l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte. Et nous ne portons pas le nom de Dursley.

-Il est vrai que mes informations datent d'une dizaine d'années, reconnut Albus sans se démonter. Ce sont donc les anciens locataires, alors. Auriez-vous une adresse où je pourrais les retrouver ?

-Les propriétaires qui vivaient là ne portent pas ce nom, assura l'homme.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Albus

-Certain, répondit l'homme. Je sais encore quel nom est inscrit sur mon bail. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

La porte claqua au nez du Sorcier. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de vérifier sa mémoire et il avait dit la vérité.

Alors qu'il quittait le quartier Moldu, Albus Dumbledore pesta. Il était clair que si Harry Potter n'avait pas toucher l'une des enveloppes concernant son inscription à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il ne vivait plus ici. Or, il avait placé un espion pour que ce genre de choses ne puisse pas arriver sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se rendit donc au coin de la rue et frappa à la porte d'Arabella Figg. La vieille Cracmol lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueillit avec les plus grands des égards. La laissant babiller, il ne s'encombra pas de scrupules et vérifia lui-même pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenu du déménagement des Dursley. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait joué de malchance. En effet, la vieille femme ne s'était installée dans le quartier qu'après la nouvelle année suivant la mort des Potter et elle n'avait jamais connu le nom de jeune fille de Pétunia Dursley. Elle avait donc tout naturellement pensé que le mari avait repris le nom de sa femme, bien que ce ne soit pas courant.

Rageur, le Sorcier quitta brusquement la maison sans même un au revoir et regagna l'école de magie. En prévision de l'arrivée du Survivant à la prochaine rentrée scolaire, il avait multiplié les insinuations et les sous-entendus pour rappeler qu'il avait l'intention de le prendre officiellement sous son aile, comme quand il l'avait fait pour le protéger des nostalgiques de Voldemort. Mais voilà, avec son absence, sa réputation allait en prendre un sérieux coup. Il lui restait donc qu'un seul petit mois pour remettre la main sur le gamin et permettre à tous ses plans de se réaliser sans anicroches.

§§§§§

-Hadrian James Potter, lord Potter, sourit le jeune homme qui venait de se lever. Juste avant cette séance, j'ai porté plainte contre le président de cette assemblée. Selon les lois en vigueur, il est suspendu de cette noble fonction.

L'hémicycle explosa en imprécations et beaucoup s'insurgèrent de cet outrage. Hadrian les laissa piailler pendant quelques minutes avant de lancer une petite balle dans les airs. L'instant suivant, une immense détonation retentit, calmant tout le monde immédiatement.

-Ah, on s'entend penser, sourit Hadrian. Peu importe que vous pensiez que j'ai tort ou non, le fait est que la plainte est validée. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous en prie, monsieur Dumbledore, prenez place. J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se passer.

Albus Dumbledore, blême depuis qu'il avait reconnu le jeune homme qui venait de se lever, ne bougea pourtant pas d'un cil. Il avait déjà senti les dysfonctionnements avec son lien de président du Magenmagot et nul doute que s'il faisait mine de prendre place, il se ferait faire éjecter de sa place.

Le sourire d'Hadrian s'agrandit lorsque le président du Magenmagot s'éloigna de sa place pour prendre celle de directeur de Poudlard, à la plus grande consternation de l'assemblée et à la rage de l'intéressé. Car depuis cette place, il n'avait plus qu'un rôle consultatif, ce que beaucoup avaient oublié car quand on parlait d'éducation, la seule personne qui avait autorité était le directeur du Département de l'Enfance et de l'Education qu'il avait soigneusement écarté de toute décision depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de l'école.

Or, devant lui, Aaron Selwyn, qui avait le poste depuis qu'il était directeur, se trouvait devant lui alors que ses invitations à siéger étaient automatiquement perdues. Albus n'aurait pas son mot à dire et c'était un nouveau coup dur.

-Mais comment la séance peut commencer sans président ? se plaint un bureaucrate

-Sachant que normalement, le Magenmagot n'a pas de président fixe, ça ne sera pas gênant, ricana presque Hadrian. Cette ineptie n'existe que depuis une cinquantaine d'années, il me semble. Si les Langues de Plomb peuvent lever le sort fixant le président de cette assemblée à présent …

Immédiatement, deux Langues de Plomb firent leur apparition et approchèrent du siège du président, baguettes brandies. Ils écartèrent soigneusement toutes les personnes autour avant de se mettre à travailler.

-Ce n'est pas … protesta Albus.

-Veuillez rester à votre place, claqua Aaron, agacé. Vous n'êtes pas président en ce moment donc il est temps que ce que vous avez mis en place pour votre propre gloire soit démantelé.

Albus serra les dents. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il faisait en sorte de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, outre le fait qu'il appartienne à une famille de magie noire : Selwyn n'avait jamais été l'un de ses admirateurs et il le lui faisait bien comprendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les Langues de Plomb se retirèrent et un rayon de lumière partit du siège pour indiquer Gerald Greengrass. Aux faits de la conduite à tenir dans ce cas-là, le chef du clan Greengrass se leva et prit place dans le fauteuil.

-Moi, Gerald Greengrass, titulaire du siège des Greengrass, accepte la fonction de président du Magenmagot. La séance est ouverte !

Devant cette parole rituelle, tout le monde cessa de s'agiter et concentra son attention vers la raison de leur présence. Gerald avisa le greffier de l'assemblée et se fit remettre avec bonheur les dossiers devant être étudiés pendant la séance puis les parcourut rapidement. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que si les dossiers n'étaient pas présentés par l'association de trois membres de l'assemblée sans l'aval du président, alors seuls ceux personnellement sélectionnés par Albus Dumbledore seraient arrivés dans l'hémicycle. Mais comme ce dernier venait de se faire retirer le rôle, alors les choses allaient enfin se dérouler normalement.

Gerald avait plusieurs dossiers sous les yeux : l'ouverture d'une école pour les Sorciers pour les moins de onze ans, la renégociation des conditions d'importations avec les pays d'Europe, la révision des programmes de Poudlard et la régulation des accès des places Sorcières. Si lord Potter ne s'était pas manifesté, nul doute que le seul dossier ouvertement discuté serait sur la régulation des places Sorcières et où le vieux Sorcier aurait fait en sorte que l'assemblée se prononce défavorablement concernant les trois autres dossiers. En parcourant plus attentivement le dossier, il reconnut la patte de Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie mais également xénophobe convaincue haïe par les Sang Pur car coupable d'outrage à la Magie.

Le nouveau président se secoua. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de réfléchir aux manquements de son prédécesseur. Les heures suivantes furent riches en discussion et pour la première fois depuis près de cinquante ans, personne ne s'ennuya car tous pouvaient avoir la parole, les débats furent intenses mais pleins de respect.

Mais alors que la séance se terminait, Elphias Doge, grand ami de Dumbledore, demanda la parole. Avec reluctance, Gerald Greengrass la lui accorda.

-Il me semblait que le fils du dernier lord Potter était porté disparu, fit Elphias.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hadrian Potter qui arbora un sourire malicieux.

-Vous voulez dire, alors qu'il devait être sous la responsabilité officieuse d'Albus Dumbledore ? répondit Hadrian. Cela fait partie de l'action en justice que j'ai intenté. Donc, pour préserver le secret de l'instruction, je ne peux rien vous dire. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'alliez pas être au courant d'ici peu.

-La séance est levée ! décréta Gerald. Merci de votre présence et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

-Mais les séances du Magenmagot n'ont lieu qu'une fois par mois ! s'étonna Elphias

-C'était parce que l'ancien président avait trop de choses à gérer avec une école sur les bras, sachant parfaitement qu'il en laissait habituellement la gestion complète à la directrice adjointe, railla Gerald. Or, je pressens qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est pas prêt de récupérer son fameux poste.

L'assemblée éclata de rire alors que le concerné se retenait de ne pas exploser. La foule commença à quitter la pièce et le directeur de l'école tenta d'intercepter lord Potter et lui demander des explications quant à sa présence. Mais quand il sortit à son tour, le jeune homme avait disparu

§§§§§

Le bal de la rentrée était un événement que peu de Sang Pur manquaient. La soirée était d'autant plus attendue puisqu'il y avait un nouveau venu sur la scène politique. Comme Harry Potter n'était pas entré à Poudlard à ses onze ans et donc, porté disparu par le directeur de l'école, sans oublier la ressemblance troublante du Sorcier qui avait délogé le président du Magenmagot de son siège avec le dernier lord Potter, tous voulaient connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Hadrian Potter, lord Potter, annonça-t-on.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent le sosie de James Potter avancer dans la salle. Il saluait toutes les personnes qui l'interpellaient mais ne s'arrêta devant aucune d'elle.

Enfin … jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant lord Neville Longbottom et lord Théodore III Nott et qu'il s'entoure d'une Bulle d'Intimité.

-Tiens donc, monseigneur est enfin là, railla Théo après les salutations d'usage.

-Il fallait bien que je soigne mon entrée, sourit Hadrian. Alors, dites-moi ce qui se dit en ce moment.

-Comme tu t'en doutais, tout le monde se demande qui est-ce que tu es exactement, renifla Neville. Pour eux, en sachant que James était fils unique et qu'Harry est porté disparu, tu ne peux pas être un Potter par le sang.

-Tu es en train de me dire que personne n'a pensé que je puisse être Harry ? s'étonna Hadrian

-Tu es connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, rappela Théo. Personne n'a pensé que ça puisse être un diminutif.

-Stupide, soupira Hadrian. Quoi d'autre ?

-Les alliés de Dumbledore se demandent pourquoi tu n'as pas été scolarisé à Poudlard, répondit Neville.

-Et être diplômé de l'une des pires écoles du monde ? ricana Harry. Salem m'a parfaitement convenu.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. Tous les Sang Pur en connaissaient le niveau catastrophique depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait pris la tête de l'école du pays. Pour y pallier, seuls les héritiers – et encore – faisaient leurs études là-bas mais ils suivaient en parallèle le programme scolaire des différentes écoles du monde Sorcier par correspondance et ils passaient leurs examens la première semaine des vacances d'été.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Théo. Revenir ici ?

-Pas encore, répondit Hadrian. Je veux en finir avec Dumbledore avant de m'amuser un peu. Au fait, où se trouve Draco ?

-Il essaie de se débarrasser de Parkinson, renifla Théo.

-Je croyais que ses fiançailles avec elle n'étaient qu'une rumeur, fronça des sourcils Hadrian.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que sur le conseil « avisé » de Dumbledore, le ministre les a validées, grommela Neville.

-Ils se prennent pour qui ? siffla Hadrian

-Pour les maîtres du pays, intervint une nouvelle voix.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, sourit Théo.

Draco Malfoy venait de les rejoindre.

-Où se trouve ta fiancée ? railla Hadrian

-Je pense qu'elle est en train de se débarrasser de la malédiction que la magie familiale lui a lancée, sourit machiavéliquement Draco.

-Raconte, il n'y a pas que toi qui ait le droit de rire, fit Neville.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que depuis qu'on a découvert que les fiançailles étaient légales, Parkinson me harcèle pour que le mariage soit célébré au plus vite, répondit Draco. Père et Mère étaient comme moi, ils refusaient qu'elle appartienne à la famille Malfoy. Alors Père a décidé de la soumettre aux rituels de fiançailles de la famille.

-Je pensais qu'on ne les réalisait plus depuis des siècles, s'étonna Neville.

-Dans leur entièreté, confirma Draco. Mère s'est soumise à quelques-uns par tradition. Mais j'ai titillé Parkinson pour qu'elle accepte de son plein gré de tous les faire. Quel dommage que son but principal ait été de dilapider toutes les fortunes du clan Malfoy au lieu d'œuvrer pour sa prospérité. Elle a échoué dès le premier rituel.

-Bien fait pour elle, ricana Théo. Elle m'agaçait à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Malfoy. Enfin, elle va pouvoir faire place nette à la véritable future lady Malfoy.

-Je serais le dernier au courant ? haussa un sourcil Harry

-Il y a conflit d'intérêt, fit Draco, un peu gêné.

Hadrian ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre qu'il comptait se lier à Ginevra Weasley, qui était, selon les rumeurs, sa propre fiancée.

-De toute façon, nous en discuterons le week-end prochain, fit Hadrian.

Les trois autres comprirent rapidement la manœuvre. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter.

-Bref, fit Draco. Comment se déroule ton projet ?

-Bien, sourit Hadrian. Mais je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

-J'imagine qu'on aura tous les détails que quand tu auras réglé tes comptes avec Dumbledore, bougonna Théo.

-Exact, fit Hadrian.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ? demanda Neville

-Confirmer que je suis bien le fils de James Potter, déclara Hadrian.

-Et s'ils nous demandent pourquoi tu ne t'appelles pas Harry, on leur rappellera qu'Harry est le diminutif d'Hadrian, ricana Draco.

-Et en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? pointa Neville

-Je vais me présenter officiellement aux alliés des Potter, répondit Hadrian.

-Même Dumbledore ? s'étonna Neville

-Il n'a jamais été l'un de nos alliés, assura Hadrian. J'ai soigneusement vérifié, vous imaginez bien.

-Bien, fit Théo. Nous avons nos plans pour la soirée. Il est temps de se mettre au travail.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir, grinça Albus Dumbledore depuis la table des professeurs. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Kenneth Warrington, répondit l'invité. Vous avez dû avoir mon cousin Cassius en tant qu'élève de Serpentard il y a quelques années.

Albus serra les dents. Même si la majorité des héritiers Sang Pur faisaient leurs études à Poudlard, il avait noté que depuis un certain temps, les héritiers ne se proclamaient comme tels qu'une fois leur scolarité terminée et il découvrait ainsi qu'une partie des futurs lords du pays ne passaient pas entre ses mains. Le cas de Kenneth Warrington était encore pire. Même si l'individu qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas l'héritier en titre de sa famille, il avait en revanche l'essentiel de sa fortune entre ses mains qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer en l'accusant d'être un Mangemort puisqu'il ne vivait même pas en Grande Bretagne et avait toujours montré son dégoût pour cette idéologie.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda sèchement Albus

-Je suis venu remettre ceci en personne, comme c'est la tradition, sourit Kenneth.

Il traversa la Grande Salle et remit à chaque directeur de maison ainsi qu'à Selena Sinistra, Irma Prince et Poppy Pomfrey une enveloppe finement travaillée. Il passa ensuite à chaque table pour remettre une enveloppe identique à certains élèves, notamment Neville Longbottom, Théo Nott et Draco Malfoy. Quand Kenneth s'immobilisa, tous dans un bel ensemble ouvrit son enveloppe et découvrirent son contenu.

Severus Snape fut le premier à se lever et à s'incliner profondément.

-Ce sera un honneur d'assister à cet événement, déclara le directeur de Serpentard.

Tous les invités imitèrent le Sorcier et répétèrent en chœur la formule rituelle. Kenneth eut un grand sourire et salua la salle avant de quitter les lieux. Albus ne put retenir sa curiosité.

-Quel est donc cet événement ? demanda Albus

-Voyez par vous-même, sourit Minerva en lui tendant le pli.

Albus crut faire un malaise en prenant connaissance de l'invitation.

 _Kenneth Warrington et Hadrian Potter sont heureux de vous convier à leur union …_

§§§§§

Albus maugréait dans sa barbe alors qu'il se rendait au ministère. Il sortait du Terrier, la maison de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley, pour discuter avec la matrone. Quand il avait appris la grossesse de Lily Potter, il avait déjà décidé qu'il lui voudrait absolument le plein contrôle de la future épouse de l'enfant à naitre. Même s'il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de familles qui étaient passées par Poudlard, il lui avait fallu choisir soigneusement celle qui allait devenir la future lady Potter. Il avait porté son dévolu sur les Prewett, car durant la première guerre, Molly Prewett était perpétuellement enceinte mais surtout complètement ruinée. Alléchée par la possibilité d'appartenir à une riche famille Sang Pur, Molly avait accepté de mener une nouvelle grossesse à terme, malgré les mises en garde de son époux qui ne pouvait honnêtement pas prendre en charge l'éducation d'un septième enfant. Dumbledore s'était assuré que l'enfant à venir serait bien une fille et à sa naissance, il avait réussi à convaincre Molly de l'éduquer comme il l'entendait. Toutefois, peu après la mort des Potter, Molly avait espacé ses contacts avec lui et elle ne lui avait plus parlé de l'éducation de Ginevra. Quand Harry n'avait finalement pas fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, il avait renoncé à l'idée de faire appel aux femmes Weasley.

Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, il comptait bien utiliser la dernière des Weasley pour convaincre Potter d'abandonner cette ineptie de vouloir se marier avec un Warrington.

Seulement voilà, quand il était allé voir Molly pour savoir si elle avait quand même bien suivi ses instructions, il s'était retrouvé devant Arthur Weasley qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait pris la pleine mesure de son titre d'Héritier Sang Pur et qui lui avait froidement indiqué que ses enfants – tous ses enfants, avait-il cru bon de préciser – avaient été éduqués selon les us et coutumes du clan auquel ils appartenaient et qu'il n'était pas de près ou de loin un membre dudit clan dont ils étaient obligés d'écouter les conseils. Enfin, pas en ses termes mais ce qu'Albus avait compris, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire dans l'éducation des enfants Weasley. Il avait bien tenté de parler seul à seul avec Molly mais il s'était avéré qu'elle soutenait totalement son mari.

Quelle ingrate quand on savait que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu sa fille tant adorée …

Comprenant une fin de non-recevoir quand il en voyait un, Albus Dumbledore avait donc quitté le Terrier pour se rendre au Ministère. La plainte de lord Potter était une épine dans son pied, pour ne pas être plus vulgaire, et après son poste de président de Magenmagot, on l'avait ouvertement écarté de toutes les affaires qui s'y déroulaient. Après les premières fois où Elphias Dodge le renseignait, sans en référer à qui que ce soit, le Magenmagot avait rapidement exigé sans qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher qu'il soit soumis au Strict Besoin de Savoir, ce qui faisait qu'il avait été ensorcelé par le Département des Mystères pour qu'il ne sache que ce qui le concernait directement. Pour un curieux invétéré comme lui, ça avait été un coup extrêmement dur. Et pour récupérer son « omniscience », il lui fallait attendre la fin de la procédure engagée par lord Potter dont étonnement, il ne connaissait toujours pas le contenu.

-Albus ?

Le vieux Sorcier sortit de ses pensées et tomba nez à nez avec Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Bonjour, sourit Albus. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Suis-nous, grommela Alastor. On ne peut pas rester ici.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on vit Albus Dumbledore.

Du moins, libre.

§§§§§

Gellert Grindelwald eut un sourire railleur en lisant le document qu'on lui avait aimablement transmis. Pour le plaisir, il relut encore une fois la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

 _Monsieur Grindelwald,  
_ _Normalement, cette lettre devrait vous trouver libre de toutes les rumeurs qu'a lancé Albus Dumbledore sur votre compte avec comme compensation toutes les richesses que s'était illégalement approprié ce Sorcier depuis qu'il a commencé son projet « Pour le Plus Grand Bien ». Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela ne devrait plus tarder.  
_ _Je me présente, je suis lord Hadrian Potter, mieux connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, le Survivant. J'aimerai vous résumer la situation avant que vous preniez connaissance du document que je vous envoie.  
_ _Connaissant l'ego de Dumbledore, vous avez dû être mis au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde durant votre emprisonnement. Vous n'ignorez donc pas la mort de mes parents et la fable qui se racontait en Grande Bretagne comme quoi j'aurais survécu au sortilège de mort.  
_ _Le pouvoir des mots et des rumeurs m'étonnera toujours, pas vous ?  
_ _Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, il s'avère que mes parents n'avaient jamais eu confiance en lui pour les protéger et me protéger, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient prévu bon nombre de procédures qui s'enclencheraient à leur mort. Je vais vous révéler que deux d'entre elles, celles qui nous amènent à la situation actuelle.  
_ _La première a été de protéger la famille de ma mère à qui j'avais été confié illégalement. Il s'était avéré que Dumbledore, dès la mort de mes parents, avait scellé la magie de mon cousin, également Sorcier et l'avait ensorcelé ainsi que ses parents pour que je sois gravement maltraité les années suivantes. Heureusement, cela a pu être évité.  
_ _La seconde a été d'activer un contrat de mariage avec les Warrington.  
_ _Dumbledore avait décrédibilisé les mariages arrangés depuis qu'il était professeur et il avait dû croire dans sa grande arrogance que mes parents s'en passeraient définitivement parce qu'il avait montré sa désapprobation à cette pratique qu'il trouvait barbare. Malheureusement pour lui, mes parents ne l'avaient pas mis au courant qu'ils comptaient bien me fiancer dès mon plus jeune âge pour le protéger de lui. Leur choix s'est porté sur la famille Warrington car mis à part une brebis galeuse qui avait été rapidement tuée sous les ordres de la marionnette mégalomane de Dumbledore, elle restait suffisamment puissante pour se passer efficacement des bons conseils de ce dernier. Concernant Kenneth … Eh bien, je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde !  
_ _Quelques semaines après mon arrivée dans son foyer, ma tante maternelle a accepté la protection posthume du clan Potter et après une remise à niveau, elle en est devenue la Première Dame, malgré le fait qu'elle soit Moldue. Elle a appris les circonstances de mon placement chez elle et a accepté l'activation du contrat de fiançailles, en négociant avec les Warrington que si Kenneth et moi nous ne nous plaisions plus quand j'aurais atteint ma majorité, tout soit annulé. Avec leur concours, ma tante s'est aperçue que le nom de Dumbledore revenait un peu trop souvent dans de nombreuses décisions me concernant de près ou de loin et elle a fait mener de nombreuses enquêtes. Les Warrington, ou du moins les parents de Kenneth, sont entrés en jeu et ont fait jouer leurs relations pour connaître les méfaits de Dumbledore.  
_ _Et nous en venons à la conséquence directe, la plainte contre lui dès le moment où je me suis présenté au Magenmagot en tant que lord Potter.  
_ _Heureusement pour moi, les Aurors Internationaux n'ont pas leur pareil pour enquêter et il s'avère que Dumbledore avait déjà attiré leur attention, notamment à cause du niveau toujours plus bas de l'école qu'il dirigeait ainsi que son omniprésence toujours plus grande dans la politique du pays et l'accumulation de ses responsabilités.  
_ _Je n'ai fait que mettre le point final à près de trente ans d'enquête.  
_ _Quand les Aurors ont perquisitionné le domicile de Dumbledore, ils y ont trouvé des preuves de ses méfaits mais également de votre innocence des crimes dont on vous accusait. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'avère qu'on a découvert que votre emprisonnement ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'Héritier Black dont il avait caché la mort de ses parents ainsi que sa possibilité de récupérer la garde de son filleul uniquement s'il se présentait au Ministère et qu'il se soumettait à un rituel spécifique pour prouver qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret des Potter, chose que Dumbledore aurait pu confirmer puisque c'est lui qui a installé ledit Gardien. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet …  
_ _J'espère que vous allez enfin pouvoir profiter de votre vie de Sorcier libre et profiter de ce qu'a accumulé Dumbledore dans sa vie de criminel.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Lord Hadrian Potter_

Gellert ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Albus allait longtemps regretter d'avoir voulu faire cavalier seul.

Il était temps qu'il conquiert le monde à son tour et à ses conditions.

Son arrière-petit-fils Hadrian allait parfaitement l'aider dans cette tâche, comme il l'avait fait pour le sortir de prison.

FIN


	11. Black in Darkness

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'imagine facilement votre surprise de voir un nouveau one-shot des Serments des Maraudeurs et j'en suis ravi !  
Toutefois, il vous faut savoir que cette fic n'entre pas dans le cycle « Sauvons Harry Potter » mais comme elle reprend les mêmes personnages, sa place était toute trouvée.  
Je vous laisse la découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Black in Darkness_**

Sirius plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur son visage et félicita James pour son seizième anniversaire. Il chahuta quelques temps avant de se fondre dans les ombres et de se retirer dans la Salle sur Demande. Il sortit un miroir à double sens et contacta le propriétaire du second artefact.

 _-Bonsoir Sirius. Alors James a basculé ?_

-Il vient d'annoncer qu'il comptait séduire Lily Evans, soupira Sirius. Il s'accroche à cette idée.

 _-Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ?_

-Il n'y a rien qui ne s'oppose à une telle union, répondit Sirius. Le seul problème est qu'elle ne regarde que Severus Snape. Même quand il l'a traité de sang de bourbe, elle est revenue vers lui et lui vers elle, même si ça a pris plusieurs mois. James n'a aucune chance.

Heather Potter soupira. Le comportement de son fils James l'inquiétait depuis ses douze ans. Presque du jour au lendemain, il s'était mis à rejeter en bloc une partie de son éducation et à commencer à faire des blagues à tout le monde. Ça aurait pu être mis sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence mais quand il avait voulu s'en prendre aux Serpentards parce qu'ils faisaient sûrement de la magie « noire », alors son meilleur ami en personne avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme.

Sirius Black avait lui-même commencé à se poser des questions quand, à l'aube de leur troisième année, James avait parlé de s'en prendre à Severus Snape. A la base, ils ne connaissaient le Serpentard uniquement parce qu'il était ami avec une Gryffondor, Lily Evans. Les contacts de Narcissa Black – de six ans son aîné et ancienne Serpentarde – avaient appris à l'Héritier Black que son camarade vert et argent venait d'un foyer mixte – une mère sorcière et un père moldu – défavorisé vivant dans la même rue que la famille de Lily Evans. Mis à part ses rencontres avec la rousse, il avait toujours gardé une rigoureuse neutralité dans la rivalité qui opposait les différentes maisons. Sirius avait bien entendu tiré les vers du nez de son meilleur ami concernant cette subite focalisation mais quand il avait compris que ça ne reposait même pas sur une provocation imaginaire, alors il avait contacté les parents de James qui lui avaient demandé de surveiller leur fils.

Très vite, Sirius avait mis à jour trois points problématiques : premièrement, les pratiquants des us et coutumes sorcières et sang pur – essentiellement des Serpentards – avaient attiré la réticence de James, deuxièmement, ce dernier ne jurait que par la magie « blanche ».

Troisièmement, James rendait très souvent visite à Dumbledore, seul.

Ce seul fait présageait le pire. Albus Dumbledore était directeur depuis une quinzaine d'années et il était en passe de détrôner Phineus Black, le directeur le moins aimé de l'histoire de l'école, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Profitant de la faiblesse d'Armando Dippet à la suite d'une maladie, il avait pris l'ascendant sur lui pour que dès ses premiers temps en tant que professeur de métamorphoses, il abandonne de plus en plus de coutumes sorcières pour mettre en place des traditions inspirées du monde moldu, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais vécu. Une fois directeur, il avait retiré petit à petit les privilèges qui avaient cours ainsi que certaines matières qu'il jugeait dangereuses – comme le duel avancé ou l'escrime – ou inutiles – comme la danse – sans pour autant les remplacer.

Ces dix dernières années, Dumbledore avait commencé à approcher les élèves sangs purs, plus particulièrement ceux de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle pour les amener à adhérer à sa vision de la société sorcière. Andromeda Black, l'aînée des filles de la branche secondaire, avait alerté ses parents de ce fait quand elle en avait entendu parler de ses amies Serdaigles, ce qui avait été confirmé par Bellatrix, sa sœur cadette, et Walburga et Orion avaient prévenu à leur tour les autres familles sangs purs qui avaient commencé à être plus méfiantes vis-à-vis de ce personnage.

Sirius connaissait les soupçons de sa famille et de sa communauté par rapport au directeur mais les siens propres s'étaient formés quand il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. D'après les autres membres de la maison, ça avait été la première fois que le directeur en personne se rendait dans la salle commune pour faire un discours personnalisé aux premières années.

Et maintenant, avec James qui lui rendait visite en secret …

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albus Dumbledore approchait de James Potter et après la deuxième convocation dans son bureau, Sirius avait prévenu ses propres parents du cirque entre son meilleur ami et le professeur qui s'étaient alors mis en contact avec les Potter. Les quatre parents avaient alors comploté – le terme n'était pas trop fort – pour prendre certaines mesures.

Dont les miroirs à double sens qu'avait confié Heather Potter à Sirius Black.

Quand les Potter avaient voulu connaître les sentiments exacts de leur fils concernant Albus Dumbledore, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une ode à la gloire du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Ils avaient bien essayé de le raisonner mais James était buté mais surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses parents ne finissent pas par aller dans son sens. Heather et Henri Potter avaient vu les limites de leur éducation concernant leur fils actuellement scolarisé en se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient beaucoup trop gâté, ce qui le rendait parfois ingérable, comme en ce moment. Ils avaient dû s'organiser autrement et l'été suivant la troisième année de James, ce dernier avait eu la surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient déménagé vers une demeure bien moins opulente et que le reste du patrimoine Potter était sous secret bien gardé. James avait pesté, surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus se vanter à qui voulait l'entendre de ses richesses, mais ses parents restèrent inflexibles.

Lily Evans était un autre problème. La rousse, née de moldus, avait refusé de s'incliner devant le nom des Potter et ignorait James dès que celui-ci faisait son intéressant. Les premiers temps, elle tombait sur les Maraudeurs dès qu'ils faisaient une blague mais très vite, elle avait compris que si elle ne faisait pas mine de s'y intéresser, cela agacerait plus James qu'autre chose. Elle appliquait cette technique depuis la troisième année et n'avait changé de ligne de conduite. Devant son indifférence, James était devenu de plus en plus obsédé par Lily, tentant par tous les moyens de sortir avec elle alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Comme on ne lui connaissait pas de relation officielle, James avait redoublé d'efforts à sa rentrée en sixième année et maintenant, à son anniversaire, il avait réitéré son désir d'avoir la jeune fille pour lui. Ce que Sirius avait omis de lui dire – et il pensait que Remus aussi était au courant – c'était que la rousse avait l'odeur de Severus Snape sur elle ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils sortent ensemble en secret pour éviter les retombées d'une crise de James.

Ce dont avait peur Sirius, c'était que James ne force Lily. Ce n'était pas incohérent puisque ses idées de blagues envers les Serpentards devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses et trop souvent, Sirius les sabotait pour qu'elles ne blessent personne.

Et Dumbledore qui ne punissait pas les Maraudeurs à la hauteur de leurs fautes.

Cela les avait vraiment choqués lorsque James avait provoqué Severus pour qu'il le rejoigne à la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune à la fin de leur quatrième année. Sirius avait réussi à l'éjecter de la cabane avant que Moony, la forme loup garou de Remus, ne l'attaque mais quand il avait fallu expliquer pourquoi Severus était en état de choc, Dumbledore leur avait presque tapoté la tête en leur disant que ce n'était qu'une gentille blague qui avait raté et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. James en était sorti tout content de ne pas s'être fait punir tandis que Sirius, Peter et Remus n'en revenaient pas qu'un accident aussi grave – pour ne pas dire une tentative de meurtre – se soit réglé aussi simplement sans que les responsabilités de chacun n'aient été établies ni ses conséquences désastreuses. Heureusement, Andromeda, à qui Sirius avait raconté l'aventure, avait pu intervenir pour proposer à Severus un suivi psychologique que le directeur lui avait clairement refusé en ne lui reconnaissant pas le statut de victime.

 _-Andromeda va donner rendez-vous à Severus Snape à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard,_ annonça Heather.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois que les intérêts de ce jeune homme sont menacés par James,_ rappela Heather. _Si la petite Evans n'a d'yeux que pour lui, j'imagine parfaitement que James a jeté son dévolu sur elle uniquement pour lui nuire._

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, soupira Sirius. Qu'est-ce Andy va lui dire ?

 _-Elle va le ramener à Gringotts pour que nous vérifions s'il est bien l'Héritier de la famille Prince,_ révéla Heather.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants pour se rappeler qui était le descendant des Prince dont on ne connaissait pas les enfants.

-Il serait le fils d'Eileen Prince ? sursauta Sirius

 _-Il semblerait,_ répondit Heather. _Mais si c'est le cas, comme Jeremiah n'a plus d'autres descendants, il pourra demander officiellement la main de la petite Evans et James ne pourra pas se mettre à travers, surtout si nous nous y opposons._

-Je l'espère, soupira Sirius.

 _-Est-ce que tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ?_ s'inquiéta Heather

-Malgré tout ce qu'il est en train de faire, James reste mon meilleur ami, répondit Sirius. Je refuse qu'il devienne la marionnette d'un vieux fou.

 _-Quitte à le suivre dans l'obscurité ?_ s'angoissa Heather

-Oui, répondit Sirius avec détermination.

Le serment magique prononcé quelques années plus tôt claqua de contentement.

 _-Être espion dans le camp des ténèbres n'est pas donné à tout le monde,_ s'inquiéta Heather. _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par l'inconscience de mon fils._

-Je connais les risques, assura Sirius. Il faut sauver James, de gré ou de force !

 _-Tu as raison,_ soupira Heather.

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer un parchemin.

-Avant que je n'oublie, fit Sirius, j'ai récupéré ça sur le bureau de James.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Heather, intriguée

-Une lettre d'ordres, ou plutôt, son brouillon, répondit Sirius. En résumé, en tant qu'héritier Potter, il ordonne que Gringotts effectue un transfert de mille galions mensuels des coffres ancestraux vers son coffre personnel.

 _-Sans nous demander l'autorisation ?_ s'indigna Heather. _Et pourquoi ?_

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Sirius. En tout cas, vu le nombre de parchemins froissés, il y tient.

 _-Il peut toujours demander,_ renifla Heather. _Mais il n'est qu'Enfant Potter. Le titre d'Héritier Potter appartient à un autre._

Sirius sourit. L'existence de Liam Potter, le premier fils d'Heather et d'Henry Potter, était sous fidelitas depuis qu'il avait été victime d'attaques visant à le tuer. Par précaution, Liam avait interdit à ses parents de révéler à James son existence, ayant compris que ses parents comptaient passer tous ses caprices à ce frère né sur le tard, et comme il était le gardien du secret, ses parents avaient dû s'incliner. A raison puisqu'ainsi, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas utiliser cette information … notamment pour faire en sorte que l'arrogant et trop jeune James Potter devienne le nouvel héritier sous sa houlette, bien entendu.

 _-Tu devrais y aller,_ conseilla Heather. _Il est tard et il ne faudrait pas que James se trouve une raison pour s'éloigner définitivement de toi._

-Avant de partir, est-ce que vous avez trouvé une solution pour Remus ? demanda Sirius

En effet, le loup garou venait d'apprendre que son père venait de perdre son travail et que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, s'il ne retrouvait pas un emploi, il se pourrait que Remus ne puisse faire sa dernière année. Dumbledore l'avait déjà approché pour proposer son aide mais heureusement, comme le loup se méfiait particulièrement du vieux sorcier, il avait pu refuser poliment. Mais Sirius se doutait qu'il forcerait la main du jeune homme pour garantir sa loyauté en se présentant directement à John Lupin pour l'aider. D'où l'appel à l'aide aux Potter.

 _-Nous projetons de lui faire quitter le pays,_ répondit Heather. _Nous sommes en train de vérifier que le pays en question n'est pas trop favorable aux idées de ce … sorcier._

Sirius soupira de soulagement. S'il n'avait pas à veiller sur Remus, alors il pourrait entièrement se consacrer à James.

-Merci beaucoup, Heather, souffla Sirius.

 _-Nous œuvrons pour un même but,_ rappela Heather. _Mais c'est toi qui aura le rôle le plus dur. En espérant que tu n'en meurs pas._

-Je resterai en vie et je sauverai James de ces ténèbres, promit Sirius.

FIN


End file.
